Till The End
by heygirlhey4892
Summary: Bones and Booth finally tell each other how they feel. Will they be able to survive the obstacles that start heading their way. Even if it's baby. Also my story are comments from MySpace, which is why its in their point of view. I roleplayed Bones.
1. Chapter 1

Temperance walked into her office with coffee in her hand. She sat at the desk and took a sip of her coffee. "Eww." She said to herself and put the coffee down. Just then Angela walked in with her arms crossed. "So how was it?" She asked.  
"How was what?" "The kiss." "How did you find out?" "Zack told Hodgins who told me. He saw you through the window." "Great, everyone knows." "Well, Cam doesn't know."  
"Great..." Angela walked out and leaving Temp alone. She turned on her computer and sighed wishing she had better coffee.

Special Agent Seeley Booth. Bold…strong….and pissed….he rolled over in his bed and nearly tossed his beeping alarm clock across his bedroom, rolling his brown eyes as he got up. He checked his watch and padded down the hallway, waking his four year old son up, Parker, to go to school, "Hey...Buddy, come on Parker get up" he said as he picked the four year old up and set him on his feet, kissing his forehead before going to the shower. Booth Showered and changed, and went into the kitchen, where the now lively Parker was getting the cereal out for breakfast, and pouring himself a bowl, Booth peeled a banana and poured himself a glass of milk and sat down with Parker for Breakfast.

Booth ate breakfast with his son, before shuttling him off to school on the bus, and pulled on a bright red tie with playing cards all over them, weird striped socks, and attached his weapon to his ankle, and his weapon to his belt, his cell phone in his pocket and his handcuffs.

Arriving at the Jeffersonian without a case so far, he came inside and headed straight for a cup of coffee, fixing it to his liking before walking into Bones' office,

"Man that's bad coffee," he said as he sat down on her couch, the only place in the lab he could really get some privacy. He'd missed Angela by a hair on her way out,

"Everyone knows huh?" he said, watching her with a chuckling, looking to the place where the mistletoe hang just the other night. "Damn Caroline."

Bones looked down at her hands that lay on the computer. She wondered if he really hated it, even if it was thing to get a trailer for her brother's family. She looked up at him. "Yeah...damn Caroline." She then went back to typing. Something weird happened in Bones' stomach and she wished it would go away. She looked at the mistletoe again and went over to it and stood under it and untied the knot since she didn't have the ladder anymore.

Booth watched Bones go over as he adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, watching her with wide brown eyes before he looked ahead, before he said, "L-Leave it up" he said. He didn't want it to go down, because it was a good memory. Feelings had finally been known, just happened to be in front of Caroline. He hadn't hated it, by no means! His cell phone rang,

"Booth…yes sir. Yes sir." he hung up and stood up, walking over to Bones, "We got a case, over on 14th street. Some kids found a skull in a trash can.." he said, before nodding to the door, "Lets get the squints and go" he said, clapping his hands, before walking out, going out the doors, and got into the SUV and waited calmly.

Bones dropped her hands from the mistletoe and looked at Booth. Bones nodded her head and told Cam and Zack about the skull and to meet them there. She got on her jacket and then remembered about her present. She went through her desk and pulled out a tiny wrapped box and put it in her pocket.

She rushed to the SUV and saw Booth waiting. She got in and buckled her seatbelt. "They are gonna meet us there. And here." She took out the box and handed it to him. "For the gift exchange."

Booth watched as Bones came out of the Jeffersonian and waited for her to climb in and buckle her seat belt, taking the small wrapped box from her hand, his head cocked to the side. He wasn't about to ask the stupid question, because he knew how Bones was. Her logic would kick in and he'd feel dumb. He shook it for a moment, before smiling softly,

"Thanks Bones! I have yours in my desk," he said, other than setting out the Christmas tree and powering the lights with his truck, he had bought her a little something for Christmas. After all, she was his bones. He pulled the car out of the parking lot, and turned on the lights as he took off down the highway, towards their crime scene before pulling into a space just in front of the crime scene tape, and hopped out, waiting for Bones to get out, flashing his badge, and going out there with her to take notes.

Bones smiled when he shook the box. She got her gloves on and got out of the car and went under the yellow tape. Both Cam and Zack were already there seeing if they could find anymore body parts. Bones found the head and held it in her hands. "20 year old male, looks like a stab in the skull, about 4 weeks old."

Booth followed he rout, notebook and ink pen in his hand, taking the notes as to what she said, before crouching down and looking at the skull, scrunching his nose up at the obvious stab wound on the back, looking at it a little closer, before standing up, "So you think this guy here has been in that trash can for four weeks? What do they not collect trash through here?" he asked, looking around, and looking at the bin, before pointing to the officer on duty, "Find out whose bin that is." his attention moved to Bones, "Think Angela can..you know, do her thing and pop us out a face?"

Bones handed the skull over to Zack before standing up and wiping the dirt off her pants. "Yeah, I think so; I mean it is her job Booth." She shook her head and looked around the ground seeing if there was more body parts scattered.

She looked over at Booth seeing him stand there. "Do you want to help look or you just too grossed out about touching a body part?"

"Ha-Ha Funny Bones" he said, sarcastically, "I don't get grossed out," He said in that tone that basically told everyone he was trying to be macho. "I'm not putting on gloves. I'll look, not touch." Booth said, as he walked slowly through their crime scene, his brown eyes scanning for bones, any type of bone. He scanned behind another dumpster, and blinked, looking back, before crouching out, "Bones…Hey Bones, found…a bone…I think…" He pointed to where it was, and then looked in the dumpster, before looking up to the building above them, "Possibly dropped, and accidentally fell into that bin, before trash pick up, need to check trash pick up times, times between the last two pick ups, surveillances video of all the buildings around us. I want to know who came in and out of these two buildings, who had access the roof on both sides, and who this guy is…Need to get a crew to take the dumpster back to the Jeffersonian," he said as he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number, telling the man they needed a truck out there, and several men.

Bones went over to where Booth was and picked up the bone. "It's part of his leg, good job Booth." It took at least an hour to find all the bones and finally taking it to the lab. She heard everything that he was saying and shook her head. "Booth, we got it under control, Cam already told them what to do. We need to get back to the lab and piece the body together see what more we can find." She started to walk to the SUV. "Don't open your gift until we get back."

Booth nodded, and just kinda pouted that Cam beat it to him, but he shrugged it off, and he started to move to the SUV, his hand going into his long dress coat, fingering the small gift wrapped box and with wide brown eyes, it was evident where Parker got his looks from, as he pouted and got into the car, "But I don't know how long you will take in the lab, and I'm no good in there! I cant even remember that 'your head bone is connected to your neck bone' song!" he said as he climbed into the SUV and clicked on his seatbelt, before turning the engine on, and pulling out, driving back to the lab, stopping only once for a red-light in between.

He climbed out of his side of the vehicle and headed inside, holding the door open for Bones. "you go onto the lab, I have to get your present out of the desk. I guess I'll meet you back in your office.." he said softly, before parting ways, and finding the small box he'd wrapped neatly. It wasn't much, but he thought she would like it. It was a small necklace inside the box, with a small pendant with the Navajo symbols for love and trust, side by side.

He made his way to her office, sitting on her couch, before stretching out on his back and relaxing some.

Bones smiled at him and shook his head. "You are one crazy partner Booth, and I can deal with that." Bones walked into the lab and went over towards the squints and started putting the body together. Once it was done, Angela started to draw the face to our mystery person. Bones walked over to her office seeing Booth on the couch. She smiled and saw the gift he had in his hand. She hoped he liked her gift. It was a silver army like necklace that had his name on it and on the back say "Till the End" meaning they will be friends forever.

Booth perked up, watching Bones come in and immediately he sat up, and stood, handing her little box to her sheepishly, with a grin, "you open yours first.." he said softly, holding his own in his hand, that she'd given him earlier. And he'd kept his promise. He hadn't touched a piece of tape on it since she handed it to him. "Parker helped me wrap it, so he sends his love too," he said with a grin,

Bones smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to him. She took the box in her hands and shook it mocking Booth. She unwrapped it and opened the top and saw the necklace inside. "Oh my god, Booth. This is...beautiful. Didn't know you were a jewelry type." She put it under her neck and clipped it on. "It's really beautiful, thank you. Now open yours."

Booth grinned softly, "Lotta stuff you don't know about me Bones" he said playfully and nudged her, helping her put it on. "Its Navajo, that one," he said, touching one side, "Means love, and the other, trust" he said softly, and pulled his hand away before opening his gift like an eager four year old, his eyes widening, "Wow Bones. Did you have this made?!" he said as he unclipped the chain and hung it around his neck, looking at the medal on his neck, "I love it Bones!, Thanks!" he said, giving her a hug for a moment.

Bones smiled at him when he told her what they meant. Love & Trust. She bit her lip and wondered. She then watched has he quickly opened his gift. "Yeah, got it from the National Army Association. They knew you were apart of it and made you an official necklace. Except on the back, I had them put til the end since we will be friends till the end." She hugged him back and smiled to herself.

"Thanks Bones" He said, with a bright grin, gathering up their trash, and throwing it away, keeping the bow that came on his and putting it atop her head as he sat back down, holding onto the necklace she'd given him, all with a huge grin on his face. "I thought you'd like yours, because of the Native American symbols. Its an original too, I went out and had it made" He said with a smile as he propped his feet up on the coffee table, loosening his tie.

Bones felt the bow on her head and smiled. "Well I love it, me being into the whole native stuff and going on the trips. No ones given anything like this Booth, it means a lot." She saw him loosening his tie and smiled. She took out the knot and undid it and put it on the table. "Ties aren't really you, don't worry about wearing one." She then saw in the corner of her eye the mistletoe hanging. She stood up and went over to it. "You know, Christmas is sort of over and we can't keep this up all the time."

Booth blinked and lifted his chin some so Bones could help him with the knot, and before long, saw her stand up, and go towards the mistletoe. He stood up, in the little sprig's defense, and made his way over, half whining, placing his hand on it to keep her from it, "But I li-…" he blinked at where they were both standing.."Uh...This isn't a scheme from Caroline is it? I mean, is she watching?" he said, before he blinked and swallowed hard from looking at the mistletoe and looking down to Bones. Sucking up the courage, he leaned forward, whispering softly, "Was it really like kissing your brother?" He said, before he let his lips graze hers softly, kissing her, "Because if it was…" he said, wandering off on his words softly.

Bones saw Booth put his hand over the mistletoe. She looked around the room seeing if Caroline was near by or anyone was near. When he started moving in she moved her head towards his. When their lips met, her hands moved her way around his neck and kissing him back. She heard what he said and didn't answer back. She wanted to pull back but she couldn't. She actually felt...happy. She didn't want it to end.

When Booth didn't get an answer back, he felt his heart sink, thinking maybe he'd done something wrong, but then again, her hands were still around his neck, and all he could think about doing, was placing his hands on her hips, which is exactly what he did. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned in, and kissed her again, this time more softly, not as brisk as a few moments ago, wrapping his arms entirely around her waist, and deepening the kiss softly, before pulling back with that shocked look on his face, blinking slowly.

Bones felt his hands go on her waist and it made her glow. She never felt this way in forever. She felt him deepening the kiss and she did it right back. She pulled his face more towards her every time. She then felt him pull back and she opened her eyes and looked at him. They both stared at each other for a second. "Ummm...wow, that was...wow." She kept her hands around his neck.

Booth blinked for a moment, with that stunned look like he just stuck a fork in the toaster. He blinked and just swallowed hard, listening to her words and nodding in agreement. Then he heard it…CLAPPING outside of the office…He turned and saw Jack, just laughing away, "Squint" he mumbled, dazed still, before just telling Jack to go away, Angela dragging him off by his collar, before Booth turned back.."Now...where were we?" he said with a grin, leaning down again, and kissing her softly. "I like this feeling, this. Butterfly feeling in my stomach" he said softly, laughing against her lips for a moment.

Bones smiled at him and stroked the side of his face. Her heart dropped when she heard clapping. She turned and saw Hodgins standing there. She hid herself in Booth's chest embarrassed. She laughed a bit when Angela pulled him away. She looked back at Booth and smiled. "We were right here." She pulled his face down and kissed him. She heard what he said and nodded. "I hope the feeling would last forever." She smiled and kissed him again.

When Booth felt Bones sulking into his chest to hide away from Hodgins, he held her closer to him, keeping her safe, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, before leaning down, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his cheek, the soft stroking motion she made against his warm skin. "I hope it lasts too" He whispered, kissing her lips again softly, chuckling softly, "Wanna go to dinner tonight?" He said, before motioning up to the mistletoe, "I think we're safe to take it down now, because I have a feeling, I'm going to be kissing you without it around."

Bones smiled at him when he mentioned dinner. "I would love to go out to dinner, on one condition, it has to be Chinese." She kissed him again remembering they always had Chinese together. She pulled back looking up at the mistletoe. She went to her desk and took the scissors out of the drawer and with a quick snip it fell to the ground. "So, you would be kissing me without it?"

Booth watched the little spring fall to the ground, and he grinned softly, "Chinese it is" he said with a soft laugh, before he listened to her words, and he started to fidgeting, "Well...Yeah...if you want…I mean of…" he wandered off in his words. He was actually shy, but everyone knew how timid booth could be talking about sexual relations, and that ranged everything from sex to holding hands and kissing. He smiled sheepishly, that charming grin, before he kissed her lips again, "Yep, see."

Bones knew the kind of guy he was and wasn't afraid about it. He was a great father, a great partner, and mostly a great friend. She knew that without him, there would be no Bones, since he's the only one calling her that. When he kissed her without the mistletoe she grinned big and kissed him back.

A knock was heard on the door and Bones looked up and saw it was Angela. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a match." Bones looked at Booth and kissed him one more time before going to the lab table where the bones were all together.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth grinned, feeling her kiss him back before he wandered off, after she left, and grinning like a chesire cat the entire time. He made his way to his office, and getting questioned by the head of the FBI about his missing tie, he just said, "It was too warm in the lab for it" He finally made his way to the lab with some results for Bones that had come in through the FBI. Swiping his card, he made his way up to the platform,

"Bones, gotta lead on a suspect. Name's Donovan Gresham, Got a hit in the fingerprint database from the dumpster. He's a sexual predator, just released from prison…four weeks ago." he said as he held up the papers and grinned softly. "Want me to go it alone, or you wanna come and help out?"

Angela showed Bones the face and saw they found a match. "Ok, Zack, Hodgins I want you to head towards where we found the body and try and see what floor he might have fell from. Do your little experiment if you have to." They looked at each other and high fived then took off.

She turned and saw Booth and heard the info he gave her. "Yeah sure, let me get my jacket." She went to her office and got her jacket from her chair. She walked by the platform looking at Angela. "Call me if you find out anything else." Angela nodded and shook her head smiling.

Booth looked at the face in curiosity, before saying "We have a name with the face yet? Or are we still waiting on that?" he asked as he followed Bones to her office, and held open her jacket for her, before grabbing up his own jacket, the long one that went past his knees. He opened the door for her, before making their way near the SUV, where he opened her door for her before going to his side and climbing in.

Pulling out of the lab parking lot, he smiled and looked over to her, just smiling before stopping for a red light, and then going when it flashed green, "Bones, I want you to be careful ok? This guy is dangerous. And he hasn't shown up for parole, so I don't know what he's done, but that is our ticket to bring him in, his parole violation"

He pulled up in front of the house and hopped out, waiting for her by opening her door and then headed up to the door, knocking, "Mr. Gresham…it's the FBI, we'd like a word?" A loud bang was heard on the inside, and a door slamming, "He's running..." He said as he jumped off of the porch and un-holstered his weapon as he ran around to the other side, seeing the guy trying to clear the back fence, Booth jumping up on the fence and falling over on the other side with the guy, tackling him, before feeling a stinging blow to the side of his face. "You know, I don't like people punching me" He said to the suspect, rolling him over, his knee on Gresham's back, handcuffing him before jerking him up, "Mr. Gresham, you are under arrest for parole violation. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney" he said as he walked the guy around the fence and to the SUV, shoving him against it rather roughly, "That's for punching me" Booth said, before shoving him in the back seat.

Bones shook her head. "Jacob Davison, he lives in Old Pine Road, about 20 miles from where he was killed." She got in the car and looked at Booth. "I'll be alright you know me." They got to the house and heard the bang from the inside. She saw Booth go the other way while she kicked the door down finding some evidence. She found a file on the table all about Jacob. She looked out the window and saw Booth get punched in the face. She took the file with her and ran out.

She saw Booth arrest the guy and throw him up against the car then into the backseat. She walked over to him has he closed the door. "Found a file on the victim, pictures, ID, everything." She looked on the side of his face seeing a red mark. She laid her hand gently on his cheek. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Booth looked at the file, but didn't touch it. After all, Bones was the one with the gloves. "Sick…" feeling her hand on his cheek, he flinched, sucking in some, but didn't move away from her touch, "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing a little ice wont fix" he said as he went to her door and opened it, climbing in, on his own side, and turning around to the guy in his backseat, "Make a noise, and I'll strap you to the front of this thing, and carry you in like an Elk, understood. I don't LIKE getting punched" He said as he turned around and put the car in gear, turning to Bones,

"Does it say in that file of Jacob's relation to our suspect?" Booth asked calmly, his anger not even showing when he talked to bones, but when he spoke to Gresham in the backseat, he sounded vicious.

Bones got in the car and heard Booth yell at the suspect. She looked through the file and looked at the information sheet. She found Donovan Gresham under Uncle. She looked over at Booth. "He's Jacob's uncle." She looked behind the seat and saw him stare at her. She got see in his eyes how angry he was and how he would lose it any second. "We need to get back." She looked down away from his contact.

Booth drove away from the suspects' house, and saw how Bones looked away from his contact, and he reached over, and placed a hand affectionately on hers, calmer now than he was just a few seconds ago. "Uncle huh?" He said, as he drove on, not hearing a peep out of the man in the back seat, until they pulled into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian, and Booth climbed out, pulling Mr. Gresham out of the backseat roughly, and shoved him towards the building, "**Police brutality**" was all the suspect said, "Brutality my ass, I should arrest you for the assault of a federal agent, but I'm in a good mood today."

Soon, Booth found himself in an interrogation room with Bones, and the suspect, dropping pictures on the table of the skull, and Angela's drawing, "Mr. Gresham how well did you know your nephew?" "**Jacob? Hell, he was a piece of work, boy wasn't all upstairs ya know.**" "No, Sir, I don't know. Whaddya do? Get tired of him and his 'not all up stairs' and throw him off of the West Street high-rise?!"

Bones sat in the room while Booth questioned the guy. She couldn't believe his own uncle killed his nephew. She bit her lip has she read some of the information about Jacob. He was in the army, married for a year and had a baby boy. He was studying to be a doctor like his dad.

Bones stood up and slammed the file on the table. "How could you do that?! He was in the army and he had a family. He was going to be a doctor and you ruined it for him." She got so angry she punched him hard in the face making him fall back in his chair. She shook her head and left the room and went to her office and laid on the couch.

Booth attempted to get between the two, but missed, and also missed getting punched again by a hair, and before long, Booth jerked the guy up from the chair, handcuffed him, as bones walked out, "Donovan Gresham, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob Davison.."

Booth found his way down the hallway, his cheek swollen from where he got punched earlier, and it was bright red, and slowly turning the colors of the rainbow, and it hurt like almighty hell. But instead, he had a bag of ice in his hand, and walked into Bones's office, shutting the door softly, and crouching next to her, taking the hand she bunched Gresham with, and placed the ice on it, "I don't want your knuckles swelling." he said softly, brushing the hair from her face gently, kissing her forehead.

Bones saw Booth come in and put the ice on her knuckles. "I don't know what came over me. Just all the stuff I read, he was gonna be a doctor, a father. His kid was born 2 months ago and now he's never gonna see him grow up."

She put her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. "Stupid bastard." She whispered thinking about the uncle. She looked up at Booth seeing his cheek. "Booth, that isn't looking to good." She took the ice pack from him and held it to his cheek softly and stroking his hair with the other hand.

Booth nodded softly, and understood exactly what Bones meant. He kept the icepack on her hand for a moment, until he felt her take it from him, and suddenly he was looking dead at her, wincing from the ice on his cheek, and the pain in it, and the soft stroking of her hand in his hair. He winced softly for a moment, mumbling, "I'm ok Bones, just a little sore." He said, but didn't fight her touch. The ice was actually making it feel better. It wasn't making the headache leave, but the swelling was slowly, decreasing.

"I know what you mean about Gresham Bones, but I got a written confession from him. We got him, and he can't ruin the lives of anyone else..."

Bones put the ice pack on the table and looked at him. "You did great Booth. We still need to tell his wife though, it won't go so well." She looked at her knuckles and saw they were red. "Wow, I must of punched him harder then I thought."

Bones looked up at Booth seeing the mark on his cheek wanting to punch the guy again for doing that. She knew how much pain he was in and smiled before leaning towards him and kissed his lips.

Booth smiled and watched her place the icepack on the table, and leaned towards Bones, kissing her back softly on the lips, his hand tenderly stroking down her cheek for a moment, kissing her lips again, and lingering for a moment. Booth took Bones's hand and looked at her knuckles before lightly kissing each one for a moment, placing the icepack back on it for a few more moments, before standing up, "Yeah, we need to go tell the family.." This was the part of the job he hated. Telling the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Bones looked down still holding Booth's hands. "It's gonna be hard, he was a young man." She stood up and laced her hand with his. "I'll come with you, I don't want you going through something like this by yourself." She kissed him again softly trying not to hurt him.

Booth brought Bones's hand up and kissed it softly, before kissing her lips against tenderly, his hand touching her cheek. God he couldn't get enough of her. "Thanks Bones" he said softly. She knew how hard it was for him to be the bearer of bad news, especially with someone as young as Jacob, "There will be a 7 gun salute for that young man, because he was in the Army.." he said softly, slipping Bones's jacket on her shoulders and sliding into his, before opening the door to go out back to the SUV.

Opening her door for Bones to climb in, Booth got in on his side, and drove to the Davison family home, and soon found himself on the porch, toys evident from the small baby around.. Knocking softly, on the door, he flashed his badge to the young woman at the door, "May we come in Mrs. Davison?" He asked softly.

Bones held Booth's hand during the car ride to the Davison house. She looked at the toys on the porch and sighed.

The door opened and there stood a beautiful blonde holding a baby boy who wore green pjs. "Yes, is this about my husband, did you find him? Is he ok?" She led them in and sat on the couch holding the baby close to her. Bones looked at Booth then looked down at her hands.

Following the young woman in with the child, Booth sat down next to Bones, but Booth was strong, he didn't waiver, as he whispered softly, "Mrs. Davison…We found your husband…he was murdered. We have a suspect in custody who gave us a written confession…we're...sorry for your loss." Booth said softly, reaching out and touching them smiling, innocently child who would grow up without his father.

The woman looked down and her eyes watered up. She held the baby close to her and cried softly. "Jake..." She looked at them. "Thank you...for finding him...that's all I wanted was him being found." Bones walked over to her. "What's your son's name?"  
"Jacob, after his father." Bones held the baby's hand. "Make sure you show him a lot of pictures of him, so he never forgets what he looks like. I grew up without a dad too, its tough but I never forgot him." The woman nodded. "Thank you both." She led them out and shut the door gently.

Bones walked over to the SUV and laid her forehead against it crying softly.

Booth followed Bones out to the SUV, his hand on her back as he felt her body rising and falling which each soft cry, and just pulled her into his embrace, and rocked her softly where they stood, kissing the top of her head, and brushing her hair from her face with a soft, gentle hand that sometimes didn't fit his tough as nails personality.

"Shh...its ok baby" he whispered softly, before finally opening her door and letting her inside, whispering, "Are you ok?" he said quietly, the red mark on the side of his face now turning the dark color of a bruise from earlier that morning.

Bones looked down and wiped her eyes. She nodded slowly. "Could you take me home, please?" She laid her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes trying to stop herself form crying. In her head she saw her parents, the last time she saw them. Her life was never the same after they left.

Bones watched as the rain came down while they drove back to her place. It was quiet in the car. Bones knew if she talked she would start crying again.

Feeling Bones' heart break, broke Booth's heart as he nodded, and drove her towards her apartment. She'd gotten a new apartment since he'd blown up in her old one, and as he drove, he reached over and took her hand in his, holding it tightly as he drove. He pulled into her parking lot, and climbed out, opening her door for her, and helped her out, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and walked with her up to her apartment building, letting her unlock it before following her inside

Bones opened the door with her keys and threw them on the table. She went over to her couch and laid down resting her head on the pillow. She choked up a bit and closed her eyes. "Sorry...about the dinner plans..." She wiped her tears away and put her hair behind her ear.

Booth just followed her in, and watched, her before crouching down next to her, and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb, smiling softly, "Its ok. I'll cook for us, how's that?" He said with a grin. Booth...cooking…might be dangerous, but really he was an OK cook. "I can make…pasta…pasta…and more pasta...mainly Mac n Cheese. I can grill too…"

Bones laughed and held his hand. "Please don't burn down my kitchen...there's Mac n Cheese in the cabinets if you want that." She looked at his cheek and saw how bad it was. "That doesn't look so good; you should put more ice on it. There's a lot of ice in the freezer." She stood up and headed towards the freezer trying to get her mind off of her parents and more on Booth.

I love Mac and Cheese" he said, with that bright grin, wincing from the pain in his cheek, before he smiled and followed behind her into the kitchen, matching her step for step, his hands on her waist from behind before he picked her up and plopped her down right in front of him in a different direction. "Don't worry about my cheek. I've had worse.." he said with a laugh as he kissed her lips and wandered around the kitchen, looking in random cabinets for the Mac n Cheese box, finding it, and immediately, starting a pot of water so he could boil the noodles

Bones shook her head and smiled. "Whatever Booth. Please don't explode yourself again." She walked out of the kitchen and turned on her TV and putting on a James Bond movie. She was always into action movies, both her father and Russ got her into them. She got out some wine and poured herself and Booth a glass. She brought it with her to the couch and continued to watch the movie.

Booth could hear the James Bond theme song playing and he grinned as he poured some milk into his mix of Mac n Cheese, and grabbed two spoons and fixed a big bowl of it, before walking with the bowl back to the couch, taking off his shoes in the process, and sitting next to her, sitting on one of his feet, the other touching the floor as he sat hip to hip with her, holding the bowl up, "mmbroughtmmyoummammmspoon" he said through his mouth full of Mac n Cheese, before taking a sip of his wine.

Bones smiled and took the other spoon from him and ate some of the Mac n Cheese. "This is good, not burnt, you get an A ." She ate more while watching the movie. She shook her head at one scene of the movie. "I hate when James thinks he's all big and bad and knows what he's doing when clearly he doesn't. And in the end he still gets the ladies and has sex with them. Now that's not normal." She looked over at him. "You would love to be him don't you, getting your way with the ladies because you were Bond, James Bond?"

Booth grinned as she ate a bite out of his bowl of Mac n Cheese, and grinned softly. He listened to her words, and then shook his head, "No, I like being Special Agent Seeley Booth... It's Booth. Seeley Booth! "He said with a soft chuckle, "No, I like to romance my ladies, and hold onto them. Its not gentleman like to just have you way with them." he said softly, as he wrapped an arm around her gently, and kissed her temple. "Would you like me to be Bond, James Bond? Agent 007?"

Bones shook her head. "Nah, I think I like Agent Seely Booth better, much better actually." She took another sip of her wine and ate more. "So you have your way with the ladies huh? Think you can turn any girl on?" She smiled knowing she just challenged him.

Booth smirked softly, and watched her out of the corner of his eyes, taking another bite, before grinning, "hm maybe I can, maybe I can't.." he said grinning, "Why don't you tell me" he said softly, leaning forward and letting his lips meet hers tenderly, sucking softly on her lower lip for a moment, before pulling back and going right back to his Mac n Cheese, taking another sip of his wine.

Bones closed her eyes as he kissed her. She could never get enough of his kisses. She felt him suck on her bottom lip and smiled. It felt weird at first but then felt a bit better.

When he pulled back she smiled and saw him eat again. She went towards the kitchen to put her empty glass in the sink. She heard her phone go off in her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello...hello." No answer was heard and she hung up and went back into the living room.

Booth watched Bones get up, and before she could get back, he'd placed his empty bowl on the table, and had stretched out on the couch on his back, his eyes closed for a moment, and his hand behind his head, yawning. He rolled onto his side when Bones came in so she could either sit, or lay with them, however she felt like doing, as he watched the rest of the James Bond movie, fighting falling asleep

"Who was on the phone babe?" he asked softly, looking up to her with those wide brown eyes.

Bones came into the room and saw Booth laying there. She went to where his head was and lift his head up and laid it on her lap then put her feet on the table. "I don't know, no one answered." She stroked his hair gently wondering who was on the phone.

Booth lifted his head to lay it in Bones' lap, and relaxed, feeling her sitting with him, he couldn't help but TO relax, and the fact that she was stroking his hair, it just helped him relax more. That was his weakness, someone running their fingers through his hair. It instantly made him relax. Kind of like a baby. Hell, he was like a child in a lot of ways. If he was a passenger in a car, and he rode for too long, he fell asleep, just like a child does.

He shifted and kissed her thigh for a moment, before turning his attention back to the movie, only to feel his eyes close, as he drifted to sleep, right there laying in Bones' lap.

Bones felt his body not tense up anymore. She continued to stroke his hair and turned the TV off when the movie ended. She took a blanket that was behind her and covered Booth with it. Bones slowly got up and rested his head back on the couch.

She remembered tomorrow was trash day and quickly went outside and brought the can next to her mailbox. She was about to walk back inside and someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. They pulled her into a truck and threw her in and quickly drove off.

Booth's cell phone started ringing showing the caller ID the Hoover Building.

Booth was dreaming…dreaming well too and snuggle dup into the blanket, but jumped alive when his cell phone rang and vibrated hard against his leg, making him jump. Sitting up, he inhaled deeply, and looked around rubbing his eyes, "Bones?" he called out softly, and then realized…

…he was there alone.

"Booth" he answered his cell phone.

"Booth, it's Agent Mills, we have a problem, Donovon escaped when talking to a visitor. Apparently, the visitor was there to break him out. We lost him 10 minutes ago. We're sending out men to find him. You could be in danger Booth, since you're the one that arrested him."

Bones opened her eyes seeing she was in a dark place. Her hands were behind her back handcuffed and her legs were tied together. Her mouth had duct tape over it. She looked around the room seeing nothing but some furniture and garbage on the ground. She started shaking in fright. Then someone came over towards her. It was too dark to see their face. "Ever wanted to skydive Dr. Brennan...to your death?" The light turned on and Donovon stood in front of her.

"That son of a bitch…" He mumbled as he jumped up and immediately looked for Bones. He saw the trash out by the curb, but no Bones...her car was there…she was No where to be found, "Mills, he's got her. Who got him out? Where were they going, damn it" he said as he punched the wall, angry at himself for not keeping her safe. "Lock down all buildings over 2 stories tall in the DC Area…do it NOW." he said as he shut his phone and ran outside to his SUV, heading to the Jeffersonian, swiping his card as he went inside and up the platform,

"Squints…Bones has been taken, THINK, where was this kid at" He said, motioning to Jacob's remains. "Where was he BEFORE he was killed? What the hell killed him?" he said, sweating as he paced back and forth, back and forth. Scooping up the file from the table, he flipped through it, finding nothing more other than Donovan had a brother who died three years ago.

"Son of a bitch has my Bones now..." He said, obviously angry, scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela saw Booth come in angry and heard that Brennan was taking. "Oh my god." She went over to him and tried calming him down. "Booth relax, we'll find her I promise." Hodgins and Zack quickly found the location of the building. "It's on 14th street. Zack and I ran test on which floor he supposedly dropped Jacob, the 15th floor."

Bones laid on the ground hurt after being thrown towards the wall to get some answers. "I'll...never tell you..." She choked up. Blood ran down her face and her body ached. He uncuffed and untied her and looked at her in the eyes.  
"Then you're gonna have to die, just like my nephew." He pulled her up by the hair and took her to the baloney of the building. He made her look down and saw where the body use to be. It was a long way down. "Please..."  
"Just tell me where Agent Booth is and I'll let you go."  
Bones looked down and shook her head. Donovon sighed and punched her in the stomach. She fell over the railing but quickly grabbed the bars tightly. Donovon looked at her and smiled. "Lets see how long you last." He went inside and locked the door.

Booth didn't need anymore answers. He heard what Zack, Jack, and Angela all had to say and he was out of the building faster than lightning. He darted out the door and into his SUV, turning on the lights and sirens, and sped out to the building on 14th street. He squealed to a halt in front of the building, and ran inside, and flashed his badge to whoever tried to stop him as he ran into the elevator, but it wasn't moving fast enough, so he hit the button, and walked back out, then ran up the 15 flights of stairs, his gun drawn as he ran down the hall.

"FBI FREEZE" he said, holding his gun up to the suspect, "Where the hell is my partner?" he said, but he didn't wait for an answer, seizing Donovan by the throat and slamming him hard against the wall, but the man fought back, pushing Booth back against the wall across the hallway, punching him hard in the stomach and face. Booth spat out blood from his mouth, as he grabbed the guy by the throat again, and put his weapon in his mouth, "If she dies, I will kill you…slowly, and I won't think twice about it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He said grabbing Donovan's wrist as it came up and twisted it hard enough to hear a small snap, watching the guy crumple to the ground. Booth pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed the man, making sure he hurt Donovan's wrist again, "Now where the hell is she?"

Donovon looked at Booth slowly. "She...can't...hang on...any longer." He let his head fall to the ground.

Angela, Zack and Hodgins got in the car and followed Booth to the place. Angela looked around the area where they found the body. Her head slowly went up and saw Brennan hanging off the building. "Oh my god!" Angela took out her phone and called Booth. She heard him answer. "Booth, she's hanging off the building, get her now!"

Booth Glared down at Donovan before Booth answered his cell phone, his eyes widening, he jumped clear over Donovan and tried the door…locked, "DAMN IT" he hollered as he raced back and kicked the door hard, and fell outside, seeing Bones' hands, he scrambled over to her, "BONES!" He yelled as he reached around, and grabbed her arms with a tight grip and pulled, "Let go, I've got you, let go" he said softly, pulling her hard up and over the railing, falling back on the floor hard with her on top of him, gripping and holding her tightly.

Bones saw the door fly open and saw Booth. She felt him felt her arms and getting pulled up. She fell on top of Booth and held him tightly shaking in fear. She had her arms around him neck and her head on her shoulder. Some of the blood from her face getting on him.

The squints ran upstairs with some officers who took Donovon away. Zack saw Bones and called out. "We need a medic now!"

Booth lay on the floor. His chest hurt from being punched repeatedly, his face was probably black and blue and bloody, but he didn't care. He clung to bones, wiping her hair out of her face, and wiping the blood from her face with his hand, not caring. He just held onto her tightly, rocking her tenderly, whispering softly, "its ok. I'm here. I've got you" He said softly,

The medics came and Booth still clung to Bones, until they finally made him get up and put her in the ambulance on the bottom floor. Limping out with her, he held onto her hand tightly, never letting her out of his sight. "I'm riding with" he said, defiantly as he climbed in the back, sitting at the seat near Bones' head, his hands resting softly beside her, on her shoulders.

Bones held Booth's hand tightly and closed her eyes as they worked on her. They lift up her shirt and a dark bruise was shown. The medics looked at Bones. "Looks like you broke two ribs." They said has they felt around the area. Bones winced in pain. She looked over at Booth seeing him hurt. "Are you ok?"

Booth's side hurt like hell, he could hardly breathe and his face felt like he'd been beaten by a bus, but he put on a soft smile for Bones, and nodded, "I'm fine, worry about you." he said softly, stroking her cheek tenderly with his thumb, keeping his head down so the medic's wont attempt to work on him. He took her hand softly, to help her through the pain.

They got to the hospital and they separated Booth and Bones to work on them. They worked on Bones putting 7 stitches in her head then giving her pain medication for her ribs. They took Booth to another room and gave him an x-ray on his chest and saw he punctured his breathing tube.

Angela went into Bones' room and sat next to her. "Are you ok sweetie?"  
"How's Booth?"  
"He's getting checked out by the doctor."  
"Is he gonna be ok?"   
"He's a tough guy, he can get through it." Angela took Bones' hand and held it. "I thought I was gonna lose you, when I saw you handing off the building."  
Bones nodded. "I thought I was gonna lose myself too. I'm glad Booth was there."  
"So tell me, what's going on with you two, are you dating or still partners?"  
"I don't know yet, I mean we just started kissing this morning, its up to him."  
"Well, what do you want?"  
Bones looked down then heard the doctor come in. "Temperance Brennan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we gave you meds for your ribs, and for your head, you need to stay off your feet for about a week or two."  
"But what about my job?"  
"Well, maybe you could use a little break." He smiled and walked out. Bones laid back against the pillow and sighed.

Booth fought getting taken, and when they found he'd punctured his windpipe and cut his lung from a broken rib, they forced him into the bed, and after that, he didn't fight too much. They kept him under surveillance, having taken him into surgery to repair the tear in his lung, and the hole in the bronchial tube. He woke up to Jack nearby, groaning as he sat up,

"**Where the hell are you going Booth** " "To Check on B-bones" he said hoarsely, getting to his feet, and finding his jeans he limped, leaning over after taking all the tubes out of his hand, the Ivs and things. "**Booth, she's fine. She'll be ok**" "I gotta protect her" he said hoarsely, "I let her down, and I can't let her down again" He mumbled. Jack stepping in front of him, "Jack I may be hurt, but I'll still snap you like a twig" he mumbled, "**What is up with you and Bones huh? You two are awful close here lately. I say you like her, and yall are dating..**." "I don't know, move out of my way Jack" He mumbled, "I mean I love Bones. I do. She's the best thing that happened to me, but it's up to her. If she doesn't want to be with me, I love her enough to let her got if that's what she wants, cause that's all I want…is what she wants.." He said softly, before squeezing past Jack, and limping down the hall. He was already breathing kinda raggedly from the surgery, and he wasn't supposed to be up, but hell, he didn't care. He sidled into Bones' room quietly, and sat down groaning.

Angela and Bones saw Booth come in. "Booth you look like hell, no offence." Angela said to him. Bones squeezed her hand and eyed towards the door. Angela nodded and left the room.

Bones looked at him seeing him hurt and it broke her heart inside. She blamed herself for this, getting him hurt. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "Angela's right you look awful. You should get back to bed."

"Thanks Angela, aren't you peachy" Booth said sarcastically, before shaking his head, watching Bones with bright brown eyes, "I let you down once Bones, you got taken, and I'm supposed to take care of you, and look where I got you. I'm supposed to protect you and I failed. I'm not going to let you down again." he said hoarsely, before laying his hand over his rest, holding onto his ribs.

Bones looked at him and shook her head. "Booth no, you didn't fail me, don't think that. It was my fault for taking the trash out at night; I live in a strange neighborhood. You are always there to protect me Booth; you're my hero and always will be." She looked down at her hands. "HmhmImhmhlovehmhhmyouhmhmh" She mumbled.

Booth kept his head ducked and a hand on his ribs as he kept a solid eye on Bones. He wouldn't sleep till she got out of the hospital in the next few days. He wouldn't sleep until she was better. He heard what she mumbled, and he caught most of it…after all he had a four year old that would mumble things, and expect him to know what it meant, and he smiled to himself, wincing. He'd taken his IV out, which meant no pain medication for his throat nor for his ribs, and his face pounding where all the bruises were, but he smiled, whispering hoarsely,

"I love you too Bones."

Bones looked over at him after what he said. She smiled a bit but then faded seeing him in so much pain. She scooted over to the side of the bed closer to Booth and slowly let out her hand.

"Come here." Her hands were red and swollen but she would do anything to feel his touch.

Booth looked up and saw Bones telling him to come to her, and slowly, grimacing he stood up, hissing as he moved towards her, and pulled his chair with him, before giving up on that and going to it, pushing it with his hip before he sat down next to her, taking her hand gently in his, kissing it so tenderly so he wouldn't hurt her, before he rest his other hand around her softly, so that he was half holding her the best he could, regardless of pain, and even though he was in the chair and she in the bed, he held her tightly to him. "So much" he said, finishing off what he was telling her a moment go. "I love you too, so much"

Bones smiled letting a tear run down her cheek. She laid her hand gently on the other side of his bruise and pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately. "I love you, with all my heart." She kissed him again.

Booth wiped away the tear that streaked down her cheek, and kissed her back just as passionately, holding onto her tenderly. Watching the nurse walk in, she started fussing, "_ Agent Booth you are NOT supposed to be in here, you are supposed to be in your room, resting, off of your feet on PAIN medication and eating pudding Get back to your room now!_" "I'm not doing it. I'm staying right here. I can rest right here. I'm not leaving," he said, acting as if he weren't in pain, but everyone knew that was a joke in itself. Both Bones and Booth were in pain, but he felt a lot better just being able to touch and be near Bones.

Bones looked at the nurse. "Could you move his bed in here, it is a two bed room; you can fit it in here?" She continued to hold his hand. The nurse sighed and nodded asking her assistant to bring in his bed with his meds. The man picked up Booth and placed him on the bed putting the IVs back in him. "Now stay." He said like a dog command. Bones laughed and smiled at Booth. Their beds were close enough that Bones could hold his hand.

Booth grunted when the assistant picked him up, and he laid down in the bed, but he actually felt better sitting up than lying down. Unbeknown to everyone, Booth had a needle phobia, so he turned his head, and yelped when the needle slid into his skin, and he just grumbled after that shifting so he was as far over on his bed as he could go, and held onto Bones' hand, waiting till the male nurse left, and he got up and leaned over bones, kissing her tenderly, before grunting, getting back in his bed. "Mm get some rest Bones. Whether they know it or not, I'm getting up in the morning to go get that son of a bitch and beat his brains in at the Hoover building," he said, half joking. He would get Donovan back for what happened, and made sure he suffered.

Bones looked at him. "Booth, please don't...just stay with me ok he's getting punished for what he did trust me." She kissed him back and held his hand. "Tomorrow we can go home ad rest, we don't need to go to work tomorrow, and we can have ourselves a little break from the madness. Maybe we can talk about, where we go from here." Bones laid her head down facing Booth smiling.

How could he say no to a face like that? Booth smiled softly, and reached over touching the side of her face softly, and nodded, "Ok, I wont go" he said quietly, and held onto her hand softly, whispering, "Get some rest, you've had a hard day" he said with a soft chuckle. His pain meds were working, so he didn't feel much pain, but he was fighting sleep. "I love you" he whispered.

Bones closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you too." She started drifting to sleep. She dreamed of herself in the park with Booth walking through snow and Parker in front of them playing in the snow. Bones picked up snow and threw it in Booth's face and started laughing. She turned back straight ahead and saw her father standing in front of her. "It's time to go home Tempe." Bones then sat up in her bed and looked around the room then laid back down panting a bit.

Booth watched as Bones fell asleep, and let himself doze some, but not enough to actually dream. Often his dreams were haunted with memories of those he killed in the war as a sniper. So he didn't like to dream, so he only dozed off and on. He woke up periodically, to check on the sleeping woman next to him, the woman he loved so much. He even sat up halfway through the night, and watched her, until a nurse came in and scolded him.

He watched her jolt awake, and immediately he sat up, grunting some, and moved closer to her, actually sitting on her bed some, whispering, "Shh its ok, I'm right here."

Bones felt arms go around her and saw Booth. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I saw him Booth, my dad...he wants me to come home." She shook her head and pulled back looking at Booth. "I really hate hospitals." She laid one hand on his.

Booth kissed her head softly, and just held onto her, picking her up with a grunt and a wince on his part, and sat down on her bed, behind her, letting her rest between his legs so she could lay against him, so she could feel him breath when she went back to sleep, so she would know he was right there. His arms wrapped around her softly, "you're not going anywhere baby," he whispered softly, "I'm always going to be right there with you. Always. I hate them too" he said, kissing the back of her head, "We leave tomorrow morning. Jack is going to come pick us up and I told him to come in something other than that toy car of his" he said with a short chuckle.

Bones smiled and lay in his arms. "I know, you are always there for me like I'm there for you." She closed her eyes again. "I just hate being here, hearing the heart machine go to a straight line or whatever. I will never get use to it." One of the nurses came in and saw Booth and shook her head. "In bed now, or I'm gonna have to strap you don't." Bones slowly got off of him and the nurse helped him to his bed. "You don't want to be strapped down, trust me." She walked out of the room. Bones smiled and looked at him.

"I know" He said softly, keeping his arm wrapped around her softly, until the Nurse forced him back to his bed, grumbling. Booth was funny when he grumbled. It was also evident where Parker got his looks. Booth slid back into the bed, and then waited till the Nurse left, before mumbling, "I'm hungry for something other than pudding.." he mumbled as he got up and grabbed the IV pole and wheeled it along while he limped to the door and looked out. He padded back into the room from looking out and with all the strength he could muster at the time, pushed the bed as close as he could get it to Bones's, leaving only enough room for her IV pole, and then actually laid with one leg atop hers softly, "No, I don't want to be strapped in, but technically. I'm in bed." he said with that childish grin.

Bones rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "You're a funny guy Booth." She stared at him trying to stay awake but slowly fell asleep again. "Go to sleep Booth." She mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Booth nodded, but he didn't go to sleep, although he did get scolded for it, for not resting. He would rest when he knew Bones would be ok. So he sat up, watching the TV on mute, watching Bones sleep through the night. Tiredly, he watched the sun rise through the window and even at pudding for breakfast, looking over at Bones' food, eyeing it because he was still hungry, but shook his head, knowing she needed to eat...that nasty pudding too. He'd get Jack to get them some real food when they got out later on today. He was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against it, trying to keep his tired eyes open, and refusing to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack walked into the room and saw Booth. "Dude, you look awful, did you even-" He looked at Bones' food. "Oh, pudding." He took it and got the spoon and started eating. "Have you been up all night?" He mumbled with the pudding in his mouth. Bones stayed asleep still tired but she could hear everything.

"Don't even say I look like shit" He said, grinning, "I already know I do. And no I didn't sleep. I watched some commercial programming stuff for something, and then watched the sun rise the best I could. You know they said, they'd strap me down if I moved?! When we get out of here, seriously, you're going to have to get us real food, other than that pu-HEY that's Bones'" Booth said, but he knew Bones was asleep, so she wasn't likely going to eat it til they brought a fresh one anyone.

Hodgins finished the pudding and put set it on the table. "So, did you talk to her, see what she wanted?" He looked at Bones and saw she was asleep and walked over to Booth's side of the bed. "You really need to get sleep, or she won't be into you anymore." He chuckled at him.

"I did…I suppose…well…I love her, and she told me she loved me, so that makes us a couple, right?" He said, watching a sleeping Bones with tired eyes, before looking to Jack, "I'll sleep when I get home and I know she's safe and better. Then I'll sleep" he said, but he knew if he sat still long enough, he'd be out like a light bulb.

"You guys are in a hospital; I think you guys are pretty safe. I'm gonna go get the release forms for you two and get you out of here, I took your SUV here." He smiled then ran out of the room. Bones slowly woke up and looked at Booth. "I'm fine Booth; you didn't need to stay up."

Booth jumped when Bones woke up and spoke to him, before slyly smiling at her, "You were listening to us. Jack at your pudding" He said, before shrugging, "Yeah I did…" he said so softly, it was close to inaudible. He still felt guilty for what happened, but Booth watched as the nurse came in and handed bones her clothes and booth his jeans and shirt back, and unhooked their Ivs, Booth not watching as they took his out, and he got up slowly, "_Mr. Hodgins will be back with your release forms, you two change._" Booth nodded and grabbed his blanket up and wrapped it around him, being slightly modest, and moved into the nearby bathroom the best eh could, giving Bones the privacy she needed, and changed, waiting for her to finish getting dressed before he came out.

Bones slowly got her clothes on wincing every time she bent. She sat on the bed and got on her shoes. "You can come out Booth." She said at the door. Hodgins walked in and looked at her. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Better, now that I got sleep."  
"Yeah, unlike Booth. Heard you told him you loved him."  
"Yeah..." She looked down.  
"You ok Brennan?"  
"I don't know, he's so worried about me and doesn't care about himself when I do."  
Hodgins nodded. "I see where you're going. Oh the airport called, they changed your flight to tomorrow."  
"Thanks Jack."  
"Did you tell Booth yet?"  
"I will, just not now."

Booth heard Bones call her out, but missed most of the conversation with Jack, other than did you tell booth. "Did you tell me what?" he asked softly, looking at her, dressed in the jeans and shirt, wincing as he moved, but he stood up and sat down next to Bones. "Jack you're gonna get us real food right?" He said, watching Jack nod, and Booth sighed, "Thank god." Booth stood up and held out his hand for Bones, helping her stand up, before the nurse came in with two wheelchairs, and said it was hospital policy for patients to leave in wheelchairs. Booth grumbled as he sat down in one, and went to wheel it himself, only to have the nurse actually pop his hand and help Jack wheel them out to the SUV

Bones looked at Booth. "I'll tell you later." Jack wheeled Bones outside while the nurse had Booth. They got to the SUV and Jack sat Bones in the front and Booth in the back. Jack got in the driver's seat and headed towards a Burger King drive-thru and got food for everyone. They drove back to the lab and brought them to Bones' office. Bones sat on her couch and started eating.

Booth ate his French fries in the car, and when they got to Bones' office, Booth ate the hamburger, sitting on the couch next to Bones, and once he finished his burger and threw the trash away, he rest his head against the back of the couch, slowly falling asleep while talking to Jack and Bones, and was soon, sleeping sitting up, exhausted from staying up all night keeping a watchful eye on bones.

Bones looked over at Booth and smiled. She took the blanket from the end of the couch and covered Booth. She closed the door to her office and turned off the lights. She walked on the platform and talked with the squints.

Booth woke up to a dark office, and no bones, and groaned as he got up, and padded to the door, looking out. His hair was standing up in all different directions, and when he saw Bones was ok, he yawned and kept an arm around his chest holding onto his ribs as he padded into the Jeffersonian, and up to the platform, looking at Zack and pointing to the card thing and made him swipe it so he could get in, and walked up to everyone.

Bones saw Booth come up and quickly got him a chair to sit down. She sat him down and sat next to him. Anyone sat by the table and started talking. Bones took Booth's hand and held it under the table and smiled at him.

Angela smiled at him. "So Temp, when are you leaving for your trip?" She looked down and shook my head softly.

Booth didn't really want to sit down, but he didn't fight with Bones, knowing she'd got into some logical rant and he'd end up on his tail end anyways in a chair. He took her hand softly, and linked his fingers with hers, and then cocked his head to the side.

"Trip? What trip?" he asked softly, his brown eyes widened some and wondered what Angela was talking about. He looked from Bones to Jack, to Zack to Angela, and just blinked.

Bones looked over at you. "Ummm...I got a phone call from California, they found a body they haven't figured out, its not usual. I'm gonna be gone for a few days. I was gonna tell you, then all of this happened and I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Booth." She looked down losing eye contact with him.

Booth nodded, and just blinked, and mumbled, "Ok." with a little hurt in his voice. He knew what her job made her do. She traveled with it, and sometimes he couldn't go, he knew that. He just wished she would have told him, but she hadn't and no changing that. He nodded, and sat there, unusually quiet for a few minutes before he got up, "I'm gonna go call Rebecca, tell her to bring Parker here for a while" he said as he slowly got up and limped down the steps, and went into Bones' office, and talked to Rebecca for a few moments, telling her to bring Parker here for the day, he'd go home with Booth. And then he just sat down, and blinked, thinking to himself, questioning if Bones trusted him. And why hadn't she told him sooner.

Bones looked down as he walked away. Angela touched her shoulder. "You ok?" Bones nodded. "Yeah, I need to head home...start packing." She slowly walked off the platform and went to her office to get her purse. She saw Booth in there and looked down. "I'm heading home to start packing." She put on her jacket and pulled out her keys.

"You don't need to drive" Booth said softly, as he stood up, and moved to her, placing his hands timidly on her hips, "I'm sorry…I just thought you would have told me…are you sure you're up to going out there?" he asked softly, watching her, kissing her lips softly. "Want me to come help you pack? I mean, I'll have Parker, but you know he's well behaved; we can go help you pack. I want to take you to the airport tomorrow..." he said softly.

Bones felt him kiss her and smiled. "I was gonna tell you Booth, I just didn't want to hurt you, I didn't know this would be happening with us." She laid her hands on his shoulders. "I don't think its safe for you to drive, you can barely walk. Don't worry about me Booth; I'm just packing a few things. You have fun with Parker." She kissed him again and got her stuff together.

Booth nodded, and let his shoulders sink some. "Can I at least take you to the airport in the morning?" he asked softly, kissing her back softly, before walking slowly back to the couch and taking a seat so his ribs would stop hurting. He just wanted to see her off safely, before he whispered, "It's my job to worry about you Bones. If I don't, what kind of man would that make me?"

Bones sat next to him and took his hand. "I know but I don't want you to worry too much ok? In your office I gave you a webcam and I'll talk to you everyday." She kissed him again with both hands on each side of his cheeks gently. "I would love for you to take me to the airport." She laid her head on his shoulder.

Booth nodded and grinned softly, kissing her back tenderly on her lips, wrapping his arms around her softly for a moment, then kissing her head, "Thank you Bones." he said softly, and just held her for a moment. "I'll bring Parker by this afternoon sometime, he really likes you, you know. And he misses his Bones." he grinned and kissed her lips again for a moment, before running his hand along her back, "Make sure you take your pain medication with you tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah, I like Parker a lot. You think he'll be ok with us being together and all?" She held his hands and laced them together and kissed him again. She didn't want to be away from his touch. She would miss his touch a lot during her trip.

Booth held onto Bones' hands gently, and kissed her knuckles softly and just kinda leaned into her, laughing softly, "You know. I think he will be. He keeps asking me how come I don't have you as my girlfriend. The boy is smart. He wants to be a "Fornezic anthropologizt" as he says." Booth grinned, and kissed Bones softly on the lips again, "I'm going to miss you, but while you're gone, I'll talk to Parker about us together."

Bones laughed hearing Booth mimic Parker. "I'm gonna miss you too Booth, more than ever before. I really care about Parker; he's a great kid, just like his dad." She wrapped her arms around his neck trying not to hurt him. She kissed him passionately and got closer to him almost forgetting she had to go back.

"Parker is a better man than I am" He said, Feeling Bones get closer to him, Booth shifted some, and pulled her to him, kissing her back just as passionately, his hands holding onto her hips tenderly. He didn't want her to go away, but he couldn't stop her, but right here, right now, he could hold her and kiss her, which was what he was doing. Deepening the kiss softly, he finally pulled back enough to breathe for a moment, before kissing her again, passionately, and realizing that if anyone walked in her office at the time, they'd see the couple making out on the couch.

Bones pushed Booth down against the couch slowly and continued to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair and around his neck. She didn't want to leave now, but she promised that she would solve the case.

She kissed him deeply each time until she heard someone clear their throat.  
Bones looked up from Booth who was below her and saw Angela holding Parker's hand. "Are we interrupting?" Angela said. Parker smiled at Bones. "What are you doing with my daddy Bones?" He giggles a bit.

Booth fell back against the couch, without so much as a grunt, and continued to kiss her, his hands slowly roaming her back, finally resting on her lower back tenderly, holding her to him, his hand moving up and running through her hair, down her back, and softly finding its place just underneath her blouse on her lower back.

Booth shifted and looked a t the door when Bones looked up, "Parker!" he said, sounding like a teenager whose voice had yet to change, before he cleared his throat, slowly sitting up with Bones, his hand still holding onto the woman he loved. "Uh, Parker c'mere Buddy…" So he was going to tell the boy now instead of later. No perfect time like the present huh? "Parker, there is something Daddy needs to talk to you about, come here." He said, picking up his son with a grunt and wince, and looking at him, "Son...Bones wasn't doing anything to me, uh...Son, Bones and I are…boyfriend and girlfriend, and when you get older, that happens between boyfriends and girlfriends…" he said, shifting. "T-Thanks Angela for bringing him to me"

Angela nodded and started laughing walking out the door. Parker looked at Booth then Bones and smiled. "I told you but you never believed me. You and Bones do the same thing like Mommy and her boyfriend, except they use her room. Why don't they just use the couch Daddy?" Bones covered her mouth from laughing. She stood up and smiled. "Well, I have to start packing. I'll see you two later; maybe we can all go out for dinner together." She messed up Parker's hair and kissed Booth's forehead. "Good luck Booth." Se said grabbing her stuff and leaving them alone to "talk".

Booth blinked and watched Bones walk out of her office to go pack and all he wanted to do was the melt right there, because he HATED talking about things what his son had seen...and of course...he was the father, he had to suck it up and do it…so…they talked.

"Son, your mommy and Captain Fantastic use the bedroom because...some...things that we were doing on this couch aren't meant to be seen by little eyes like yours…" "**But why Daddy?**" Booth swallowed hard, and stood up slowly, "We'll talk more about this later," "**No Daddy, I wanna know NOW**" "ooh lord…ok...things we were doing on the couch son, and what mommy and her boyfriend do…they lead to little babies...and.." He wandered off and picked up his son, ignoring the pain in his chest, as he pulled his son to sit up on his shoulders, handing the boy his car keys, "hold onto those for Daddy. We're gonna go get something to eat, and we gotta find Bones a little something ok? We're going to her house tonight for a little while, because she's going away, and its breaking Daddy's heart, but she'll be back soon" He said, as he toted his son out the door and to the SUV, going to the back and pulling out Parker's car seat from the hatch in the back, and set it in the back seat, setting his son down on the inside, and buckling him in.


	6. Chapter 6

Booth drove, talking to his son about his day at school and the like, answering his son's questions about why he looked like he'd been hit by a bus, and finally pulled into Subway's parking lot and toted his son inside, getting them some sub sandwiches, and making Bones one. They sat down and ate, before driving to Bones' house, and picking his son up, Booth knew that no matter how much he hurt, he was always picking up and playing with Parker. He let Parker knock on the door and he yelled in, "**Bones! Its Parker and Daddy!!!**"

Bones got her bags packed and got her meds together putting them in a separate bag. She wondered how it went with Booth and Parker and hoped Parker didn't ask her anything tonight.

She heard the door knock then a little boy's voice. She smiled and unlocked her door and saw her two favorite boys standing there. "Hey, perfect timing I just finished packing." She opened the door wider and led them in. She kneeled down in front of Parker and smiled. "I wasn't able to give you your present on Christmas so I thought you would like it now. Go ahead and look under the tree." She stood up and whispered in his ear. "You guys don't have Wii do you?"

Parker's brown eyes that matched his daddy's widened as he darted off to find the Christmas tree, and started to rip open the paper as Booth whispered back, "No" Before he kissed her ear softly, and grinned, his hand on her waist, "We brought you a sub from Subway" he said, placing the bag on the kitchen table, "Don't tell me you got the boy-" "**DADDY IT'S A WII!!!!!**" "-a wii.." booth grinned, knowing he'd get just as much use out of it as Parker would. "ooh I know you didn't" Booth grinned, and moved in front of her, his hands on her hips for a moment, kissing her lips, "Parker asked me why we looked like we got hit by a bus…told him we caught a bad guy."

"Yeah, and Daddy was a super hero and saved me. I knew he would like it, keep him active, its a lot of fun, I played one before. How did the whole talking thing go and is he gonna ask me anything I should be aware of?" She leaned in and kissed him. She moved her lips to the spot just below his ear and sucked on the spot for a while.

"I hope he wont, I tried my best…I don't do well with talks like that" Booth said and hissed softly as she sucked on the sensitive spot below his ear…that was the spot that drove him nuts. He bent at the knees and groaned softly, "woman, that's going to drive me to the floor," he said, snickering softly, before pulling away from her, kissing her neck softly, right at the pulse point, tasting the skin for a moment, and snickering, pulling away,

"I hope he doesn't ask anyway.., and yeah, that Wii will be good for him. I've never played one. Parker!" "**Yes sir?**" The little boy said as he came into the kitchen, "What do you tell Bones?" "**THANK YOU!!!**" The little boy said as he went to go give her a hug, Booth telling him to be easy, she hurts just like Daddy hurts. "Go play." he said, laughing, as he watched Parker run off into Bones' living room, before Booth whispered softly into her ear, "Now...where were we" he said, sucking on her earlobe softly for a moment, tugging lightly.

Bones hugged Parker and smiled at him. She helped him hook it up to her new flat screen TV and turned it on for him. She went back over to Booth and smiled. "Right here." She moved his head to her neck and smiled has he kissed her skin. She laid her hands behind his head and moved his hair around. "Mmmm...that's nice." She smiled.

Booth shivered when she moved his hair around on the back of his head, goose bumps popping up all over his arms and back of his neck as he chuckled softly against her skin, his hands wrapping around her softly. He kissed up her neck and her lips passionately, trailing a hand along her side, cupping her face softly, tenderly. "I love you" he whispered softly, turning to keep an eye on Parker who was so engrossed in the game, he wouldn't notice if the house caught on fire or not.

Bones could feel the goose bumps when she moved her hands down his arms. "Do I make you scared?" She smiled and kissed him back. She laid her hands on top of his that were on her cheeks. "I love you too. Trying to get at least a week worth of kisses." She smiled kissing him again.

"Well, sure you do Bones, you're scary..." Booth said, jokingly, kissing her again and again, wanting to feel her, and needing to hold her and to touch her. He'd be without her warmth for a week. Without her touch, her kiss. He'd be a lonely man, but he had Parker for the next week, so he'd be occupied to say the least. Booth kissed Bones again, passionately only to hear Parker yell, "**Stop making babies in there!!!**" Booth hung his head long enough to laugh, kissing her neck softly. "Right on cue"

Bones heard what Parker said and pulled back. "Did he say what I think he said? What exactly did you tell him? He didn't bring up the whole where do babies come from bit did he?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him. "You told him when we kiss we are making babies?" She rubbed her forehead. "Seeley Booth what am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't do talks well!" Booth said, laughing softly, "And I didn't exactly tell him THAT…I said it can lead to making babies, and I just left it at that.." he laughed and looked at Bones with a playful grin, that charming smile, saying, "Well Temperance Brennan, you can do anything you want with me…love me…hold me…never let me go?" he said, playfully, mocking the Donkey off of Parker's favorite movie, Shrek.

Bones laughed at him and kissed him. "Then ya gotta, gotta try a little tenderness." She pulled him into her room and kissed him. "Come here noble steed." She pulled his tie towards her and kissed him again. "And we're not making babies got it? At least now yet anyway, I'm pretty sore anyway." She went back to his spot below his ear and sucked on it while having Booth against the door.

"Oooh you hear that? She called me a noble steed…she think I'm a STEED" Booth laughed softly, he'd seen Shrek too many times, letting himself get pulled into her room, his brown eyes widening as he shut the door softly, and felt his back being pressed against it, snickering softly, "yeah, I think If I breathe too hard my ribs will crack again" he said, before whimpering and nearly sinking to the floor when she sucked on the spot that drove him nuts. Then he realized what she said earlier. _Not now anyway._ Did she want to have kids with him? He'd think on that later...right now his brain was swimming in the fact that she was going to drive him up the wall with her kisses, and soon he wrapped his arms around her waist gently, and pretty much picked her up, turning around, and pressing her against the wall softly, kissing down her neck softly, sucking lightly on the soft skin at her jaw line, before kissing softly down her neck again, sucking lightly on her pulse point, then on the crook of her neck, leaving a small mark with a grin, "to remind you in California" he chuckled softly.

Bones laughed at him. "Are you sure you're not a kid?" She smiled and felt him kiss her soft skin. Then she felt him stay in one part of her neck and she closed her eyes. "Great, a doctor with a hickey, what are they gonna think?" She smiled and kissed him back.

She pulled back a bit and leaned her forehead against his. "How long are you guys staying?"

Booth laughed softly, "Stick around for a long time, you'll know every child's movie known to man." he said, and then smirked, looking at her, "They'll think, 'Hm oh my, a doctor with…a bruise or a hickey…Oh my...Oh my Oh my…she's immoral…no, she's a doctor, she has morals…it's a bruise...oh yes it's a bruise…I hope'" Booth said, making fun.

He kissed her nose softly, and rests his forehead against hers, whispering "How long do you want us to stay?"

Bones hit him lightly on the chest. "They're gonna wonder why I have a bruise on my neck like I was punched in the neck or something." She laid her head on his chest and just rocked back and forth. "Forever, but I know it can't happen. Maybe until Parker gets tired which may be a while."

"Oww Bones!" Booth playfully flinched and rubbed his chest, grinning, "Nah, they wont notice a thing...and if they do, you can leave me one when we get back and I'll walk around the Hoover building with it, how's that?" he said playfully. He rocked with her back and forth, holding her softly to him, before whispering, "He's four Bones, he'll pass out on the living room floor with the video game going loudly..." he said chuckling. "you can always come home with us, and stay.." he said softly.

Bones pulled back and looked at him. "I don't know, my flight is at 12, I have to be at the airport by 10, I don't wanna wake you guys up that early. You spend time with your son Booth, soon this week will be over and I'll be back here with you." She stroked is hair and smiled at him. "And trust me, the more you play the Wii, time will go much quicker."

"Parker gets up at the crack of Dawn Bones, but if you don't want to stay, I understand," he said softly, his hands wrapping around her waist softly, and watched her, "I know it'll go by fast for you, but for me, slow. I'll be at work…then at home with just me and Parker…yeah I guess if we play the Wii, it'll pass quicker, but still..." he said softly, running a hand through her long hair, grinning softly, "I love you."

"I love you too. Well, if you can, you think you could meet me at the airport to say goodbye?" Bones saw Booth's necklace she gave him and played with it between her fingers. She didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to her Booth, that's the only person she wants to say goodbye to and of course Parker. The squints would be working and wouldn't be able to come.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" He said softly, watching her play with the necklace. "I'll be there when you leave, and when you come back" He grinned, and scrunched his nose up softly, along with his eyes. Pulling the door open, he looked into the living room; Parker was sitting on the floor playing the game. "He's still playing." He said, shutting the door quietly, kissing her lips sweetly. "Parker really loves you, you know. He said not too long ago that he wanted to be like you, catching the bad guys. He looks up to you, and I think it's because you've always been there for his daddy" he said softly, rocking from his heel to toe, holding onto Bones gently.

Bones saw him still playing. "I love him too. He's the cutest kid, and very smart too like how he got to the Hoover building by himself on Christmas." She looked back at him and kissed I'm softly. "Of course I'll always be there for both you and Parker; you guys are basically my family." She smiled slightly and kissed him again.

"Yeah, he's a smart kid. Comes from good stock, on his mother's side of course." he said, chuckling softly. Booth loved his son, that was his life, and it was evident. "You know all he did was go up to a cop on the street and say 'My dad is Special Agent Seeley Booth, and he works for the FBI', and he got curb side service right to my office." he said, chuckling. "We know you will Bones. You are our family." he said softly, kissing her back just as tenderly as could be. "I love you, he loves you, and I'd say you're the luckiest woman in the universe" he said arrogantly, just playing around, winking at her playfully.

"Oh yeah, lucky alright. Hanging off a building and almost losing my best friend, oh that's real lucky, let me tell you." She sighed and walked over to his bed and lay down. "You gonna stand over there or do you want to lay down and rest?" She smiled patting the spot next to her.

"Ohh ms. Grumpy Gills..." Booth said, chuckling softly, mocking Dori from Finding Nemo, before watching her pat the spot next to her, and doing exactly what the doctor told him not to do he, he sprinted the best he could across the floor and dove onto the bed next to her laughing softly, "hey babe" he grinned, as he kissed her cheek and stretched out next to her, his feet hanging off the edge, because he didn't feel like moving all the way up the bed.

"Now I can do this." She turned and faced him and started kissing tenderly. "We could do this all night if we had to." She saw him feet hanging off. "To tall?"

"I don't think we'd have to" Booth said, chuckling, "I'd opt to do it" He grinned and kissed her back tenderly rolling over and kissing her tenderly again, before shaking his head, "nope, just too lazy to pull myself up to the head of the bed" He said, grinning, before grunting as he did so, and pulled his feet up on the bed, but not before kicking his shoes off so he wouldn't mess up her clean bed. "We could do this all night…lay here, talk, touch, find each other. Sleep." He said, kissing her lips again, propping his head up on his elbow.

Bones smiled. "Well, I like all of those but kinda difficult when we're sleeping." She pulled the covers up and covered both her and Booth. "But you can hold me while we sleep, there's the touch and sleep part." She got close to Booth and turned the other way and took his arm and put it around her. She smiled feeling the warmth between their bodies.

Booth grinned, before pulling away from her, "Let me go put Parker on the couch to sleep," He said softly, before padding out, picking up his tired son and laying him on the couch, pulling the blanket off of the back, and laying it over him, kissing the little boy's forehead, before telling him good night and he loves him. Booth walked back into Bones' bedroom, and crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her lips, and making sure the covers were over them enough to keep them warm, just keeping her close to him.

Bones watched as he put Parker on the couch. She smiled at the relationship between a son and a father. When she felt his arms around her she felt safe again. She laced her fingers with his and smiled. She put the switch to the lights down and it turned off all the lights in the house. "I'm a lazy person, and don't feel like leaving the lights on all night."

Booth chuckled softly, "Temperance Brennan…lazy? I never would have guessed" he said, as he pulled his socks off and just snuggled up with Bones underneath the covers holding her close to him, until he turned over and laid on his stomach, and although his chest was sore, he still laid that way, wrapping an arm around Bones' waist, resting his head next to hers, on her shoulder some.

Bones watched Booth turned and wondered if that hurt him. She turned and laid on her back with Booth's hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes slowly and fell asleep.

About an hour later, rain and thunder started coming down making loud noise. Bones felt a poke on her arm. She opened her eyes slowly seeing little Parker with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Parker?" She whispered. "I'm afraid of the thunder; can I stay in here with you?" Bones smiled and opened the covers to let him in. Parker jumped in and laid his head on Bones' arm. She put the covers over him and held him close. "Bones?" "Yeah Parker?" "Do you love my daddy?" She smiled and kissed his head. "Yeah, so much." "Then why are you breaking his heart?" "Did he tell you that?" Parker nodded. "Because I'm leaving and I didn't want to tell him." She didn't hear anything else knowing he fell asleep. Bones sighed and did the same.

Booth heard as Parker came in and was about to get up and take care of his son, until he heard Bones talking to him and the bed shift some, so he just laid there, listening. He heard Bones sigh softly, and he waited until she fell back asleep before kissing her forehead softly, and whispering softly as she slept, "you're not breaking my heart anymore Bones...you have my heart." He shifted and lay back down, watching the lightning flash outside the bedroom window, and the thunder rumbling, hearing the sound of the rain pattering on the roof above them, his arm going around both Bones and his son, Parker...his family.

Bones heard him and smiled. She lies between her two favorite boy and fell asleep quietly.

The next morning, Bones got up trying not to wake the boys. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then got dressed and got her bags together. She looked in the mirror and the first thing she saw was the hickey Booth left. She had cover up make up in her hands and just smiled and put it down. She then saw her necklace and held it in her hand. She looked over at her bed seeing Parker shifted to his dad's side. She went over to Booth and stroked his hair seeing how tired he was. "I have to get going Booth." She whispered softly.

Booth felt Bones stroking his hair, and whispering to him, and he woke up instantly…well almost, opening one eye, and then the other, and finally sat up, Parker just curling up where it was warm and sleeping on. The boy was tired, and was actually still sleeping at 9 in the morning. "Mmm I'm up." he said as he stood up and ran a hand through his tussled hair. He padded over and kissed Bones softly, before picking up his sleeping little boy, making the bed with one hand, Parker snoozing on his dad's shoulder as he walked around, and slipped on his shoes carefully, and looked to Bones,

"Rebecca lives close to the airport, we can drop Parker off there so he can finish sleeping while I see you off" he said softly, stroking his son's dirty blond hair. Booth was still tired, but he wanted to see Bones off, before she left. With Parker sleeping on his shoulder, Booth went around and gathered up what belonged to them, and carried it all out to the SUV one at a time, before coming in. "Ready when you are"

Bones nodded and put her bags in the trunk. "I'll take him as you drive." She slowly took him out of his arms and got in the car. She laid Parker's head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Ok, we're all set." She smiled at Booth.

Parker slept right on in Bones' arms as Booth helped her get into the car, and he climbed in himself, making sure her house was locked up, before pulling out of the drive and heading towards Rebecca's house. The drive was a nice one, Booth's hand going and rubbing his son's back, before taking Bones' hand softly, and finally pulled into Rebecca's drive, and climbed out, and slowly taking Parker out of Bones' arms, giving her enough time to tell him goodbye, and walked slowly to the door, watching as Rebecca came to the door after a few minutes, and took parker, nodding when Booth said, he'd be back shortly to get him for his week, and darted back to the car climbing in, and driving the rest of the way to the airport, parking in short term parking, grabbing Bones' bags for her, and toting them , walking along side her to the revolving doors.

Bones had her tote bag on her shoulder and checked in her bags. Once they took her bag she walked with Booth all the way to her gate. She heard them call her flight and Bones stood up and looked at Booth. "This is it; I'll call you or be on the webcam." She leaned towards him and kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around his neck.

Booth stood up the entire time. He didn't bother to sit in the seats at the gate, and he paced the floor constantly, biting his thumbnail, until he heard her flight being called, and his heart started to pound. Watching her stand up, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her passionately, before stroking her cheek tenderly, kissing her all over her face, "I'll keep the squints straight" He said softly, kissing her lips again, "please be careful" he whispered softly, and was tempted to give her his back up firearm, but he knew the US Marshals would be all over her when she got on the flight for having a weapon. He'd call the officers in California, and make sure she's ok. "I love you," he whispered softly.

Bones kissed him and held him tightly. "I love you too." She closed her eyes feeling them water. She pulled back and looked at him. "I'll see you later." She stroked his hair and kissed him again. She then left going down the railing towards the airplane. Bones turned and looked at him and waved a bit then got on the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'll be seeing you" Booth said softly, and watched with his hands in his pockets, watching her walk down the railing, blinking a dozen times a minute, and waved softly, to her, smiling. He waited until the plane took off, before he even thought about leaving, and he walked out of the airport, back to his car, climbed in, and drove to Rebecca's house, to pick up Parker, who'd finally woken up, and he ran to Booth, "**DADDY!!! Did Bones go on her trip?**" "Yeah, Parker" "**Is your heart still breaking daddy?**" Parker placed his hand over his dad's heart, and Booth just smiled, picking up his son, "No, Parker, Its broken, and she mended it." he said softly, feeling his son holding onto him, "Thank you Rebecca" he said as he walked towards the car, listening to Parker talk about the random little things, before he asked, "**Does your chest still hurt Daddy?**" "yes it does, you gotta be easy with daddy for a few days. Daddy hurt his ribs, and it hurt his lungs and wind pipe." Parker nodded, as Booth put him in the car seat in the back of the FBI SUV, and drove home, getting all of their things out of the car ,and inside, and hooked up the Wii to the TV, he let Parker play for a little while, before he got in on playing, and had a blast.

Booth ended up wrestling on the floor with his son on his only day off, and eventually they both fell asleep right there in the living room floor where they had been playing, Booth just like his son.

Bones fell asleep during the flight exhausted from everything that happened. It was about a 5-6 hour flight non-stop. Once she got there, a man in a suit held her name out on a piece of paper. He introduced himself has one of the doctors who is working on the case. He took her back to the hotel they booked her which was a 5 star hotel and gave her the luxury suite. She looked around seeing how big her room was and wished she could share it with Booth. She unpacked her things and got on her lab jacket and some supplies and they took her to their lab in LA.

The lab there was huge. They had everything you could need when solving cases like this one, yet they needed an expert to help with this particular case. She looked at the body on the table checking it over. She noticed not all the parts were there. "Where are the rest of the parts?" "There aren't any, we checked 5 times in the area, his body was already like this." She looked over the body again. "Do we know what killed him?" They shook their heads. "There's nothing on him, he was found in his house just bones." She looked up at them confused. "Well, something had to happen." Bones knew this was gonna be a long trip.

Booth woke up right about two am on the living room floor, his son snoring on his chest. Standing up slowly, he padded around his house, and turned off the TV, carrying his son to the bed, taking his shoes off of him, and changed his sleeping son into his pajamas, and tucked him into bed, shutting off the light, except for the small rotating night light that shined images onto the walls. He kissed the boy, before walking out tiredly, and shutting off all the lights in the house, whispering softly, "Good night Bones. I love you" although he knew she couldn't hear him. It was only about 10 PM there, and she'd probably been busy working on that case. He got into the shower, and then went to bed.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Parker had ended up in his bed with him, and that was fine. And shortly after 5 am, Booth got up, letting Parker sleep in his bed for a while as he took a shower and got dressed, tying his tie, before waking his son, to get him dressed, fix him breakfast, and get him ready for school. Booth wrapped his chest up in the gauze the doctor had given him before he'd gotten dressed, so it was a little harder to breathe, and finally, Booth dropped Parker off at school, and finally came into work at the Jeffersonian. Where he got a lecture from both Angela and Jack for being an ass the other day before Bones left.

Bones stayed up all night trying to figure out this case. It was nothing like she's seen before. The man had missing bones and no stab or bullet wounds anywhere, plus he was found in his house instead of a garbage can or in the woods. She looked over at the time seeing that everyone would be at work right now. She hated being in different time zones. She picked up her phone and called the Jeffersonian.

Angela heard the phone on the platform start ringing she picked it up and she smiled. She looked at everyone else. "Guys, its Brennan." Angela put the phone down and put Bones on speaker. "Hey sweetie, how was your flight?" "It was fine, slept the whole time so I'm wide awake now. Guys, the case I'm doing right now...it's not normal." "What do you mean?" Zack asked. "Well the body...it was found at his house and it was all bone, there are no wounds on him at all, not even a tiny mark, and he doesn't have all of his bones, like they're missing." Everyone looked at each other. "Don't worry Dr. Brennan we'll help you out." Zack said and got right on the computer. Jack looked over at Booth. "Well, aren't you gonna say hi to your girlfriend?" Angela slapped him on the back of his head. "Oww, what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

Booth listened to Bones talk over the loudspeaker in the phone, and the wheels in his head tried to turn, but this scientifically stuff wasn't really what he was into. He laughed as Jack got hit in the back of the head, and then spoke up softly, "Hey Bones." he said, before he got up out of the chair he was sitting in, and went over to the phone, "No leads, no suspects? Nothing?" he asked. It was the 'All Business' side of Booth coming out. He liked to keep personal life and work life separate, and he did a good job with it.

He scratched the back of his head for a moment, before speaking softly, "You feeling ok Bones?" he asked, still concern for what had happened two days ago.

Bones rubbed her head. "Nothing, he doesn't have any family. Parents died years ago and he was an only child. The rest of his family lives in Texas. This is the hardest thing I ever dealt with Booth." She lay back against the pillow and rubbed her head. "I'm ok, just getting headaches." She shook her head a bit. "Booth, pick up the phone."

Booth listened in, and tried to think. Everyone had connections of some sort. Work? Anything like that. Booth picked up the phone, and leaned back against the table, "hey Bones, its just me now." "**Come on boys**" Angela said dragging both Jack and Zack off of the platform, telling them to go find an experiment to do. "He stayed up there, leaned against the table, his hand in his pocket

Bones smiled into the phone. "I miss you Booth, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry I had to leave when we just got together. I feel so guilty about it." She sighed and looked around her room. "The hotel I'm at is so beautiful, the room and huge. I hate not sharing it with you."

"I miss you too" He said softly, smiling at her words, "Its ok Bones. You have a job to do, and you do it will" he said softly, sitting down in the chair nearby after he nearly fell off the table. "Parker wanted me to tell you he misses you, and He loves you, and I love you." He said softly. He was tempted to fly up there, to help out with the investigation, but He'd have to leave Parker on his week, the only week he got with Parker during the month.

"I know, I love you and Parker too. Tell him I miss him and when I get home that I'm gonna play him in Wii." She smiled and rubbed her head again. "Booth, this trip might be a while, I don't know how long I'm staying, this case, it's so difficult right now."

"Stay too long, and I might just pop up out of no where" Booth said, chuckling softly. He had sometime he could take, but he knew if he went to Bones, he'd be working with her to catch the person that killed this victim. "is it possible this guy died of natural causes?" Booth asked, getting back to business, "I played with Parker and the Wii last night, he kicked my tail!" he chuckled softly

Bones smiled. "Oh, just pop out of no where huh?" She shook her head. "Booth, it's impossible, I mean he wouldn't turn to bone in his own house, he would just be dead because there would be nothing eating off his skin. Name one natural cause that can do that and make you loses your bones. Someone said that they saw him well like 3 weeks ago."

Booth just blinked. She was asking HIM, the not so bright Federal Agent to name a natural cause that would make bones get up and walk off. "Uh…Uhm…" he said, before blinking, "Then the house isn't the crime scene." he said, blinking, "Cant Hodgins do his thing with the dirt, or whatever particulates are one the bones?" Booth asked.

Bones listened to what he said. She hit herself in the head. "That's it Booth, someone probably took his body and did whatever to it then brought it back. Booth, you're a genius. I need to call the lab. Tell Hodgins and Zack to figure out the type of dirt in the California area. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and quickly called the California lab.

Booth blinked and blinked again, hearing the phone line click closed and all he could do was snicker, "She called me a genius!" he said, laughing softly, before getting "Zack, Hodgins, come on, get up here, get squinty, figure out what types of dirt-" "**I don't like the term DIRT, Booth**" Hodgins interrupted "-are in the are that Bones is as, 100 Mile radius…" "**DADDY!**", Booth blinked and looked at to see his son running towards him, and booth looking down at his watch, as he made his way down the platform, picking up his son, "Parker, I just dropped you off at school, what are you doing here?" "**I got scared that when you go to fight the bad guys that you won't be able to do it, because Bones is away, and you need me to be here to protect you**" the little boy said, "How did you get here Parker?" "**I left school and told the policeman that was sitting in his car that you were a federal agent and I need to see you**" Booth sighed and picked up his son, and held onto him, "Parker you cant keep doing that son, Daddy's got to work, but you can stay with Angela today, but tomorrow you are GOING to school." Booth talked to Angela about Parker staying with her for the day, and she said that was fine. Parker liked Angela, because she would teach him to draw.

Bones headed to the lab a little later and looked over the body. She saw little black specks on the back bones of his leg. She placed it under a microscope and looked through it. She then went on the computer and typed in the elements for the dirt and got a match. She called Hodgins' phone. "Death Valley, I found dark specks on the back of his leg bone, which is found in Death Valley." "We got the same thing; it's about 5 miles from his house. There's a park there, maybe ask the people who work there." "A park in a desert? Ok, I go check it out, thanks Hodgins." She hung up and got on her jacket a headed out into her rental car and drove to the desert.

When she got there she questioned the people asking if they knew the man who was killed, Alexander Harrison. She wondered around the whole park but no luck. When she talked to one guy he stared at her not saying anything and walked away. She called the officers in LA and sent them over. They found the guy in a shack shot and dead with a gun in their hand. Bones called the lab and Angela answered. "We got him, he killed himself, didn't have a chance to question him." "Well, at least you got him." "Yeah." "So, when are you coming home?" "I don't know yet. They want to get the reports together on this guy, which may be a while. Hey, I have to go; they want to talk to me. I'll call you later." Bones hung up and walked off.

Booth walked in right after Angela turned off the phone, and he sat down, "Bones?" "**Yeah**" "She got anything? She tells you when she was coming home?" He asked, watching Parker drawing around on a sketch pad on the little table nearby, with some crayons that Angela had always kept in her desk drawer for the days Parker was sick and stayed with his daddy at the Jeffersonian. Booth got down on the floor with Parker and looked at what he was drawing, before standing up again when the head of the FBI came out, "_Booth, we have someone we need you to interrogate…I think you'll want to do this one.._" "Yes sir" he said as he walked down the hall to the interrogation room…

…and in the room sat Donovan Gresham himself. "You son of a bitch" he said as he stepped into the room to begin the interrogation.

Angela kneeled next to Parker and watches him draw. A couple hours later, Angela finished her drawing of Parker that he wanted her to do and Parker finished his. "What did you draw Parker?" In the picture were people in two houses. He pointed to the left. "This is my mommy and her boyfriend Kyle and in this one is my daddy and Bones." Angela smiled and patted his back. "It's beautiful Parker." She then heard a knock on the door and looked up and smiled. "Hey."

An agent ran into interrogation room panting. "Agent Booth...they...found something...in...your office..." He tried to take deep breathes from running.

Booth sat up, and motioned to the officer on the other side of the viewing glass to take Donovan in custody before he ran out with the other agent, running as fast as his legs would carry him, talking to the agent all the way, "What the hell'd they find? What is it?" He said, gasping as he stopped and stopped the agent, wanting answers before he even stepped foot into his office, so he would know to draw his weapon, or run and grab up his son and leave.

The agent opened the door and showing Bones with her feet on his desk playing with the rubix cube that was on his desk. "I can never get these things, they're impossible." She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Doug." Doug smiled and gave her a nod then walked away. Bones got up from the desk and smiled. "The lab didn't need me anymore, we solved the case and I got on the first flight back here instead of waiting tomorrow." She leaned against the front of his desk.

Booth blinked and his jaw just dropped as he stuttered looking back from Doug to Bones, back to Doug who was leaving, and then back to Bones, "How'd you…where'd…what…how did you…" He blinked and shut up as he stepped forward and just blinked, "Did you have someone pick the lock or...was it locked…oh HELL forget about it" he grinned, and stepped forward, and held out his hand, pulling her to him gently, and kissing her lips softly. "Thank God you're home" he said softly.

Bones kissed him back. "Parker actually got me in. You gave him a spare key or something. So, since you have Parker for the week, you guys doing some boy bonding or am I allowed to join?" Parker then came in and held his picture. "Daddy, Bones looked what I made." Bones looked at the picture and smiled. "I love it Parker."

"Oh, well Parker James Booth" he said, laughing softly, as Parker came in and looked at his daddy, "**What? She wanted in!**" He laughed softly, and then looked up at Bones, "Well, its father son bond week, but I think we can make it into Father, Son, Bones bond week" he said grinning, and taking her hand softly and looking at the picture, "Awesome Parker, did Angela show you how to draw some of the things in this picture?" "**Yes sir!**" Parker said, beaming brightly. "You ready Partner? we're gonna head on out, spend some times with Bones!" he said, as he couched down and let Parker crawl up and sit on his shoulders before he stood up.

Bones smiled and put the picture on Booth's desk, having it lean against another picture. She smiled and started walking out holding Booth's hand. Parker smiled looking around feeling very tall for once. "I wanna go to the park." He said. Then we heard someone clear their throat. She turned and there stood the head of the FBI with his arms crossed. "Agent Booth, go to my office now!" He walked off angrily. Bones helped Parker off his shoulders and put him on the ground. "We'll be in my office." She took Parker's hand and headed over there.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth stopped and put his son down on the floor, letting Bones take his hand, before Booth turned around, and had that look on his face, that no emotion look and nodded, "Yes Sir." he said, as he walked in a straight line, and didn't look around, heading to his boss's office. He stepped inside the door and stayed standing, until he was told to sit, his heart pounding, but he never showed it.

"Sir?"

Chief Goldman sat in his sat and looked at Booth. "Is it true you're having a relationship with one of the doctors that you work with?" He stared at Booth with no smiled on his face. He had paperwork in front of him.

"Come again, Sir?" Booth asked, a little shocked, eyeing the paperwork in front of him, before sitting down slowly, "**I said, Agent Booth, Are you in a relationship with one of the doctors at the Jeffersonian?**" Booth Fidgeted, because he didn't want to get Bones in trouble, but he couldn't lie to his boss, so he swallowed hard, and nodded, "Yes Sir, I am. Is it pertinent to something?"

He sighed and looked at the people work again. "I'm gonna have to replace you. No agent can have a relationship with their partner." He folded his hands on the table. "Do you know how many agents we lose because of it? When they're supposed to be doing their job, they are more worried about their lover instead of themselves and can get hurt. This is not high school Agent Booth; this is the real world we don't do dating around here unless you want to get yourself killed. Do you understand me?"

Agent Booth hung his head, before finally standing up, fire in his eyes, "That is a load of bull shit sir." he said, pointing out, "You replace me, and half of the crimes WON'T be solved, because Bones and I are a TEAM. YOU have to TRUST each other before you can do ANYTHING in this world. Do you know how many agents you've lost because of two partners didn't TRUST each other, sir? I'd rather get killed protecting my family, Bones, and the rest of the world, than watch her get killed because her new partner wasn't man enough to help her. Do you understand me?" he said as he walked out the door, slamming it so hard several frames and plaques fell off of the wall on the inside of Chief Goldman's office, as well as outside, making everyone stop, and watch.

Angela, Jack and Zack looked up and saw Booth. Bones came out of her office with Parker holding her hand tightly. Angela came down the platform and walked over to Bones. She handed Parker's hand to Angela and slowly walked over to Booth. She laid one hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

Booth was STEAMING when he came out, fire in his eyes. He felt Bones' hand on his shoulder, but all he could think about was Chief separating him. If that happened, he would ask for desk duty. Ohh he'd need some time with his shrink after this. He looked at Bones, gritting his teeth, "You'll likely be getting a new partner Bones." he said, with hurt written all over his face, as well as anger, and Parker saying as Angela led him out of the room, "**ooh Daddy's gonna kick someone's a-**" "PARKER DON'T YOU SAY IT," Booth yelled across the room, as Parker left.

Bones' eyes widen and she went into Chief's office without knocking. "You're separating me and Booth, you can't do that!" He looked up at her. "I can and I will, I don't want to risk loosing my agents because of their mates." "You want lose anyone, that's why I'm there, I can kick ass sir and I can beat anyone down who touches Booth. Please, I just came back from California after solving a case I couldn't even solve at first. If Booth didn't help me, I would be in California for a long time. I won't be able to fight with another person unless it's Booth, not because we're together but because I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his even if I'm not allowed to have a gun." Chief looked at Bones and sighed. "I need to talk to the officials about this. You can leave now Dr. Brennan." She turned away and shut the door. She walked pass Booth and went upstairs and sat by herself laying her head on the table.

Booth Watched as Brennan got up and went to the Chief's office, and all he wanted to do was to stop her, to handle it himself, but he couldn't stop her. She was independent. Watching her pass back by, he stood up and followed her, watching her sit at the table, and it broke his heart, so he went to her and scooped her up, holding onto her as he sat down and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. He can try to separate us, but it won't happen Bones. It won't. I won't let it happen. I promise."

She stood up and looked at him. "Booth, you don't get it. You can lose your job. You said that you loved your job and you've done this before you met me. This is important to you and I don't want you to lose it because of me. I'm sorry Booth, but if it's the relationship that's doing this...then I guess we can't be together." She choked up saying the last part and put her face in her hands. She walked towards her office and sat on the couch.

Booth watched her get up, and hearing what she said last, made tears spring up in his eyes, and he stood slowly, and whispered before he walked out, "I love you more than any damned job" He walked out, and went and gathered up his son, putting the young boy back on his shoulders. Parker was so smart, because when they got to the car, he spoke to Booth softly, "**Daddy is she breaking your heart again?**" "Yes Parker…she is. She is. Daddy's boss is the source of the problem though. Its not her fault." he said as he pulled the car into reverse, and drove to the park, letting Parker go play as he sat on the bench to watch, the wind blowing his hair as he sat there, his brown eyes widened as he let silent tears fall down his face for a few moments, before he said to himself, "Cry anymore Seeley Booth and you're a coward"

Bones sat in her office and cried on her pillow. Angela walked in slowly and went over to Bones and sat on the couch. Bones saw her and sat up and hugged her tightly crying. Angela rubbed her back. "What happened sweetie?" "Chief was gonna separate me and Booth and I didn't want that to happen and Booth might lose his job because he wants to fight him. I told him to forget about it and broke up with him." Angela looked at her. "You broke up with Booth?" She nodded. "I know he loves his job and it's important he keeps it." "But sweetie, he loves you so much. When you were away he was in his office staring at your picture. It's clear he loves you and Parker more then his job." Bones looked down and rubbed her eyes. "I love him too, more than anyone in this world. I broke his heart, I'm such an idiot." Angela laid her hand on Bones' shoulder. "Then go find him and fix it. He took Parker to the park on Groove Street." Bones nodded and got her jacket on and headed to her car and drove to the park.

Bones pulled up and saw Parker on the swings and Booth sitting on a bench. She walked close to them and Parker looked up and saw her. "Go away Bones, his heart is broken." She looked at him. "I know, and I'm here to fix it."

Booth's normally bright and cheerful face was blank. Emotionless. He didn't reprimand Parker for being rude to Bones, nor did he say a word to the woman who came near by. He just sat, and stared down at the concrete sidewalk that ran the perimeter of the park. In his hand was the necklace Bones had given him. He was holding it tightly, as if holding onto a memory that could no longer have.

Bones had his heart; he didn't want it back, although earlier, she'd given it back to him, shattered, and without glue to fix it. So he sat. And just thought. He ran his thumb over the necklace, reading over and over what was written on the back, before he finally looked up and latched it back around his neck,

"Why are you here?" he questioned as he saw Bones, his voice sounding empty, hearing Parker pipe up, "**She said she's here to fix your heart daddy**" "I don't know if it can be fixed, Parker. I see Ally from school, buddy, why don't you two go play?" he said, watching Parker get up and run off to find his little friend.

Bones heard what he said and closed her eyes hurt. She watched Parker run off and went and around and sat next to Booth. She kept her hands in her pockets and sat there for a minute trying to think things through. "Booth, what I said...I never meant it. But you being in the forces for a long time and fighting the bad guys...I didn't want you to lose that. If you lose your job, you won't have enough money to pay for Parker and yourself and slowly you lose everything." She looked down and choked up a bit. "When I was in my 20s I had this big job that paid me well and I could get what I wanted. I had everything. Then one day I just couldn't take it anymore, lost my job, my house I had to live with Russ for a few years until I could get back on my feet." She looked at him seeing it did nothing. "I never wanted to hurt you Booth, that's the last thing I would want to do. I love you so much that I can't live without you. I was gonna walk into his office and quit my job if I couldn't do another case with you." She stood up from the bench and looked at him. "I didn't mean to break your heart." She walked off and headed to her car.

Booth listened, although it looked as if it did nothing, and as he watched her walk off, he stood up silently and grabbed her wrist softly, whispering, "Don't go" When he turned her around, his eyes were trying to water over, "If I lose my job, the military will still take me, I can still shoot a gun and run Bones" he said softly, "Parker and I are taken care of." He reached his hand forward, and brushed her hair from her face, before letting go of her hand, and sitting down. "I refuse to work any cases without you, and we can appeal it. We can get it revoked. Hell I'll march up to the white house, and get the president himself to put us back together. I don't care about Goldman. I don't care about my job. I only care for you and Parker. Both of your well beings." He whispered softly, resting his forehead in his hands.

Bones looked at him and sat back down next to him. "If you go into the military, I will barely see you; I'll rather see you with someone else then not see you at all." She laid one hand on his arm. "I know there's some way that we will be partners again. I'll do anything to get you back." She took her finger and moved it under his chin and turned his face to face hers. "I. Love. You. Ok, I love you. You complete me." She stood up and looked out at the park. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan and I'm in love with Special Agent Seeley Booth!" She shouted. She turned back to him. "There's proof for you."

Watching Bones stand up and yell around the park, Booth finally cracked a smile, before saying, "And I am Special Agent Seeley Booth who is madly in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan" he said, whispering that into her ear, "And the only person I have to prove it to, is you babe" he said softly. "We'll be partners again. Regardless of what anyone says. I'll pull some strings and cash in some favors. Goldman hasn't seen the end of Booth and Bones. That I promise you." he said softly, kissing her lips before hugging her tightly, "I love you"

Bones smiled and kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck then feels her phone vibrate. She sighed and got her phone out. "Brennan...you did what...are you serious...oh my god thank you so much Ang I owe you." She hung up and smiled at Booth. "Angela, Hodgins, Zack and Cam went to Goldman and showed them all the cases we solved since we've been partners and it's the most he's ever saw. We're back!" She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Booth laughed softly and a little shocked, kinda like he stuck a fork in a toaster, he wrapped his arms around Bones, and laughed again, "Thank God for the squint squad!" He said, laughing softly and kissing her cheek softly, "We're BAAAACKKK" He grinned, sounding like a character off of a cartoon that Parker watched all to often. "Mmmm I'll cook us some dinner tonight, how's that? To celebrate my nearly getting fired, and then put back together with the greatest partner ever."

Bones smiled and held one of his hands. "We could do that, or we could just hold each other all night and I get to leave my mark on you." She kissed him again and walked to her car. "I'll see you back at work partner." She went towards her car and drove back to the lab smiling all the way there. Parker walked over to Booth confused. "Why were you yelling Daddy, did your heart break more?"

"Oo is that a promise" He said as he watched her walk back to her car, winking to her, and as Parker came up, booth picked him up and played with him for a minute, toting him towards the jungle gym, lifting himself up on the monkey bars, swinging himself up and sitting atop of them, reaching down and pulling his son up on top with him, telling him to hold onto the bars below him. "Parker, there is something I have to tell you. Bones and I tend to go through some hard times. WE argue sometimes, and seeing Bones hurt, it breaks your daddy's heart, but she fixes it every time. I love Bones, parker, with everything I have and so much more, and I want to marry her. Not now, not next week, not next month, maybe not even next year, but one day." He said softly, laughing as he sat up on the monkey bars with his son.


	9. Chapter 9

Jumping down, Booth reached up and told Parker to jump, catching him, and calling up the babysitter, he had Amy meet them at the park, and then Booth kissed his son, and headed back to work, going up to the squints, "Thanks guys." he said softly.

Hodgins put an arm around Booth's shoulders. "No problem, it was my idea." Zack pushed him out of the way. "Was not, I told about how many cases they solved." "But I found the file." "But I gave it to him." They then attacked each other and Angela stood there and clapped her hands. "Boys, can we please not fight in the lab." She smiled at Booth and hugged him lightly. "You're welcome Booth. Oh Brennan is in my office, where there are binds on the windows and doors." She whispered in his ear. "And don't worry; Goldman is gone for the day."

"Guys, guys, stop fighting! Lord" Booth said, before he eyed Angela. Did she just say what I think she said? Oh yes she did. "Thanks Angela" he said, before he went down the four steps off of the platform, and went down the corridor to Angela's office, knocking, before slipping inside, and looking around. "Parker's with Amy for the night, She's taking him to the movies to see Alvin and the Chipmunks"

Bones came from behind the door and shut and locked it. "So, lets no point into coming home late." She came over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was it me or did I hear Zack and Hodgins start fighting outside?" She asked before putting her lips right below his ear where it drove him nuts.

Booth laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist gently, whispering "Yeah, they were doing the whole...-" Booth swallowed hard, feeling her lips right where it would drive him loco, "-king of the LAB" he said, the last word a little elevated from the sucking on the sensitive part of his ear. He groaned softly, as he had to hold onto her shirt a little tightly to keep from falling on the floor. "Mm keep that up we may not make it up" he said softly.

Bones pulled back and took him to the couch that was in the office. She sat on his lap and went back to what she was doing and not worry about falling over or having her shirt rip. "You gave me one, it's your turned." She sucked the spot for a while.

"You can cover yours up with make-up" Booth said, softly, but not protesting much more than that, sitting down, and feeling Bones sit in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist softly, holding onto her tightly on his lap, letting her suck on that one spot that made him see stars behind his eyelids, until he turned the table and leaned her back against the couch, leaning over her and kissing her lips tenderly, shifting, kissing her chin, then her neck softly, sucking gently all over. Not enough to leave little marks, but enough to nearly threaten to leave marks.

Bones watched as he laid over her and sucked on her skin. "Please, don't make Hickeyville around my face." She laughed and pulled his head closer to hers and kissed his lips passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair feel a little bit of gel in it but she could careless. She continued to kiss him but his tie kept getting in the way. She pulled the knot down and threw it far away then unbuttoned two buttons so he didn't look like a dork.

"Mm I'll try not to…" Booth said with a smirk, kissing her lips passionately, before feeling his tie being taken off and thrown god knows where in the room, and before long, he felt two buttons on his shirt undone. He pulled away, long enough to take in a deep breath, before deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, before resting on her hips. Cupping her face softly, he sucked gently on her lower lip for a moment, before pulling back again to breath, a sly smirk on his face.

Bones continued kissing him and enjoyed every minute with him. While he kissed her, she started seeing herself in that dream she had not that long ago. She saw herself with Booth and Parker and being happy. Bones smiled while she kissed him then got back into play and started sucking around his neck and under both ears. Seeing Booth go crazy is the funniest thing she's ever seen. The way his eyes went in every direction, when he tried talking he just said words no one understood. It was so cute.

Holy Crap, this woman was going to be the death of him. Booth knew it were true. The way she was teasing him and testing his resolve with each suck and kiss underneath his ears, drove him insane. His eyes shifted before he closed them, groaning softly, as he gripped her hips a little tighter, "Bones ya gonna kill me" He mumbled, trailing his hand along her back, his other hand staying on her hip, and anything else he attempted to say, it came out like something a new born baby would try and say….came out to nothing but different sounds. He squeezed his eyes shut, before pulling away, kissing her lips passionately, and his body frame pressed to her body frame, with no space to spare.

Bones loved this. She knew one day she had to get this on tape. Parker would probably laugh so heard milk would come out of his nose. She kissed Booth back more deeply and moved her hands up and down his back. She then heard a knock on the door and it scared Bones and she pushed Booth to the ground. "Oh my god, are you ok babe?"

Booth fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt, his eyes wide for a moment as he looked up at her, and nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine...just a few broken ribs, maybe a broken back.." he said sarcastically, as he sat up, "Whose at the door?" He asked as he stood up and straightened his shirt, which had somehow come untucked from his pants in the tussle, and he opened the door, stepping to the side.

Cam stood there and smiled seeing Booth's hair messed up and Bones straighten her shirt. "Well, did I come at a bad time?" Bones stood up and folded her arms. "Ummm...we were just...talking...about...politics." Cam chuckled a bit. "I've heard that one before. Anyway, Brennan you have a phone call line 6." Bones nodded and went over to the phone and picked it up. "This is Brennan...yeah, he's my brother...he what?!...ok I'll find him." Bones hung up the phone and looked at Booth. "Russ escaped from jail, how are people getting out?" She went out the door and went to her office and grabbed her jacket and keys.

Booth just kinda stuttered over his words, while Bones lied as to what they were doing, and finally he watched her pick up the phone, and talk about Russ escaping. Booth grabbed up his tie off of the lampshade near the door and scrambled out the door with her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa Bones, shouldn't you leave this up to Agents, like me, because what happened last time, well that wasn't good," he said as he tried to keep up with her, at the same time, buttoning his shirt up in the front and trying to tie his tie on the run, holding the door open for her, and scampering out to catch up, man she was FLYING.

"Yeah, last time he saw you, he doesn't like you Booth, I'm his sister." She went pass the platform and looked up at the squints. "Guys, I'll be right back." They saw Booth try catching up and Hodgins started laughing. "Nice hickey Booth." He could see it and it looked like someone poked him really hard below his ear.

Bones rushed out the door and saw it was snowing. She started running to her car then stopped. Leaned against the driver's door was Russ with his knees to his chest. "Russ?" She walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "They left me Tempe; she took the girls away from me, because of where I am. She told them and moved them away." Bones pulled Russ towards her and hugged him tightly as he sobbed in her arms.

Booth rolled his eyes at Hodgins, holding his hand over the nice little hickey on his neck, and then ran out the door, and looked out over at Bones who ran to Russ. Although it was his job to take Russ Brennan into custody, he didn't at first, just slipped back inside the door for Russ and Bones to have time together, before he moved outside, and went to them both, after they'd been out there for a while, "Guys, its too cold, come inside, we'll get coffee...we'll talk" he said softly, shivering because he didn't even have his jacket on.

He knew he was going to have to take Russ back into custody, which would probably make Bones mad, but it was his job, and he had to do his job, no matter what happens. "Come on, let's get inside."

Bones helped Russ stand up and walked him inside to her office. She sat him on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. "So, what happened?" H looked down shaking his head. "I don't know, I talked to her on the phone and she just snapped and said she is moving away and I can't see the girls anymore and she told them where I really am." "Why would she do that?" "I don't know ok, I don't know." Bones rubbed his back more and laid her head on his shoulder. "Is Agent Doofus taking me back?" Her hand came up and slapped him in the back of the head. "None of that Russ." Russ looked down. "Sorry, you and him seem pretty close." She sighed and looked at him. "Umm...Russ, we're dating." Russ' eyes went wide. "You mean he's you're boyfriend, my little sister is dating an agent? Dad always said you had a taste like Mom."

Booth followed Bones and Russ into her office, and then left, getting two mugs of coffee and a bottle of water for himself, and sat down on top of Bone's desk, drinking his water, and being as quiet as a mouse. He listened, and then about to protest when Russ called him Agent Doofus, but then he had to suppress a laugh when she popped him one upside the head. "Russ, I'm going to have to take you back if I see you…if I don't see you, then I had no idea you were here" he said softly, basically saying that he didn't see Russ, which meant he couldn't take him in. Not yet anyway.

Russ looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." He took a sip of his coffee then set it back down. Russ looked at Booth and tilted his head. "Did someone punch you below your ear?" He looked at it weird like it had eyes. Bones covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Russ looked over at Bones then back at Booth. "God Tempe, that's disturbing, and you're my sister." He shivered in disgust. "Booth, you hurt my sister, I will pound you to the ground and my dad will help too." Bones hit his arm. "Russ stop." "Just protecting my little sis."

Booth blinked and then placed a hand over his ear and looked at Bones with a smirk, but Booth couldn't say a word, stumbling over them. He blinked and dropped his hand, and then looked at Russ without flinching at what he said, "I'm not worried" Said Booth, watching Bones hit Russ's arm, "I'm not going to hurt her, so you shouldn't be worried either." He said, taking a sip of his water, before going around and sitting in Bones' chair behind her desk and watching them talk. He got up and went and locked the door, and shut the blinds, "Just in case anyone comes by and recognizes you and I get my ass chewed out," he said, sitting back down

Russ nodded. "I'm I gonna be in jail longer since I got out?" Bones looked at Booth then back at Russ. "I don't know, we can say that you had like a depression attack or something and you went crazy." Russ looked at her like there was an alien on her face. "Ok, I don't think they are that dumb to believe that." "How did you get out anyway?" "Dad started a riot." Bones shook her head. "Good ol' Dad." Russ took Bones' hands and held them tightly. "I also came because there's something you need to know. The man you guys caught Donovan, well I heard he was gonna do something...big and he mention you and Booth. He's escaped from prison more than once Tempe, you two need to be careful. He knows where you live, I heard he took you and almost killed you. I wanted to punch him in the face." He looked over at Booth. "He's a dangerous man; he gets what he wants and will fight for it."

As soon as Booth heard the word 'Donovan' and 'multiple escapes' he instantly found his cell phone and dialed the Federal Prison in Arlington where Donovan was being held, and told them to have him lockdown, when the news came out that he nearly dropped his phone, "Shit. Thanks Greg." he said, "Donovan's escaped. They lost him about an hour ago in the woods. "You." he pointed to Russ, "You are under protective custody from here on out, until this man is found, and then from there, you'll have 15 minutes to get out of my sight before I'm forced to arrest you" he said softly, and looked to Bones. "Parker" he said softly, and looked to Russ, "Keep her safe" he said, and took off out the door faster than lightning, and ran out the door, slipping on the ice out in the parking lot and cutting his forehead right above his eye in the process, turning on the police lights in his SUV and flooring it out of the parking lot, and towards the park where the babysitter normally took Parker after school, and saw his son on the swings…

…and Donovan sitting on the bench, watching Parker like a hawk. As Booth made his way towards Parker, so did Donovan and Booth had to watch as Donovan scooped his son off of the swing, hearing his little boy's scream. Booth raised his pistol and aimed it at Donovan's head, "_Put it down Agent Booth or your boy won't see tomorrow, do you understand me?!_" "PUT YOUR WEAPON Down Donovan," Booth said as he saw Donovan raise a weapon aiming at it Booth, "_You put yours down Booth, and you'll see your little boy live…_" Booth knelt down and placed his weapon on the ground, followed by his backup, when Donovan told him too, and he sat Parker down on the ground, the boy running to Booth, "**DADDY**" He cried, embracing his father tightly, "_ Boy you go to your babysitter…your daddy and I...we have to talk_" Donovan said, as he grabbed Booth up off of the ground by his collar, and pointed the gun to his head, "_k Agent...or I'll kill your little boy and that beautiful girlfriend of yours,_" "You hurt, either one of them, so help me God," "_God cant help you now, _" Donovan said as he made Booth get into the car, and hit his head hard with the butt of his pistol, knocking Booth out instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Bones watched Booth leave and got worried. She stood up but Russ grabbed her wrist. "He can take care of it Tempe." Bones looked at him and shook her head. "Something's not right, I know it." She sat back down and Russ put his arm around her.

A couple minutes later Angela ran into Bones' office. "Brennan come quickly, its Parker." Bones stood up and saw Parker and the babysitter standing there. Parker saw Bones and ran to her crying. She kneeled down and grabbed him tightly. "It's ok, it's ok. Where's your daddy?" "The bad guy took him." Bones looked at Parker scared. "Ok, its ok, we're gonna find him ok." Bones stood up angry. "Ok, Angela take Parker and the babysitter into my office with Russ and make sure they stay here. Have two agents stand outside the doors at all times. Zack, I need you to track down Booth." He looked at her like she was crazy. "How do I do that, the guy probably broke his phone." Bones put her hands behind her neck and unclipped the same kind of necklace she gave Booth. "Inside the necklace are sensor, it can find where they are. I had the official put them in." She took the scan from her office and put the necklace in acting like a key. She plugged it into the computer and it showed a map and a blue dot popped up. "They're probably on the move. Tell me when it stops. Hodgins, you're coming with me." "Yes! I call the big gun." "Whatever, we need about 10 agents coming with us. Angela go get them." She nodded and ran off. Bones ran into her office and getting her jacket on and the weapons in her desk. Parker ran up to her. "Is my daddy gonna be ok?" She kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Parker; I'm gonna being him back. I promise." She kissed his head and ran out the office. Hodgins had a gun in his hand and a bullet proof vest. Agents stood behind.

Booth came too in a chair in a dark room. A really big room, more like a garage. Booth blinked and groaned as he tried to stand up, his hands fighting against the ropes holding him down in the chair. His head pounded, but he realized what was going on when he heard the malicious voice of Donovan, "_Welcome back Agent Booth. I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and if I like your answer…You don't get hurt…if I don't…well lets just use our imagination...Now…How did you know I escaped?_" Booth stared straight ahead, not answering, thinking to himself that he needs to take his mind to a happier place. With Bones. He pictured himself with his son, and Bones, but soon that shattered as he felt a mind numbing blow to the side of his head, and a blinding hit to his knee with what felt like a metal pipe. He stayed quiet, however. Just barely flinching. "_I see how its going to be…in that case..,_" Donovan said, holding out a picture of Parker, "_ I hope you have that face memorized, because that's the last time you'll ever see him_" Booth felt another blow to the head, before fighting back, pushing Donovan hard in the gut with his head, watching him fall to the floor, before he scrambled back up, punching Booth hard in the stomach multiple times, until he thought he was going to throw up. Booth gritted his teeth tightly, suddenly feeling a burning pain on the inside of his right thigh, feeling what felt like a screwdriver on fire being pushed into his skin.

Hodgins drove Bones' car while she was loading her guns. "How many guns are you planning to use?" "Whatever it takes to kill the bastard." "Bad to the bone." She cocked her gun and nodded. She looked behind her and saw the two trucks that held the agents in them. "Are we there yet Hodgins?" Hodgins looked at the sign. "Just around the corner. You have your bullet proof vest?" "Yeah, don't worry the only when shooting is me." They stopped in front of the place and got out of the car quietly. The agents got out and stood in front of Bones. "Ok, I want this building surrounded every exit there is, be there. I want this man dead, don't think twice about killing him just do it. Now go." The agents nodded and she, Hodgins and two other agents went in the front door. They walked in slowly with the gun armed and ready. Bones saw a light near the middle of the room and saw Booth tied to the chair and bleeding badly. "Booth." She whispered. Hodgins put his on her shoulder. "Not yet." She saw Donovan put the screwdriver near his thigh. She jumped out and shot him in the back. "Don't you ever touch him again!" The agents came out and surrounded Donovan while Bones and Hodgins went over to Booth. She tried undoing the knot but couldn't. "Sorry for this." She pushed the chair over making it break and into pieces leaving Booth on the ground. Bones moved his head onto her lap and looked at him. "Hey."

Booth had moved himself to a place where he could block everything out. He blocked Donovan out, the only thing bringing him back was the searing pain he kept feeling, but he'd try and block it back out. Until he heard a loud gun shot ring out, and he looked towards where it came from. Bones. He watched her in silence as he felt chair tip. It wasn't like it could hurt any worse. Looking up at Bones, he whimpered softly, feeling his head being moved, his head throbbing, his knees hurt, his leg where the screwdriver had burned him some smarted a good bit, but Bones was there. He knew the ambulance would be here shortly to take him to the ER, and his chest and stomach had bruises all over them, if you looked under his shirt. Whispering softly, "Hey." Weakly, he reached up and touched her face "Are you ok?" he asked quietly, his natural concern for Bones over himself showing.

Bones smiled. "I'm fine, I would ask you but I can pretty much see the damage." She stroked his hair gently. Hodgins came over with his hands on his knees. "Way to hang in there buddy." The EMT's ran in and got Booth on a stretcher. Bones followed holding his hand the whole time. Hodgins headed back to the lab to check and see if everyone was ok.

At the hospital, Bones paced around the floor and waited for the doctor to come out. Russ decided to turn himself in and was sent back to jail. Angela drove Parker to the hospital to see Booth. Parker got off the elevator with Angela and saw Bones. "Bones!" He ran over towards her and she bent down and picked him up and held him tightly. "I told you I would get him back." "Thank you Bones, I love you." Bones smiled and kissed Parker's hair. "I love you too Parker." Bones finally sat down with Parker sleeping in her arms.

Booth was ushered onto the stretcher by the EMT, groaning as they lifted him up. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as they took him out to the ambulance, the two EMT's in the bus trying to keep him awake, and at least somewhat alert, his hand in Bones' even after they put an IV drip in his arm, and even though he had a fear of needles, he didn't flinch. They gave him some pan medication and they immediately rushed him into the hospital when they arrived.

A few hours later, after they had ushered him into emergency surgery to re-inflate his collapsed lung, the doctor came out, and went up to Bones, "**I take it your Doctor Temperance Brennan. Seeley said you would be out here waiting, and for me to tell you whatever I knew about his condition to you. He's got a concussion, a little internal bleeding, but we fixed that during surgery, as well as reinflated his lung that had collapsed. He had to gets stitches on a few cuts and scrapes, especially on the wound on his inner thigh, he suffered burns as well as a cut there, but it was cauterized from the heated up screwdriver that did that. He's got some stitches there too. He's got a fractured collarbone, and he's going to be pretty sore. His body is badly bruised, so he'll be rainbow colors for a while. There was a bruise we couldn't explain below his ear, birthmark maybe? Anyway, he's in ICU room two, recovering. He'll be fine. He's a fighter. You two may go visit him**" the doctor said, ruffling the sleeping boy's hair, before walking off.

Booth lay in the room, sleeping from anesthesia, and pain medication and he looked as if he got hit by a bus.

Bones covered her mouth hearing all of this then heard what he said about the bruise under his ear. She was about to burst out laughing but knew it wasn't the right time. She woke up Parker and stood up holding him with one arm around him. She walked into the room slowly and saw him. Just looking at him she could cry. She walked closer and put Parker down in front of her. He walked over to Booth and put his little hand in Booth's big hand. "Daddy?" Bones stood behind him with tears running down her eyes.

Booth didn't even realize they'd come into the room, still out cold from everything that had happened. The nurse came in to change the IV drip out to some medication to make him come to just a little bit, but to keep him out of it enough to not be in a lot of pain. "**He's lucky he's alive**" She said softly, before walking out, and soon Booth shifted some, groaning, looking around, and feeling a small hand in his hand, he looked and saw his son. "Parker?" he asked softly, before looking up to Bones, seeing her tears, before he said softly, "Man Bones, you don't look so good" he said, chuckling softly, well attempting to before he stopped and groaned, "Mmmm hey buddy" he said, wrapping his arm the best he could around his son, wincing the entire time, until he reached out the best he could, taking Bones' hand, "Don't cry baby" he said softly.

Parker looked at him and he put on a sad face. "I thought I lost you Daddy. But Bones saved you, she's a hero." Bones looked down when he said that. She pulled her hand away. "I'm gonna...go get...coffee." She said and left the room. Parker watched her leave then turned back to Booth. "She's been crying for a while." He went up to his ear. "I heard Ange say she killed the bad guy."

"Has she?" Booth asked wearily. This was his fault, so he felt. Had he just taken Donovan out the day in the hallway when he rescued Bones, he wouldn't be in this situation. "Parker, Bones had to do what she had to do to save me. She's my hero, you go tell her that" he said kissing his son's forehead, before he watched Parker run out of the room, running up to Bones, "**Bones…Daddy told me to tell you that you had to do what you had to do to save him, and you're his hero**" Parker grinned and ran back to his daddy after hugging Bones. By the time Parker had gotten into the room, Booth had fallen somewhat back asleep, but he was aware of what was going on around him, but he was hurting, the pain medication was wearing off, but he didn't say a word, not yet anyway.

Bones sat in the waiting room drinking her coffee and then saw Parker run out and heard what he said. She looked down and put her face in her hands. She stayed like that for a while then stood up and walked into his room. She looked in and saw Parker sleeping on the chair that was in there and Booth sleeping in his bed. She closed her eyes seeing the way he looked blaming herself for not going with him in the first place. She would've taken Donovan down. She walked over to Booth and sat in the other chair pulling it closer to the bed then sitting in it and placed her hand in Booth's. Tears still went down her eyes not being able to stop.

Booth knew she was in the room. There was no he could sleep without the pain medication, which the nurse hadn't been back yet, but he acted asleep, until he felt her hand in his, and he softly, gripped it, before turning his head to face her, opening a brown eyes and grinning softly, "Peek-a-boo" he said, grinning, and whispering, sliding over in the bed with an audible groan and patting the bed beside him, "Sit up here with me." he said softly. "Don't cry baby. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm here. I'm here."

Bones looked at him wiping her eyes. "Who's crying?" She choked up. She looked at all the wires around him knowing it was impossible to get in without unplugging something. Instead she just sat on the bed further enough that her feet didn't touch the ground. She held his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it gently. "I thought I was never gonna see you again."

"You are" he said tiredly, and grinned. Feeling her sit just a little bit on the bed, he was tempted to take all the tubes and just jerk, take them out, just so he could be close to her, but he didn't, instead, he shifted enough to rest his head on her hip, the angle a little painful at first, but it faded with time, and he smiled softly, "I knew I'd see you. I was seeing you the entire time. Taking myself to a place where all I saw was what made me happy. You. And Parker." he said softly, kissing her hip, the first thing he could reach, before resting for a minute. "I'm ok now though, I'll be slow moving, but I'll be fine. I want to get out of here to be honest." He said softly, hearing the nurse come in, but she didn't even shoo Bones away from the bed, bringing him his next dose of pain medication, "**Honey, its gonna knock him out. You want me to bring some blankets and a few pillows in here for you**" She said, speaking to Bones. "I love you" He said to Bones, knowing he'd be asleep soon.

Bones smiled at him and looked at the nurse. "Yes, please, thank you." She turned back to Booth and leaned down and kissed him gently but still passionately. She pulled back up ad stroked his cheek. "I'll be here when you wake up." She kissed his head then got up and got the blanket from the nurse and covered Parker with it and kissed his head lightly. She then sat in the chair sitting sideways so that her legs were hanging off the arm of the chair. She brought the chair close to the bed that the chair touched it and linked her fingers with Booth's and closed her eyes.

Booth was soon asleep, but before he did fall asleep, he linked his fingers with hers and he shifted enough so that his head was resting right next to hers, where he whispered, "I'll see you in the morning" he fell asleep shortly after, and soon he found himself awake, in pain, but not saying a word. He was one of those silent sufferers. He was thirsty so he sat up, only to groan and lay back down. Then he realized there was water on the table nearby, "If I can manage to make it there" he said softly to himself, not wanting to wake up Bones, nor his son, so gritting his teeth, he sat up, and tried to stand up, realizing he couldn't on one knee, so he sat there for a minute and got up on one leg, whimpering, and about to attempt to get the pitcher of water.

Bones heard noises and opened her eyes seeing Booth trying to stand up. She quickly got up and pushed him but towards the bed. "What are you doing, trying to break your leg?" She saw the water and smiled. She poured some in a cup and put a straw in it and put it next to his mouth. "All you had to do was ask." She smiled and stroked his hair a bit.

Booth looked towards Bones, before limping back towards the bed, putting no weight on his one bad knee. He slid back in the bed groaning from the pain, before he took the cup from her, then just let Bones hold it, sipping on it softly, before taking her hand gently, "I didn't want to wake you up" he said softly, "You're adorable when you sleep" he said softly, and grinned softly, "I love you" he said, grinning, leaning up the best he could, before it started hurting, and kissed her softly.

"It's ok, I'm a light sleeper, and I would wake up to anything." She put his drink down and sat on the bed and held his hand. "Are you feeling any better?" She kissed his hand gently.

"Well other than feeling like I've been hit by a bus, I feel grand. I want to go home" Booth said, taking her hand lightly and resting his head some on her lap. The nurse came in with some fresh bandages, telling him to sit up easily, and when he moved, they pulled the blanket down over his waist and wrapped his chest in bandages, hiding the rainbow of colors his chest was turning, and then told him to lay back down, lifting the cover up close enough to make him feel self conscious even though nothing was seen, as she fixed and applied antibiotic ointments to the burns on the inside of his thigh. Booth had Bones' hand and squeezed it softly, because it hurt when she changed the bandages. "**Well Agent Booth. The doctors are saying they want to get you up and walking some, try to get you to put some weight on that knee.**" "Fine, I just want to get out of here, and go home. I can recover just as good at home than I can here."

Bones felt his hand tighten her. She held it tightly not letting go. She looked over at Booth after what the nurse said about walking. "I'll help you ok, they just want to make you feel better so you don't feel like crap at home." Just then Parker woke up from his nap seeing his dad in pain. "Be tough like a Ford truck Daddy."

"Well I know I'll already feel like crap at home" Booth said, chuckling softly, then listening to his son, "Built like a Ford huh? Right now Daddy feels like a Ford car hit by a train" he said, laughing softly, "Daddy's fine son, he'll be ok. You should be in school." he said softly, before the doctor came in, telling him it was time to walk, and groaning, he sat up, and grunted, "**Ms. Brennan, if you would walk along side him with his arm over your shoulder, and if you would be kind enough to push his IV pole along side of him..**" The doctor said as he got on the other side of Booth and he stood up on the one leg, before the doctor told him to put pressure on the other…which he did, and immediately felt like it was burning, he jerked it back up and groaned, biting his lower lip, "hurts" he said, and that was a big feat for Booth to say he was in pain, because he never says he is.

Bones looked at the nurse and nodded. She got on the other side of Booth and held his back tightly. "It's ok Booth, I got you, and I won't let you go." She could feel what he was going through and felt bad for him. She put her mouth to his ear. "You can do this, I love you." She pushed his IV pole at the same time keeping it up with him.

Getting all the encouragement he needed from Bones, he took a feeble step forward, and sucked in a deep breath, gritting his teeth, putting all the weight he could on his knee, and fought back the blinding pain that seared behind his eyelids every time he blinked. He took a step forward with his good leg, and then another with his bad, gritting his teeth and whimping softly, holding onto her shirt for dear life. He knew between her, the nurse on his other side, and the doctor behind him, he wouldn't fall, and if he did, he'd be able to get back up. He let the others lead him as he squeezed his eyes shut and walked all the way out the door, down the hall to the elevator, an all the way back, and by the time he got back into the bed, he was sweating and had tears running down his face from all the. He wasn't crying, technically, it just hurt so bad that his eyes had watered up. "I've walked, can I go home?" he asked after he got situated back into his bed.

Bones could tell he was trying to fight off the pain. He made his way back and she was so proud of him. She looked at him wiping the tears from his face and kissed him. "You did great." The doctor checked out the chipboard and saw he took all the doses he needed. "Ok Agent Booth, looks like you're good to go." He left the room and one nurse brought in his clothes. Bones helped him get his pants on and put his shirt over his head without doing anything to his wounds. She tied his shoes on and got him in the wheelchair. Parker ran up next to his dad. "Dad...I want to go back to Mommy, I don't want to be around when you're hurt like this. I'm sorry."

"Thank God" Booth muttered as he finally was told he could go home. Granted, he was self conscious for Bones to be helping him get dressed, getting his pants on for him, but he had on boxers, so, it wasn't like he didn't have anything on. And he felt the shirt go over his head, and all he could think about was, god almightily, don't bump the collar bone. Shifting to the wheelchair, he watched as his son came up to him, and he nodded. His son didn't need to be around him, they couldn't do more than lay on the couch for the next day and watch TV anyway, so he nodded, "I'll call Mommy, and tell her to come get you, and I'll just get you part of next week, k buddy?" he said softly, kissing the little boy's forehead as he felt himself moving out of the room, and to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

When they finally made it to the SUV, and Booth had managed to get himself up into the vehicle with nothing more than a flinch, he managed to fasten his seatbelt. He told Parker to get in and buckle up in his car seat in the back, and he did as he was told, before he called Rebecca, "Hey Becca, I need you to come get Parker from the house in about 30 minutes. No…no…no Rebecca, don't…fine…" he mumbled, not in the mood to argue, "He doesn't need to be with me, because I'm under some heavy medication, and I'm hurt. I'll just get him part of next week...Rebecca...please…don't…fine…see you in thirty minutes" he said, closing his phone, and leaning back in his seat.

Bones hoped Booth didn't mind about changing him. She remembered she's seen his boxers two Christmas's ago when they were trapped in the Jeffersonian. Bones got into the driver's seat and buckled up and started the car. While on the road she looked over at Booth who looked upset. "Are you alright, and I don't mean your body? What did Rebecca say?" Parker was in the back playing with the police car Jack got him for Christmas. Bones looked back at Parker then at Booth. "She's not letting you see him until next month is she?" She always just wanted to punch Rebecca in the nose but could never do that.

"Yeah, fine" Booth said, looking out the window. But he wasn't, and Bones knew it. He turned to face her, and looked back at Parker, and shook his head, "I get one weekend with him the rest of the month, and then only my week and weekend next month. Am I that bad of a father" He asked softly, as he kept his eyes on his son that looked so much like him, except the blonde hair that he'd gotten from his mother.

"You're not a bad father Booth; you're the greatest father I know." She sighed. "Booth, don't blame yourself ok, it's my fault, I started this whole mess, with getting taken, with Russ, I'm sorry Booth. The only person to blame is me. I mean, I'm the doctor, I solved the case and I get in trouble for it. Just like the grave digger." She looked over at him seeing what he would say about that. Parker looked up front trying to understand what was going on but couldn't.

"No" he said, looking to her with widened brown eyes. "It is NOT your fault. You do the solving; I do the arresting and the gun firing. I'm the one that is to be blamed. I went out without back up. You are not to be blamed" he said, softly, and then remembered the grave digger and how he nearly lost her, "And the Grave Digger. That wasn't your fault either. I think that guy gets off on making people suffer, and he realizes those who he causes pain to, is those who are SEARCHING for the person that is buried. Do you realize how many times I just sat in my office and stared at the picture we took at Christmas not too before the Grave Digger? The last picture we took was then, and I swear…I thought I was going to break" he said softly.

Bones looked at the road and sighed. She saw Rebecca's house up the street. She was silent the rest of the ride. They finally got there and Bones unbuckled her seatbelt. "Stay here Booth." She got out and unbuckled Parker and took him to the door. The door opened and Rebecca stood there. Parker hugged his mom then ran into his room. "Thank you for bringing him... "Yeah, listen it wasn't Booth's fault this happened; he just wanted to have a week with Parker. He loved Parker so much and would do anything for him. He hates he can't see him a lot because of his job. So do you think you can let him see him in 2 weeks or so and not next month?" Rebecca looked down then back up at her. "Let me see what I can do, tell Seeley I'll call him later." "Thank you Rebecca." Bones turned and walked back to the car and got in and buckled up. "You're gonna see Parker in two weeks." She started the car and headed down the road to his place.

"Seriously?!" Booth's face immediately brightened and he grinned softly, reaching over when they stopped for a stop sign, and kissed Bones softly on the lips, "Whatever you told the stubborn woman, thank you so much, so much" He said, grinning brightly. When they arrived at his house, Booth went to go get out, and with much effort not to just fall to the ground from his leg, he made it out far enough to shut the door and hop on one let until he reached the end of the SUV's front bumper. He grabbed hold of Bones' arm and finished hopping the rest of the way to the front door, and let her unlock it, and he walked in enough, putting just enough weight on his leg to get him in the door. He wasn't bending his knee no more than what he could, putting the pressure on his toes, than anything else, and finally made it to the couch.

Bones smiled knowing how happy he was. They finally got to his place and Bones quickly got out of the SUV and stood by Booth making sure he doesn't fall. Once he grabbed her arm she put it around her shoulders and led him inside. She unlocked the door and walked Booth over to the couch and laid him down. She took off his shoes and jacket and put a pillow under his head and knee. She went to his kitchen and got him some water and put a straw in it. She placed it on the coffee table and then moved the table closer to him so he didn't have to reach. "Are you hungry, you want me to make anything?"

Booth was enjoying being babied…to an extent. He would have liked some Mac and Cheese, but for right then, he didn't really want anything, because he wasn't too hungry...plus the pain medication they'd given him before he left, there was the chance he'd get sick. Shaking his head, he turned on his side and patted the couch next to him, "All I want is for you to lay with me for a few minutes" he said, knowing that if she did, he'd fall asleep, and although he didn't really want to fall asleep, if he did, the pain would go away for a little while. "Just lay with me, and then later on, once this medication wears off, I'd like some Mac and Cheese" he said, grinning.

Bones looked at him and smiled. For some reason he thought he was so cute when he looked innocent. She walked over to him and laid up against him smiling. "Please don't throw up in my hair." She took his arm and wrapped it around herself. "The doctors said you had some nasty bruises, even the one that is below you're ear." She chuckled a bit then snuggled closer to him.

"I wont" Booth said, chuckling, and wrapped an arm around her gently, holding her close to him. Her body warmth helped him with the soreness in his body, so he kept her close, resting his head, right against hers, his cheek against her head, "Oh I do huh? Wonder where that one came from…I wouldn't have the slightest clue, would you?" He asked, playfully, kissing the back of her head, "it's the only bruise on my body that doesn't hurt" he said, chuckling softly as he resting against her. "Mmmm you know I love you, right" He said, grinning, kissing her head again.

Bones smiled feeling him kiss her head. She turned and caught his lips and kissed him and couple times then turned back around. "I know, I love you too, so much. Honestly, I never felt this way about anyone, even Sully." She turned and looked at him in his chocolate eyes.

Now THAT made Booth feel good…made him no longer feel like an invalid, like he had been since he'd been in the hospital. He didn't think he could even up with the standards Sully had set. Bones had talked about Sully, how they're relationship went, and a few things Booth didn't really need to know, but he found out anyway, because Bones opened up to him. He squeezed her closer to him, before groaning as he reached up and pulled the blanket down over them, knowing she probably wasn't too tired, but he was, and soon, in the middle of the conversation, he found himself falling asleep. He fought it for a while, until he couldn't anymore, and soon he was out like a light bulb hit by a water gun.

Bones didn't hear his voice anymore feeling his chest go up and down slowly and gently. She kissed his hand and held it to her heart and let her eyes slowly close not trying to stop them. She then drifted off to sleep. She wouldn't want to be anywhere else except in Booth's arms. She knew everything would get better after this, it had to.

Booth woke up a few hours later, holding onto Bones tightly, feeling her body relaxed underneath his arm. She was safe. He was safe. He kissed the back of her head lightly, and gently reached over her, grabbing up the glass with the water in it and taking a quick sip before putting it back, and snuggling in against her some, finding the TV remote, and turning it on, putting the football game on mute so it wouldn't wake her.

Bones slept for a while and she finally wasn't so tense anymore. Being next to Booth felt like home. She thought about doing something that would be risky but it wouldn't matter to her. She heard the TV go on then it go straight to mute. She slowly opened her eyes facing the TV seeing football and rolled her eyes. "What is with you men in football? Its just big guys catching a ball and running to the goal."

Booth laughed softly and looked at her for a moment, and squeezed her a little tightly against him, "It's all about dominance. Who's better than whom. Its fun Bones, me and you should play sometime." He said, chuckling, as he ran his hand along her side gently, trailing his fingers from her hip up to her arm a few times. "Sleep ok?" he asked.

Bones shook her head. "Right now, if we played you wouldn't be able to stand without someone holding you. I would knock you out." She cuddled closer and laid her head on his arm. "I slept better then ever. Did you want your Mac n Cheese now?"

Booth laughed softly, "You couldn't knock me out!" he said, knowing at this point, she could tap him with her little finger and he'd be on the ground. He kissed her head softly, and then snuggled up to her, "you're warm, and if you got up, I'd be cold" he said, grinning. "We can both get it, how's that?" he said, sitting up slowly, before standing up, holding onto Bones as he did so, and then made his way into the kitchen, holding onto her, and putting a little bit of pressure with each step on his hurt leg.

Bones nodded and helped him up. She wrapped his arms so they were in front so he was right behind her. She walked into the kitchen and got the box of Mac n Cheese and got a pot and poured water in it then waited for it to boil. She turns and faced Booth and smiled. "You holding up?" She ran her fingers up and down his chest gently.

"I'm still standing" he said, leaning against the counter some, resting his hands on her hips when she came up and ran her fingers along his chest. He grinned softly, and leaned forward, kissing her lips lovingly, and running a hand along her cheek for a second, before letting his hands rest back on her hips. "You holding up?" he asked, grinning. He reached behind him and pulled down two glasses, and going to the fridge carefully, he stood on one leg as he poured himself some water out of the dispenser from the freezer, "Whatcha want?" he asked.

Bones kissed him back and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm good, I'm glad you're ok." She went to the pot and poured the pasta in. She looked back at him. "Water is fine." She smiled and stirred the pasta.

Booth poured her a glass of water, and carefully took it to her, placing it on the counter next to the stove, before finding the bowls an placing them on the counter, and finally he stood behind Bones, resting his head on her shoulder from behind, his hands around her waist., "I'll be great when I can put more pressure on this leg. My knee is killing me every time though." he said, placing small, lazy, yet affectionate kisses along the back of her neck.

Bones felt him kiss her on the back of her neck. It gave her goose bumps down her arms. She leaned up against him and closed her eyes. "One day, you will be yourself again." She jumped on top of the counter while waiting for the pasta. She pulled Booth between her legs while on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I hope so" Booth said, and before he knew it, he was trapped between Bones' legs, and he leaned up just enough to reach her, he kissed her back just as passionately, his arms wrapping around her waist, and continued to kiss her until he couldn't breathe, pulling back enough to get some air, before kissing her again.

Bones knew all Booth needed was a little action since he hasn't been doing so well for a while. She continued to kiss him not minding him stopping because of his lungs. She wrapped her legs around him trying not to hurt and kissed him deeply.

Booth stepped closer towards the counter the best he could, until he couldn't move any closer, and kissed her deeply in return, his hands trailing her back softly. Tugging softly on her shirt for a moment, he rest his hands on her lower back gently, rubbing small circles with his thumb

Bones continued to kiss him then saw the pot was boiling up. "Crap." She got off the counter and turned the stove off. She drained the water in the sink. She then poured some milk in then the cheese. She stirred until all the cheese was on the pasta. She poured it in the two bowls and got out spoons and put them in the bowls. She brought the bowls to the table then the waters. She went to Booth and helped him coming over to the couch.

Booth watched and shifted out of the way, helping her clean up the little bit of water that boiled over on the stove, and then followed her to the couch, holding onto her a little less than before trying to walk himself, and sat down on the couch softly, before pulling her down with him, grinning as he kissed her passionately on the lips for a moment.

She smiled and kissed him back. She handed him his bowl and got her bowl and started eating. "I'm a good cook. Haven't cooked in a while." She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to eat.

Booth took a few bites, then a few more, and soon the entire bowl of macaroni and cheese was gone, having wolfed it down so fast. He rests his head on hers, and grinned, "You are a good cook. Better than me" he said with a grin, taking a bite from her bowl, smirking some as he did so, and took a sip of his water. "I love you" he said softly, grinning.

Bones eyes widen as she saw the empty bowl, and she only took three bites of hers. "Wow...that was fast." She heard what he said and smiled. She placed her bowl on the table and turned to his and sat on her feet and looked at him. "Booth, I love you too. Ever since you got into the hospital you haven't stopped saying it. I don't mean or anything but is everything ok?" She stroked the side of his head.

Booth blinked and grinned, "I was hungry." listening to what Bones had to say, he smiled softly, and felt her soft hand along the side of his head, and he reached out and touched her face, before whispering, "All I could think about while I was with Donovan was you. How I didn't tell you enough that I loved you, and I just don't want that to happen again. I don't want that heart-wrenching feeling like I've let you down, and I want you to know how much I love you, because if something happens, and I don't make it one way or another, I would want you to know" He said softly, quietly.

She looked at him and held his hand that was against her cheek. "Don't say that, you're gonna make it. You're gonna get through this year, and the years after that. You're gonna watch Parker grow up and get married and have kids and watch them have kids, you will live in a big house and maybe around 98 or so you will go peacefully in your sleep. Not now, not yet." She blinked her eyes slowly and looked at him. "I love you; I'll love you forever, always remember that, and if anything happens to you, know I'll always find you." She took out the necklace that was under his shirt and laid it on his chest. "Because of this, I'll find you." She held his and then took the same one out that was right underneath the necklace Booth got her. "If we ever lose each other, just remember the necklace, it has a chip inside that can detect where we are."

Booth sighed softly and just hugged her, holding her to him, and kissing her lips softly, he whispered, "I know you do Bones, but when I was with Donovan, I saw myself just not making it out of that garage. Not seeing your face again, not ever being able to hold you like I'm holding you now. "Booth touched the necklace on her neck, and his necklace, and just kissed her softly. "Is that how you guys found me last?" he said softly, smiling.

Bones smiled. "Yeah, I knew one day...something would happen to us and I may lose you again. I told you, they're official necklaces, and it's how they find their men in the air force." She stroked his cheeks and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him. "Booth...do you think about the future?"

Booth smiled softly, and just knew Bones would be the one to think about it. When she asked if he thought about the future, he tilted his head to the side, "I do. Right before I go to sleep at night, and when I wake up in the morning. When I fall asleep with you near me, I know I'm safe, and I know that with you…there is a future. So yes…I do think about a future. Sometimes its wishful thinking, but I think about it. I think about you…about me…about Parker…all of us…together..."

Bones looked at him feeling herself about to cry. "You see me in your future?" Bones looked down and closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "No one as ever said that to me before, well really never got that far into a relationship for them to say that. Not in Sully." She looked up at him. "How do you see us, still friends, partners?"

Booth reached over and brushed away the tears on her face, kissing her lips tenderly. He thought about what she said, and what he saw in his thoughts. "I see us…together…" He said, blushing softly, whispering, "As a family" He said, shyly.


	12. Chapter 12

Bones looked at him and smiled. "I do too." She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She pulled his head to her and continued to kiss him. Just then someone kicked the door down and started shooting with a machine gun. Bones quickly put her and Booth's weight on the top of the couch and made it turn over ducking under it. She looked at him in the eyes. "Stay low." She found his bag that was next to the couch and found his gun. She stayed against the couch then stood up and shot the person right in the head. They fell instantly. She looked at Booth. "Are you alright?"

Booth rolled over into darkness and just as he was reaching for his weapon, she snatched it from him, and although he tried to cover her, she darted up and shot the man, and he sat up, blinking, "You could have gotten HURT. Why didn't you let ME?!" he said, but he stood up on his good knee, "And who the hell is busting through my door to shoot a machine gun?"

She looked at Booth and stood up. "Well Mr. Limpy McGee, you can barely move without crying. Sorry for trying to protect you!" She shook her head and walked over to the man and took his mask off. She looked at him and felt his pulse. No pulse. She looked closer at his face. "He was the other guy that was in the room when Donovan took me." She shook her head and took out her cell phone. "Hey Jack, send some agents out, on of Donovan's guys broke in but I killed him...thanks." She hung up and looked at him. "What the hell is your problem, I can take care of myself Booth?"

Booth looked kinda hurt from her words, before he watched her and tipped his couch back over, and then listened to her talking to Jack, before hopping down the hallway the best he could, limping as he put pressure on his leg, holding onto the wall, "Sorry for wanting to make sure my girlfriend makes it out alive and fine. Sorry for trying to protect you as well" he said as he went down the hallway, and checking everything out, before going back into the living room, then into the kitchen.

Bones watched him hop around his house and shook her head. "Like you could kill the guy. Look at you; you have bruises all over your body, a bad knee and a bad burn. I wasn't gonna let that guy hurt you." She crossed her arms and stood near the window waiting for the police to arrive.

"Yeah, and I'd gladly get burned, bruised, shot, tortured, just to protect you." Booth said, crossing his arms defiantly, leaning against the door, setting his foot down every now and then, only to pull it back up some. "I'm supposed to protect you." he said softly, before looking at the few holes in his wall, muttering he'd have to get those fixed, and that he had some wall putty in the attic.

"I'm not some little kid Booth, I can take care of myself, and you don't need to protect me every time. The one you should be protecting is Parker, because he's a kid and your son." She saw the police outside and went out not looking at him. She told the police what happened and they went upstairs and took the body away. Bones stood outside explaining to an agent what she did.

Now what she said just pissed Booth off. He was a good father, the best he could be. He protected his son the best he could, and would lay his life down for his son. "That was below the belt, Dr. Brennan." he said, using her real name, and leaned up and hopped around the kitchen, making a bunch of noise, before going out the door down the hall to the bedroom, where he found his framed picture of Parker, and just picked it up and stared at it.

Bones watched the agents leave that she was the only one outside. She remembered Booth calling her Dr. Brennan. That was the first time calling her that. What she said didn't come out the way she wanted it to. She walked back inside and saw Booth. She sighed and leaned against the wall. "What I said...I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that Parker needs more protection because he's 4 and I'm...much older than he is. Don't think I can take care of myself. I saved your life twice now and I haven't done anything wrong, I'm still here alive and kicking." She looked down and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but if you care about me...you need to trust me like how I trust you."

Booth looked up from the picture and set it on the bed, facing her, "I do trust you, with my life. I know you can take care of yourself. I've seen it for myself. But what if something goes wrong, huh? And I lose you. Or you get placed in that hospital again? I would much rather suffer the pain of physical injury than you. I know you can take care of yourself." What Booth left out was how he would die for her, but he was sure she knew that. Holding out his hand to her, he whispered, "C'mere"

Bones walked over to him and sat next to him. "Booth, I almost lost you once, I'm not gonna lose you again. What about how I feel about you, not everything can be about me. I worry about you every time you are away doing something. I'm afraid that you won't come back. When you didn't come back with Parker my heart stopped beating. I thought that was it, but I didn't give up on you." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to think things through.

Booth sighed softly. She had a point, and he just hadn't seen it. He placed with the bandages covering a small cut on his arm, and pulled on it, keeping his eyes down, pulling it off to reveal 3 stitches, and he started to play with those. "I'm sorry Bones" he said softly, leaning up and kissing her cheek softly. "I'm just scared to lose you. Because if I did…I'd be a basket case"

Bones looked over at him and laid her hand over the cut. "Don't do that." She put the bandage back on him and held his hands. "I don't want to lose you either. You're my world and if I lose you, I won't be able to live that life I wanted because you are my life." She kept her eyes on the ground.

Booth watched her for a moment, and tucked a finger underneath her chin lifting it to face him, before whispering, "I'd do anything to be with you and for you Bones. You are my life. I was protecting you when Donovan took me. He kept asking me a bunch o questions, where you were, things like that. I didn't tell him" he said softly, before he kissed her lips gently, tracing his hand down her cheek, "Just be careful, because Limpy McGee says so" he said, laughing softly.

Bones smiled and kissed him back. "Sorry about the name." She then looked straight into his eyes. "And by the way...don't call me Dr. Brennan again." She stood up and pulled the collar of his jacket making him stand. She kissed him passionately and started moving towards his room since the living room was a mess.

Grinning, Booth nodded, "It was weird calling you that to begin with" He said, and before he knew it, he was on his feet, and backing up towards his bedroom, kissing her passionately. The house was guarded, there were agents all over the front of it, looking for the rest of Donovan's men, and they were on watch, so there was really nothing to worry about. He was careful as he backed up, a few steps hurt, but he ignored them as he kept going backwards, kissing her just as passionately, letting his hands gently roam her back, before he pulled her into his bedroom, and gently pushed her against the bed, crawling on the bed too, and kissing her passionately again.

She laid back and pulled Booth down by his jacket and kissed him passionately. She then moved his jacket slowly down his arms and threw it somewhere on the floor. She let her hands roam his back and continued to kiss him passionately.

Hearing his jacket hit the floor somewhere in his room, he leaned down and pressed his frame gently to hers, kissing her passionately, running his hands along her sides, before snaking them gently underneath her shirt, resting timidly on her warm stomach for a moment, before kissing down her neck, sucking softly, but not enough to leave a hickey. He leaned up enough to slowly undo the bottom buttons on her blouse, going up slowly, one at a time.

Bones closed her eyes loving the feeling of his lips on her neck. She watched as he started opening her blouse. She knew this was it and she loved him enough.

Booth knew this was it. The leap. He loved her more than life itself, and he loved her enough to give her all of him, if that is what she wanted.

She looked at Booth and stroked his face gently. She knew what he was thinking and nodded. "It's ok." She kissed him passionately.

Booth kissed her back passionately, trailing his hand along her side, and gently tossed her blouse somewhere with his jacket, kissing her passionately again, and trailing his hands down her side, resting on her hips for a moment.

Bones looked at him and moved her hands down his back and then under his shirt and gently moved it up over his chest and his head then his arms and threw it. She looked at his chest and seeing all the bruises and gently kissed each one.

Booth was self conscious of all the bruises on his chest, but the moment she kissed each one of them, he felt loved. He sighed softly, and leaned down, kissing her passionately, wrapping his arms around her back and unclasping her bra, tossing it elsewhere in the room, trailing his hands over her shoulders, chest and stomach, feeling the warm soft skin underneath his well worked hands.

She felt her last top leave and looked at him. This would be the fist time being exposed to him but she didn't care. All she knew was that she loved him. She moved her hands down his back and to the top of his waist lines. She moved her hands to his back pockets and put her hands in them.

Booth looked at Bones with gentle brown eyes and kissed her lips tenderly, feeling her skin touching his skin for the first time and he felt his heart surge. He kissed down her neck gently, all the way down to her stomach, and to the waist line of her jeans, before kissing back up, his hands holding onto her hips, before playing with the button on her jeans, unbuttoning them lazily, but leaving it at that to kiss her again.

Her body wasn't has tense anymore. She finally relaxed some and smiled to herself feeling his kisses down her body. She looked at him in the eyes and kissed him and unhooking his belt and pulled it from his jeans. She moved her hands to the front of his pants and unbuttons it slowly then pulled down his zipper. Her hands moved back up to his face letting him do the rest since he had a burn inside his thigh.

Booth unzipped her jeans slowly, and shimmied them from her legs, his fingers trailing down the bared skin as he pulled them off of her, tossing them on the floor. He kissed her hands softly as they rest on his face, and carefully shimmied out of his jeans, kicking them off the best he could, and actually avoided the covered burn on the inside of his thigh. They were both down to one article of clothing. His hands rest on her hips as he leaned up and whispered softly, "I love you. Every line, and every scar, you are beautiful" he said, resting his frame to hers for a moment, before slowly stripping her of her panties, tossing them on the floor, before shimmying out of his boxers that had Scooby-Doo all over them.

Bones laughed at his boxers and looked back at him. "This would be better under the covers and not open." She kissed him and gently got both of them under the covers after turning the light off so it was dark in there like it was outside. She lay below Booth again and looked up at him. She stroked his hair gently and kissed him.

Booth agreed and shifted underneath the covers after getting the lights off. They were both timid on their first time together, that was obvious in how shaky his movements were at times. Underneath the warm covers, he kissed her lips softly, tenderly, and the only the thought that kept playing in his mind was _this is it…this is it…_ and he had a song playing over and over in his head. Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. He trailed his hand down her side, and across her hips, holding her close to him. His eyes looked into hers, as if asking permission almost, also had a slight hint of fear in them. Fear of hurting her.

Bones looked up at him and stroked the side of his face gently. She kissed his lips and nipped a bit on his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes and nodded at him, rubbing his back calming him down as she felt his body tense up a bit. "I love you." She said quietly.

Smirking softly from the nip on his lip, Booth trailed his hands across her hips, and gently, massaged the inside of her thighs with his hand, gently touching her intimates with such tenderness, leaning down and whispering, running his hands along her sides to relax her much like she did him, "I love you too, so much" He said quietly, kissing her lips and tugging on her lower lip tenderly, before nudging her knees apart gently, resting between them, and pushed against her softly, carefully, pushing into her slowly, holding his breath until he was into her softly, resting, giving her time, waiting until she gave him the go ahead.

She closed her eyes feeling him massage her thighs. She then felt him and shut her eyes a bit tighter then opened them again. She laid her hands on his back gently and looked up him. She nodded to proceed. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately loving every minute he was in her, she felt complete.

Booth kissed her lips softly, passionately as he slowly began to move. He was tender. Slow. Passionate. He kept his eyes shut tightly as he moved inside of her, kissing her lips again, and her neck. He found her hands gently, and took them both in his hands, linking his fingers with hers, and squeezing them softly.

She closed her eyes feeling him. She moved her hips with him and kissed him at the same time. She felt him hold her hands. She moved them so they were on each side of her head on the pillows and holding them tightly. A small moan came out the side of her mouth while kissing him. Her toes spread out like it was a hand. They've never done that before knowing it was a good sign.

Feeling Bones' hips move with his, Booth squeezed his eyes shut tighter, and held onto her gently, kissing her lips again, hearing her moan caused one to escape his lips as he pushed into her gently. The muscles on his back were tense as he moved with her, feeling her, every inch of her, with nothing between them.

She laid her hands to his back and laid them on his shoulder blades. She opened her eyes seeing his face scrunch up. "Open your eye..." She whispered. She continued to move with her eyes opened. She kissed him gently wanting to feel every part of him.

Booth opened his eyes slowly, and locked eyes with hers as he moved within her, kissing him softly, and whispering softly into her ear, "I love you so much" he smiled as he continued his movements with her, letting go of one of her hands and running it through her hair gently, tenderly, before locking hands with her again, running his thumb lovingly over her knuckles.

She looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "I love you too..." She kissed him and moaned a bit more. She felt him hold her hands and run his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled and did the same thing back to him. The only other thing that was touching Bones was Booth's necklace that was around his not that now lay on her chest while he kissed him.

Booth smiled to her, and bit his lower lip, moaning softly. His tender and slow pace picked up just a bit as he leaned down and kissed her more feverishly, passionate as he was slowly nearing his climax. He held on, however, clinging to the cloud 9 feelings he was getting. He kissed her neck tenderly, and her shoulders, taking in every part of her, as much as he could at one time.

Bones felt the speed change and she moaned again. She ran her fingers through his hair kissing him deeply. She knew it was coming it was right around the corner. "Mmmm...Booth."

Booth kissed Bones back just as deeply, and kept up the slight speed change, knowing he was close, and he could feel she was too. He moaned softly, and kissed her again, whispering softly, "Let go with me"

Bones eyes closed and moaned once more. She opened her eyes again hearing what he said. She nodded and kissed him back. It was closer. She looked at him and gripped his hands tightly.

Booth felt, for the first time since he was out of the hospital, **alive**. He could feel and see the passion between them as he felt her hands grip his tighter, and with a few more movements into her, he squeezed her hands softly, and his eyes shut for a moment, before he rest fully within her, letting himself go with her, moaning before resting his head in the crook of her neck, as he stayed where he was, riding out his climax with her.

She felt the pressure between him and her. The feeling...she never felt this feeling before. Once she let go she panted. Her chest moved up and down repeatly. She saw Booth lay his head and in her neck. She stroked his hair gently. Being with Booth was the light she needed to guide her through her dark cold life. She loved him. She loved him with a passion.

Booth's breathing was erratic as he laid over her, keeping most of his weight off of her as he rest his head in her neck. He kissed her neck lazily. He loved Bones. More than anything in this world, and it was obvious, so often in his tender touches, the soft looks across the room…just those looks; he was head over heels in love. "Wow" he mumbled softly.

Bones laid there breathing normally again. She stroked his hair gently and kissed his head. She heard what he said and laughed a bit. "I haven't heard that before. Wow." She laid on the bed while some of Booth's body was on her but she didn't care. It was a cold near and him there kept her warm. "Are you good? With the..." She asked looking at him.

Booth swallowed and nodded, and smiled softly, kissing her lips, and wrapped his arms around her and with a grunt, rolled them over, letting her lay on top of him. He wasn't feeling any pain right then. Adrenaline was blocking the pain receptors in his brain, so right now; he couldn't feel a damned thing pain wise. "I'm fine baby" he said softly, "Are you ok?"

Bones laid her head on his arm and one arm across his stomach. "I'm good, that was...amazing...you're amazing." She smiled thinking that sounded kind of corny. "It's a good thing Parker isn't here." She could see the little boy walk in right when they were about to climax.

Booth grinned sheepishly and kissed the top of her head, as they rested for a few moments. God he could see Parker walking in right in the midst of it all, "And if he did that, that would mean I'd have to go into the talk again, and it didn't turn out too good last time. He still thinks kissing is making babies" He said, laughing softly.

"Yeah, you need to tell him that because he's gonna wonder why I'm not pregnant after kissing you so many times." She snuggled closer to him and ran her fingers up and down his chest. "I love you, so much." She suddenly wanted to say it more now and loved saying it each time.

"But he's four Bones, he should be more interested in power rangers than…adult things" Booth said with a grin, and wrapped his arms tighter around Bones, and let his hands trail her back tenderly, whispering back "I love you too, so much" he loved hearing her say it, he loved to say it. She just meant so much to him, and he wanted her to know it. "Mm woman you wore me out" he said, chuckling playfully.

"Well, you must have been curious what your parents were doing in the other room when you were little." She kissed him gently and closed her eyes. She then heard what he said and sat up propping her elbow up. "I wore you out? You were the one on top doing the moving, I just enjoyed the ride." She gave him a seductive smile and kissed his lips again.

"Mhm Woreee me out!" Booth said, chuckling as he kissed her lips again, and gave her a sly, impish grin, wrapping his arms around her, "Well I enjoyed my ride" he said, grinning again.. "You know, I was often curious what Mama and Dad were doing in their room sometimes, but I was too wrapped up in GI Joe and playing outside to really care" he said, closing his eyes lazily.

"I have to admit I was curious but I was busy playing doctor on my Barbie dolls. Russ always made fun of me. He would take my Barbie's and strip them and put them in my room. God I hated that and some looked good in their outfits." She looked at Booth. "Ok let's move away from childhood memories." She stood up and wrapped a sheet around her chest. "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?"

Booth shivered when she stood up, and laughed softly as she said, lets move away from the childhood memories. He shook his head when she asked if he wanted anything, "Nah, just for you to come back and keep me warm" he said laughing. While she was gone, he gathered up their clothes off the floor and slipped back into his Scooby-Doo boxers, and changed the bandaging on his burn on the inside of his thigh, and his knee hurt, but he was showing improvement with it, and he'd laid back down on the bed on his side before she came back

Bones walked keeping the sheet around her. She walked into the kitchen and got herself some water. She drank the whole cup without stopping and set it down. It really did take a lot out of her. She walked back in and saw him in his boxers and a new bandage on him. She put the sheet back on the bed and found her panties and put them one and then went in his closet and put on one of his white button up shirts. She walked back into bed and laid next to him.

Booth chuckled softly, watching her walk around like a penguin in the sheet, and then when she crawled back in the bed with him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly, grinning, "You look good in my shirt babe" he said, winking to her as he rest with her. His arm across her, he grinned again, "Mmmm schweepy" he said in a voice that mocked a child's. He did it on purpose, with that childlike grin that covered his face from ear to ear.

Bones turned over and looked at him. "I can never figure you out, if you're an adult or a child. You watch all the children's movies and quote them like a child, yet you use a gun and have sex with your girlfriend which is an adult." She kissed him passionately and looked at him. "I like both."

Booth kissed Bones back just as passionately, before winking at her, and grinning, "I opted to never grow up in certain aspects of my life" he chuckled some as he wrapped his arms around her, grinning like a child. "Plus, I watch all the children's movies a dozen times over with Parker...and sometimes here by myself. I love Shrek. Donkey's my favorite, 'you may have seen a house fly, maybe even a super fly, but I bet you ain't ever seen a DONKEY fly!'" he said, laughing softly, and nuzzling his nose against hers. "I'm glad you like both sides of me" he said, laughing softly.

She smiled at him. "I love Little Booth..." She kissed his forehead. "And Big Booth..." She kissed his lips passionately. She then heard her phone ring and sighed. She got up and went in her jean pocket and pulled out her phone and sitting back on the bed next to Booth. "Brennan." "Hey, it's Cam. Are you busy?" She looked at Booth. "Yeah, but what's up?" "Well good news first, we found ALL of Donovan's men, and they are being transferred to the jailhouse in California." "That's great Cam...but what's the bad news?" "Bad news, the jailhouse called and said that your dad is sick." Bones stood up off the bed. "What?" "He had a heart attack a couple hours ago." "Why didn't you call me?" "We tried but you didn't pick up." She hung up and started getting into her clothes.

Booth sat up when Bones got up and feeling her sit next to him, he softly massaged her shoulders and just barely listened in on the conversation. Watching her stand up abruptly he blinked and saw her frantically gathering her clothes and he got up, a little too fast, but ignored his knee, and limped over to her, helping her gather her clothes, and gathered up his too, hopping on one leg as he pulled his jeans up and hissing softly, as he did so, he looked to her, "What's wrong?"

"I...I need to go..." She threw her jeans on and buttoned up her blouse. She ran out the bedroom trying to find her shoes. She found one under the couch and put it on then ran around the house trying to find another one. "Where's that damn shoe?" She said to herself. Her heart raced and she needed to get to the hospital quickly. She finally found it and put it on. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said heading for the door.

Booth watched her scramble to the door, and just blinked. Wow, love ya and leave ya. But he knew something was up, so he didn't take much offense, just watched her scramble out the door as he went to buckle his belt. "Love you too babe" he said as he limped around, trying to clean up a little bit before finally sitting on the couch with a beer that he wasn't supposed to have with his medication, but he hadn't taken any since he left the hospital, so he was ok, and turned on the TV, trying to find a movie.


	13. Chapter 13

Bones got into her car and rushed to the hospital that was near the jailhouse. She ran inside asking for the nurse where her dad was. The nurse told her the room and Bones rushed in there. Russ stood up his bed and both looked up with she walked in. Russ stood and hugged her. "Took you long enough." "Is everything ok?" She walked towards the bed and held his hand. "I'm fine, just had a little attack, nothing serious." "You scared the crap out of me." "I tend to do that often huh?" Russ came up and put his arm around Bones. "So, Tempe what took you so long? I called the lab and they said you weren't in and that was what 4 hours ago." "I was busy; I didn't hear my cell go off." "Or were you busy with your booyyfriend." "Shut up Russ." She said hitting his stomach and making him bend over then sit down. Her dad looked at him. "Boyfriend, when did you get a boyfriend?" "Please can we forget about it?" "No, I need to know who my daughter is dating so I know whether I kill them or not." "It's Agent Doofus." Bones slapped him harder then before in the head. "Special Agent Seeley Booth?" He questioned. "Yes, ok." "Just like your mother, going for the danger life." "Dad, my life as always been dangerous since you left." He looked away and Russ stood up. "Hey, don't give Dad another heart attack now." "Well, it's true." She looked at her watch. "I need to go, I got work tomorrow." She went to her dad and kissed his forehead then gave Russ a one arm hug and went out the door.

Bones got in her car and headed to her apartment. She threw her keys on the table and laid down in her bed and after kicking off her shoes. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the night she had and what a great feeling she has ever felt. She slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep

(A couple weeks later)

Booth sat and watched the various movies, flipping back and forth, before getting tired of sitting on his ass, and finally got up, limping to the bed that he'd not but a few hours ago, made love to his girlfriend. As he stretched out on the bed, to fall asleep, he thought about her. About how close they were, about how much he loved her. Finally he fell asleep, and before long, he woke up to a pain in his knee, and he rolled over and looked at the time. Time for him to get up and go to work, although he wasn't supposed to go to work, he was going in anyway, if anything, just to finish up some paperwork and get yelled at by the chief for coming in when he can barely walk.

He got dressed, in his normal suit and tie, his tie this time with a little red strip down the middle of it, and he limped out to his car after he brushed his teeth and ate a little breakfast, made sure he had his gun on him, and limped into the Jeffersonian, heading to Bones' office for a few minutes to find that pack of gum she kept stashed somewhere in her office.

Bones' alarm went off and saw it say 7:00. She sighed and turned it off and rubbing her rubbing her eyes. She got up and took a shower but really she just stood there letting the water hit her face to wake herself up. After, she got into some jeans a shirt and a blazer over it. She found her lab coat and hung it on her arm. She got her stuff together and put it in her car and drove off.

She stopped at a Starbucks to get real coffee and a muffin. She walked into the lab with her purse on her shoulder, her lab coat on her arm, her coffee in one hand and muffin in the other. She looked in her office window seeing Booth search for something. She shook her head and walked in. "What are you doing in here and why aren't you at home resting?" She put her stuff on her desk and put her hands on her hips.

Booth nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Bones, and he turned around, and grinned slyly, before turning around and smiling, trying to act innocent, "I was out of gum and I know you keep a pack here somewhere…" he said before he limped over to her, putting all the weight on his toes instead of his entire foot as he walked, "I figured I'd be more use here, at least doing some sort of paperwork or something, instead of at home...on the couch…bored….and by myself…a sane man might go insane!" he said, grinning.

Bones shook her head. "Like being here is more fun?" She took him over to the couch then went to her desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pack of gum. She threw it in his lap. "All you had to do was wait till I came in before going through my personal things." She smiled and went to her chair and sat down taking a sip of her coffee and a bite of her muffin. She signed into her computer and checked some emails.

"Well TECHNICALLY I didn't go through your personal things...just your office things…" Booth said as he sat on the couch, before getting up and limping to her desk, and grinning, handing her the pack of gum, minus two pieces, one in his pocket, one in his mouth. "Love you, thank you" He said, as he grinned, and walked out the door for a moment, and came back with a few folders, sitting on her couch, to do the work, "I'm not going to my office, because if Chief sees me, I'll be a dead duck" he said, with a grin.

Bones smiled and put the pack back in her desk. She watched Booth walk out then walk back in with folders in his hands. "Well, I talked to Chief and he's sending another agent to take over until you get better." She walked over to him and sat on the couch. "You're gonna be alright with this, right? I know how jealous you can get sometimes."

"Yeah Bones, I mean I have no choice. I have a hard time walking to my office and back, let alone run after some idiot out there with a fractured knee..." Booth said, opening the file, and began working, biting his thumbnail out of habit. "You're my Bones" he said, "I may get jealous, but I know nothing is going to go down other than work...and other than that…I know you'll miss me with work" he said looking up and winking at her with that charming grin.

Bones kissed his cheek and smiled. "Of course I'll miss you." She laid her hand on his back and rubbed it gently. Zack walked in and saw him. "Ummm...Dr. Brennan the new agent is here." Bones looked over at him and smiled. "Let me go see who the weirdo is." She got up from the couch and walked out of the room. She looked at who it was and stopped. Her eyes widen. "Sully." He smiled and walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Miss me Temperance." She bit her lip and started moving back a bit. "Yeah, sure, of course..." "How've you been?" "Good, good. I thought you went on your boat somewhere?" "I did but it got to boring and thought I would come back to Washington to see you." The gang stood around and watched. "Well, you see, you were gone for a long time...and I actually with someone." "Oh...who?"

Booth had nothing against Sully. Nothing at all. Good agent…he had his priorities sometimes elsewhere, but he was a good agent, and Booth saw Sully through the window, and as he limped to the door, he heard the conversation going on, and he leaned against the door, saying to Sully, "Me." he stated, plainly, his hands in his pockets, watching Sully. No, he had nothing against Sully as an agent…but as a person, he kinda did. Sully had broken Bones' heart not too long ago, because she wanted to stay in DC, and he wanted to sail the world. Booth helped pick up the pieces of her heart and glue them back together, and finally he'd gotten into her heart, and had fallen in love with the woman. He wasn't scared that Sully would take Bones away from him, no...But he had that fear deep in him.

Sully looked up at Booth who looked bad. "Agent Booth, I heard you gotten yourself in a little bit of trouble. But Chief said you would be out all week." Bones cut in. "He is but, I had so much paper work to do, he's helping me out and resting at the same time." Sully nodded. "Understandable, well...I'm going to get some coffee and maybe there might be a case that we can solve." He smiled and walked away. Bones sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Unbelievable." She mumbled to herself. She walked towards her office and past Booth and fell on the couch face first and kept her face in the pillow and just tried to relax.

Booth watched as Sully walked away, and watched as Bones walked past him, and to the couch, and he limped over there to follow, and knelt down on the knee that didn't kill him, and softly, massaged her back, "he's an agent that is capable of doing the work Bones, I'll be back on cases with you in a week" he said softly, rubbing the knots out of her back.

She turned her head and looked at him. "But why him Booth? Out of everybody? There are so many Chief could choose from and he chose Sully?" She sat up and lay back against the couch. "He walked through the door like everything was ok, that he thought he could have another chance with me."

"Want me to talk to Chief about it? Make him take Sully off the case, and put someone else? Jacobs perhaps?" he asked softly, sitting on the coffee facing her as she leaned back, "I'll ask him to take Sully off, conflict of interest" he said, softly, as he kept his hands in his lap. In honest, he didn't want Bones with Sully. Sully was kind of manipulative, if you ever sat down and actually listened to him.

"You know he will yell because he will think you were jealous or something. Also will be more pissed over seeing you around here. I'll just deal with it; talk only business with him, that's it." She looked at him and smiled. "And you can stay here and work on your papers. And when I get back I'll give you a good back massage." She leaned forward and kissed him a bit.

Bones was right. Chief would yell at him for even being at work with a fractured knee. Feeling her lips meet his gently, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, cupping her face gently…

….before the table tipped and made Booth sit flat on his behind on the floor with a grunt, and finally he laughed after the initial shock let go, and he grinned, resting his head against her knee for a moment, before sitting up and kissing her again softly, "Sounds good to me babe, and I'll be sure to return the favor for that back massage." he said, winking softly.

Bones smiled and kissed him again. "Oh really?" She cupped his face and kissed him. She then heard someone clear her throat and she looked up and saw Sully in the office. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a case, young girl found near the docks." She nodded and stood up. He left the room and Bones looked over at Booth. "I'll be back, text me on my phone, so I can still talk to you." She kissed his lips again before jumping her phone and jacket and leaving the building with Sully.

Booth kissed her again, and then blinked and looked up at Sully, before he pulled completely away from Bones, and finally, watching her get ready to leave and kissing her again, he nodded and stretched out on the couch in the office, working on some of his paperwork, giving her enough time to leave the building and get on the road good, before he texted her. Pulling out his phone, he text…he was a slow texter however, so to type a few words it took him right about five minutes, "_I love u. Have u made it 2 the scene yet?_"

Bones got into Sully's car and it was silence throughout the ride. She felt her phone vibrate and read the text and smiled and started typing back which took 30 seconds for her. "Nope, but its very quiet in the car, kinda creepy...I love u 2." Bones held the phone in her hands and Sully looked over at her. "Booth?" She turned her head. "Yeah, just wondering what the case is." "He really cares about you." She nodded and looked out the window. "Listen...Tempe..." "Don't call me that...please." Sully sighed and finally pulled up to the scene. She put on her gloves and walked over to the body. "15 year old female, crack in the rubs and skull, has...a lot of seaweed around her. We need to clean the seaweed off and see if there's anything else." Sully found his notepad in his coat pocket and wrote everything down. Bones sighed and talked to the guards that found the body. She took out her phone and texted without looking at it. "15 year old female, crack in head and ribs, fond by guards near the docks, 2 much seaweed and sending it to the lab. Be there soon." She put it away and walked over to Sully's car waiting for him.

Booth lay stretched out on the couch, and with his ink pen in his hand…he fell asleep on that comfortable couch, his cell phone on his chest. When it suddenly vibrated, he jolted awake, and looked around, then down to the cell phone, reading it. "_Creepy huh_" he texted back, taking a few minutes. Booth wasn't very technologically inclined, so it always took him a bit longer. He felt his cell vibrate not long after that, and read it, pulling out his own notepad and scribbling that down, before texting back "_K. See you soon. No more creepiness_" He texted, and grinned. Stretching back out on the couch, he drifted back to sleep after he started to work on the papers.

It was another long ride back to the lab. Sully kept looking over at her as she looked out the window. He moved one hand off the steering wheel and onto her hand that was in her lap. Bones looked over at him and moved it away. "Sully, I'm sorry, but I love Booth, we can't do this." He nodded and put the hand back on the steering wheel. They got to the lab and the body was there. The squints already started on getting the seaweed off the body and Bones knew it was gonna be a while and she decided to go check on her Booth.

She walked in quietly and saw he was sleeping with all the papers around him. She awed at how cute he looked. She smiled and moved over to him and kneeled by his head and kissed his lips passionately.

Booth had loosened his tie before he fell asleep, but he hadn't taken it completely off, and as he dozed, he dreamed a little bit here and there, just bits of people, things….and then he felt the soft lips of his Bones on his, passionately, kissing his lips and that brought him back to the world rather quickly as he wrapped an arm around her gently, and pulled her to him, kissing her back just as passionately, "Mmmm hey" he said, still half asleep as he whispered against her lips, kissing her lazily, and grinning softly. He slid onto his side, and let her sit down next to him as he wrapped an arm around her, resting on her lap for a moment.

"Mmmm how long have you been back" he said, yawning, and rubbing his eyes some. "Where's the body? Did Sully stick to work, because if he didn't, I'll kick his little ass" he said, grinning the whole time.

She smiled feeling his arms wrap around her. "Hey, we just got back." She laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair knowing what he liked. "The squints are working on the body, it has seaweed all over it and I can't really tell what the injuries are so I thought I would stop by and see how your work is coming but found you asleep." She kissed his head and heard what he said about Sully. She sighed and looked at him. "On the way back he tried to hold my hand but I moved away. All I know is it's gonna be a long week."

"He did what?" Booth asked, fixing to get up and go show Sully that he shouldn't be doing things like that, but he stayed down, knowing Bones wouldn't do anything to betray his trust. "Well if he tries anything, you let me know" he said softly, looking up at her from his head in her lap, and smiled, "I didn't mean to fall asleep while doing paperwork, but I did anyway" he said, shrugging.

"Booth, don't worry about it. He's not getting anywhere with me, just you." She kissed his forehead and took his head and laid it on the couch. "I'm gonna go check on the body, you should sleep, it's good for you." She smiled and went out the door. She went up on the platform as the body was seaweed free. She looked over the body. "Ok, so I'm guessing stab a couple times, hit his head on the wooden pillars and fell into the water." Angela showed Bones a picture she drew. Bones nodded. "See if you can pull up a name." Bones sat at the table and looked over the body. She started feeling dizzy and felt like she was gonna throw up. It was probably being around the body. She went to the bathroom and splashed water in her face a couple times.

Booth nodded and watched her walk out of the door, and he waited a few minutes before getting up, his shoved up body hurting as he did so, but he walked it off, and limped outside to see a pale looking Bones head towards the bathroom, and he limped up the platform after swiping his card. He was walking a lot better. More weight on his foot, and it was actually sooner than what anyone expected, but he was trying to get better to get back to work with Bones. "She ok?" he asked Angela, and sat down in a chair, rubbing his eyes, "**I don't know?! She kinda just looked pale, all the color ran out of her face, and off she went...**" Angela shrugged and Booth rubbed his knee before picking at the stitches on his arm, pulling one out, and throwing it in the trash.


	14. Chapter 14

Angela saw what he was doing and hit him. "Do you want them to get infected?" She shook her head and went down the platform and headed to the bathroom. She saw Bones in one of the stalls on the floor. "Brennan, are you ok, you look awful." "I don't know, it must be the smell or something, I feel like I'm gonna puke any second." "Ok, let me get you home come on." She took Bones' arm and put it around her neck and walked out slowly. She sat Bones in her office and got her things together. "Booth, I'm taking Brennan home, hang out here and keep an eye on the body." Ange walked Bones to her car and drove her home. They got inside her apartment and she laid Bones in her bed. "You're home now, you're gonna be ok." Ange moved a trashcan near the bed and got her some water. When she came back she was asleep. She left her house after a few minutes and went to the lab.

"Oww" Booth said, flinching when Angela hit him, and then he watched her walk towards the woman's bathroom, and come out with a very sickly looking Bones. Booth immediately got up and went to go towards Bones, until Angela told him to stay here, "Ok, but only until you get back" He said softly, worry in his eyes, as he watched, "Bones, I'll be there soon as I can" he said softly, and smiled gently. He stuck around until Angela got back and the moment she came up the stairs to the platform, Booth got up and nodded, "Got it from here I hope. I'll send Sully down here to take notes. Zack can help, he knows just as much as Bones...well…almost." He said with a grin as he carefully went down the stairs and called Sully to come to the platform, before gathering his things out of her office, and going out to his car, he drove to Bones' apartment, using the spare key he had gotten, and went inside quietly, and padded, leaning against the doorframe for a moment, before going and laying beside her gently, a hand going around her, whispering, "Hey babe"

She opened her eyes slowly seeing Booth there right before her eyes. "Hi..." She said weakly. She blinked slowly and let her eyes close a little but not all the way. "What...are...you...doing...here?" She asked trying to turn her head to look at him. Her stomach killed her, her head killed her, and everything killed. She hasn't felt this way ever. She had to call the gang to make sure it wasn't the body that did this to her.

"Checking up on you" Booth said softly, and got up, closing the blinds and making sure all the lights off to leave it kinda dark, "Rest. If you want, I'll make you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, and fix you some soup and some Tylenol" he said softly, and sat down on the bed with her, his hand stroking her hair softly, blinking slowly, "I made sure Zack took care of the body the way its supposed to and Sully had his ass up there taking notes like he's supposed to. You just rest. Can I get you anything?"

She smiled feeling him stroke her hair. "You don't have to be here Booth; I don't want you catching whatever I have. And trust me you don't want this." She then felt something and got up quickly and ran to her bathroom and shut the door and sat on the ground with her head at the toilet. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her face near the bowl. She hated feeling this way, or even looking this way when Booth was around, she felt disgusting and gross and hated that in front of her boyfriend.

Seeing the one he loved so dearly sick, seemed to be a test of love and as he watched her get up and go to the bathroom, he limped in shortly later, seeing her asleep near the bowl, and with strong arms he scooped her up and carried her to the bed gently, taking off the excess clothes, and going his duffel bag he had brought in, he pulled his favorite t shirt that she seemed to enjoy over her head, and laid her down, kissing her forehead, and pulling a trashcan by the bed, he went and fixed her a glass of ginger ale and a Tylenol, placing them on the bedside table, and sat at the foot of the bed and eventually laid out on the foot of the bed , his feet hanging off one side and his neck turned to the side that looked kinda painful, but it was how he was sleeping at that point in time. He wanted to be near her when she woke. He could careless if he caught whatever she had.

Brennan felt herself being moved and wanted it to stop. She finally felt herself on the bed and then her work clothes come off and felt a shirt on her. She snuggled under the covers and brought the sleeves to her face and could smell Booth's scent coming off of it. She smiled to herself and fell asleep. She started thinking about the night she had a couple days ago with Booth, it was a memory she would never forget.

Bones slowly woke up a couple hours later and saw ginger ale and pills next to it. She swallowed the pill and drank the ginger ale. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw Booth laying there. She smiled and fell back into the covers and slept more.

Booth woke up as Bones did, but he didn't move, just listening to her, and felt her lay back down and go back to sleep. He went back to sleep for a few more minutes, before he got up and changed into his pajamas, which basically consisted of his life is good pajama pants that had little four leaf clovers all over them, and no shirt, and went and fixed himself a glass of water, before quietly going and making sure the door was locked and turning all the lights off, he went back into the bed room and crawled in the bed next to her, worried for her, but laying on his side, he soon fell back into a semi sleep mode, half awake to make sure she was ok, and if she needed him, but then again, letting himself rest. "I love you, get well soon baby" He whispered to her gently as he did fall asleep.

Bones heard him and smiled. "I love you." She said quietly. She fell to sleep and all these different thoughts came through her head. Different things came at her and they weren't dreams. They were all telling her different things. She sat up and saw Booth next to her. She then got up slowly and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the light that hurt her eyes at first and then got use to it. She paced around in her master bathroom just thinking. She then paused and stood there for a second. She then went in her drawer and pulled out a small notebook she kept. She read some things she wrote. She went under the sink and looked through trying to find something.

The toilet flushed and lots of moving around was heard. "No, not hungry right now...I'm fine...just give me...uh...3 minutes; I'll be out...go back to bed." She opened the door for a moment and kissed him tenderly for a moment. "Thank you for being here." She closed the door again and movement was heard.

"Okkay" he said, and grinned when the opened the door, kissing her tenderly back before he nodded, and with tired eyes, went back to bed, padding over to the bed, before thinking other wise and getting him a fresh glass of water, taking a long sip of it, before putting it in the sink for him to wash later on, he padded back into the bedroom, and laid on the bed, on his stomach, stretched out and before he knew it, he was dozing, but he kept waking himself up every few seconds.

Bones came out sighing and turned off the light to the bathroom. She crawled into bed and laid next to Booth. Her breathing was heavy because of the swollen throat she had and the stuffy nose. She hoped this wouldn't last long. She propped her elbow up and rested her head on her palm. She stroked his hair gently watching him sleep. He looked so innocent it was so cute. She laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes and slowly went to sleep.

Booth had finally just let the exhaustion from the past week catch up to him, and just slept on, comforted by the feel of Bones' hand stroking his hair. That comforted him. She knew he liked it. It helped him sleep, helped him relax. He was out like a light, and sometime in the middle of the night, he ended up with an arm tossed around her gently, holding onto her in his sleep, his head right next to hers.

Finally at about 4 am, he shifted and sat up, and ran a hand through his hair, and slid out of the bed in the dark, went to the bathroom and nearly fell asleep while he took care of his business and washing his hands, before going back to the bed, laying on his back, having forgotten what she had told him early, but that was mainly because his head was clouded with sleep.

Bones woke up that morning early and felt a little bit better, but not a whole lot. She got up and walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to her left side then her right and looking at herself in the mirror. She put her hair up in a messy bun and splashed some water on her face to wake up a little more. She wiped her face with the towel and looked at her face again and sighing.

Booth finally dragged his lazy behind out of the bed, and stretched groaning the entire time, and looked to her as she stood there, "You ok?" He asked sweetly, going back and sitting on the bed, with droopy eyes before making himself wake up more, and standing up, "Feeling any better?" he asked finding his t shirt that he'd pulled off in the night last night, and pulled it over his head after his whole torso became covered in goose bumps.

"Ummm...yeah just a little bit." She turned and saw goose bumps down his arms. "Are you alright?" She went over to him and sat him on the bed and went behind him and gave him a back massage followed with some kisses going around his neck from behind. "You should be the doctor instead of me, making me feel better."

"I'm…ooo…fine" Booth said, relaxing slowly from her massage, grinning. "I kept it kinda cool in here, just in case you developed a fever over night." he said softly, and closed his eyes, going nearly into a trance from the wonderful massages and kisses on his neck and shoulders. "Mmmmnah...it's my job Bones. It's what I'm here for." He said, grinning softly, as he stretched his arms behind him and rest them on her legs for a moment, leaning back against her and kissing her chin, "I'm glad you're feeling a little bit better" He grinned and after a few more minutes of the back massage, he got up and swapped places, and slowly massaged the knots from her shoulders, trying to help her relax, mimicking the kisses she had placed along his neck to along her neck gently.

Bones smiled and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't has tense anymore and everything that's worrying her are disappearing. She dropped her head as he massaged her neck. "So Booth, you know Parker is such a great kid and I love him to death and I know how much you love him too." She bit her lip and shut her mouth the rest of the time.

Booth nodded and dropped lazy affectionate kisses to her neck as she dropped her neck down, before whispering, "Yes I do know. And you know how much we love you, what's up" he said softly, before wrapping his arms gently around her again, holding onto her, "Up for some breakfast? Perhaps another Tylenol, something clear the stuffy nose?" he asked, curiously, more concerned for hear health than anything

"Yeah, I mean Parker. He's so smart and nice, he's like the perfect kid. You must be happy to be his father and all." She let out a few laughs then walked into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water. She drank it all in one gulp and threw the bottle in the trash. She sat at the table tapping her fingers against the table.

Booth blinked and then followed Bones into the kitchen and crossed his arms as he leaned in the doorway, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he took a step in, and watched her. "You're antsy, you're hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is. It's my job to find out. Now, what is wrong that's got you antsy and not like yourself?"

"Nothing...its nothing. I can't say how great Parker is and how much I love him." She gulped and got up and started making a bowl of Lucky Charms. She got the milk, bowl, cereal and spoon. She sat at the table and started eating. "I mean...if something was wrong, you would be the first to find out because I love you so much, you do know how much I love you right?" She finished her cereal and put it in the sink. "But if I didn't want to tell you, you would have to get it out of me." She smiled and ran off.

Booth blinked and watched her ramble and knew something was definitely up and he watched her get up, and nodded, "Yeah, I mean I woul-HEY!" he jumped and watched her run off, and he ran after her the best he could, jumping on his leg a few times, and finally just sucked it up and ran after her, darting through the hall and different rooms of her apartment before scooping her up and laughing, falling to the couch in the living room with her, "Tell me. What's wrong with my Bones?"

Bones sighed and looked at him. She stroked his face gently and tried to put on a smile. "Booth, I wasn't sick from the body, I was sick from something else. I checked my calendar and I'm late...so I thought of something and last night I had a dream and I woke up and went to the bathroom and took a test." She sat up a bit and looked at him. "Booth, we're having a baby."


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Booth heard those words 'I'm Late', he knew exactly what it meant, and his jaw slacked for a minute, and he blinked…and blinked again...It caught him off guard, and he began thinking back, and it was more than likely true, because they hadn't used protection. Booth took her hand gently that was stroking along his face, and kissed her hands, "A baby huh??" he grinned brightly. He loved kids, but he didn't think he was ready for one now, but once he thought about it, he did want another child. Parker would LOVE to have a little sibling. "Parker's gonna love this" he said with a bright grin, before getting up and bouncing around a little bit…then he remembered…the last time he had a child…Rebecca had left him, and he hoped to god Bones wouldn't leave him. He loved her too much.

Bones smiled and watched him bouncing around. "So, you're not mad, or upset?" She was worried a bit that this was rushing them and she would have an abortion if he didn't want to have it, she would totally understand. She sat up a little with a straight face on. "You're not gonna take off or anything are you...?" She's seen the movies and the guy always leaves when they have the baby or go on the Maury show and say its not his, she needed to stop watching television.

"Leave?" Booth said, stopping and looking at her before going to her and sitting next to her, whispering softly, "I would never Bones. I didn't leave with Parker. Rebecca left me and that's the thing I fear the most…you leaving me. I'm not mad or upset. I'm happy, excited. I love children. Yeah, it's a little soon, but nothing we can do to change that now, and we can use a step forward in our relationship…" Booth blinked, "Whoa that was deep. Who am I and what have I done with myself?" He laughed softly. "No, I wouldn't dare leave you. Not ever."

Bones smiled and played with his hand, tracing the lines on his palm. "So you wanna have this baby? Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." She looked into his eyes and drowned into them like she did every time he looked in his eyes. "I love you, and I understand if you don't want this."

Booth leaned forward and rests his forehead against hers gently, and kissed her lips so softly, it surprised him, and he whispered, "I want this. I want you." he said softly. "If you don't want this though…I don't want you uncomfortable with something" He whispered softly, stroking the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. "I want what you want, and I want you, all of you, every line, every scar, because I love you."

Bones smiled at him and kissed him again. "I want this, something that we made because we love each other. I love you with all my heart." She kissed him again and hugged him laying her head on his shoulder. "We're having a baby." She whispered. She closed her eyes feeling tears run down them. Tears of happiness.

Booth grinned and kissed her back pulling her and hugging her close to him, feeling her tears as they fell on the skin of his neck, and gently he reached up and wiped them away, kissing her cheek before grinning again, "We're having a baby…" He hugged her tightly to him and just beamed. He was going to be a father again. Parker an older brother. Bones a mother. God, life just couldn't get sweeter. "I love you too, with all my heart and soul"

Bones smiled and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked at him. "Not a word to anyone...yet, I don't want the chatting to start around the lab, that's the last thing I need." She laid her head on your chest and held you close. "I was surprised you didn't pass out like I see guys always do when they're having a baby. The only thing I would do would be mouth to mouth." She looked at him and smiled.

Booth kissed her back just as deeply and just held her close to him when she held onto him, and sat there with her, rocking her softly and slowly for a moment. "Not a word, scouts honor" he said, grinning. His heart was racing in his chest from excitement. "Mouth to mouth wouldn't be bad" he said, jokingly and grinned to her, "teasing" he said as he kissed her forehead and held her closer to him. "I pass when they're born" he joked. No, he wouldn't pass out, but he wanted to see her reaction from that.

Bones smiled and traced lines down his chest. "Still, if you do ever pass, I'll be there, no one else." She heard her cell phone ring from her room. She sighed and got up and headed to her room and picked it up. "Brennan, hey Ange I'm...what...right now...ok thank you so much...bye." She hung up and went back to Booth. "Sully's on his way over to check up on me."

Booth grinned and watched her get up and just sighed. He was going to have a family with the woman he loved the most. Standing up when he found out Sully was coming over, he groaned. Sully had once come to Booth for advice and he'd told him he wasn't going to tell him how to get into Bones' pants, and Sully had figured out Booth liked Bones from that statement, and ever since, it was rocky between Booth and Sully. "Means I gotta get up and get changed" he said as he kissed Bones as he passed her, running his hand along her hip as he did so, going and getting a clean pair of jeans and a t shirt out of his bag, and changed, running some water and then running his wet hands through his hair to straighten it.

Bones nodded and changed into jeans and took off Booth's shirt and hung it in her closet. He wasn't taking it home with him. She got on a tank and wore a long sleeved shirt over it. She laid on her couch and looked at her feet. She knew she wouldn't see her feet for 9 months and she will miss them. She wiggled her toes and sighed. "Goodbye toes see you later." The doorbell rang and Bones got up and walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Hey Tempe, how are you feeling? I brought you homemade Chicken Noodle Soup and some flowers."  
"Oh, thanks Sully, that was kind of you, come in." Sully walked in and looked around.  
"So, I hear Seeley is over here, or was over here?"  
"No, he's here in the bathroom."  
"Oh, right." Bones gulped. "Let me put these flowers in a vase, make yourself at home. She went into the kitchen to fill a vase she had.

Booth had a feeling he was going to start missing clothes. She'd already snagged his favorite shirt, and he'd put it on her to help her feel better last night. Ah well, she was welcome to it...and all the other clothes in his closet as long as he could have something to wear to work. He heard Sully come in and he hung around in the back a bit longer before wandering up, "Oh hey Sully" he said with a smart aleck grin on his face. He was fully dressed, even down to the shoes and socks, so Sully didn't have any clue he'd just woken up not too long ago from holding his girlfriend who was sick through most of the night. Hell, Sully didn't know she'd be sick almost every morning for a while, and he wasn't saying a word.

Sully looked up. "Oh Booth, did you just come in this morning?" He gave him a grin. Bones walked back in and put the flowers on the table.  
"There, it looks great, thanks Sully." She sat on the couch and Sully sat next to her. "No problem." Bones looked over at Booth giving him a look to not do anything stupid. Bones turned to Sully. "So how's the case coming?"  
"Pretty good, we have a face and a name, Taylor Whitman. We found out the address and headed to the house yesterday. Talked to her parents and got some information down."  
"That's great."  
"It's not the same without you Tempe."  
"Yeah, I just need one more day, and then I'll be good. Excuse me for a minute." She got up and went to the bathroom. Sully looked at Booth. "You have a fine girl there Booth."

Booth saw that look and just gave her that _I'll behave_ Look. Booth listened in on the case, his innate curiosity getting the better of him. He moved and ended up sitting in the chair nearby, because he knew if he got on the other side of Bones, he'd do something stupid, and she'd made it clear that he didn't need to do anything stupid. So he was behaving for the most part…other than thinking bad thoughts on how to end Sully without evidence trace being found, but they were only thoughts. Sully wasn't a bad guy; Booth just didn't like him much.

Booth watched Bones get up and he grinned, "I know…she puts up with me, so she's definitely a keeper" He grinned brightly, and with adoring eyes he watched the bathroom door for a minute, and grinned even more brightly, before looking back to Sully, "How'd the questioning with the family go?" he said, even though this case Bones and Sully were on wasn't for him to worry about.

Sully shrugged. "Well, honestly...not that well, they kept saying how one day this would happen and didn't care that much."The girl was a druggie, she drank, went to parties, she's gotten pregnant 3 times and gave the kids away. The parents seemed, well glad. I wouldn't accuse them because they didn't look like the type of people who would do that." He sat back against the couch and looked around the apartment. "So, Booth how was Tempe after I left, was she upset a lot?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. You can't let the looks of people get into your way, sometimes people aren't what they seem. They're your primary suspects; don't let them influence you that they didn't do it." Booth said, crossing his feet on the floor, and then he suddenly felt anger rising in his face from Sully's words. What the hell did he expect? Of course she was upset. She liked the man for crying out loud, and he left, and Booth was there to pick up the pieces! But Booth didn't say any of that, just cocked his head to the side kinda, and blinked, "Why do you ask? Of course she was upset. Maybe not in the upset way you were thinking, but yeah, she was."

Sully nodded. "Oh, I didn't think she would. I mean I thought she was the type to get over thing easily and get back to work. At least that's what she told me." He scratched his head. "That was why it was easy for me because I knew it would be easy for her." He shrugged his shoulders again and put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I mean she didn't cry, not that I knew of, if that's what you were talking about, but she did miss you. Come on man" Booth said, shrugging and getting up, fixing himself a glass of water before sitting down, crossing his ankle over his knee, "Want something to drink?" he asked calmly, taking a sip from his water glass. Ohh no…Booth was spitting fire at this guy, and sully didn't even realize. Meh, it wasn't so bad. Booth wasn't REALLY that pissed, but he could have been…especially if Sully attempted a move on his girl. Booth was just that protective type.

"I'm good. Just forget we talked about this." Bones came back out and smiled at the boys. "Sorry, it took so long, still a little sick." She looked over at Booth seeing the look on his face like he was gonna jump Sully right then and there. Bones made her way over to his chair and massaged his shoulders. She knew how Booth was being the tough guy. She looked up at Sully who watched. "So needed anything else Sully?" She wanted to get him out of the house quickly. Sully shook his head. "No, just came to check on you." He stood up and made his way over to the door and Bones following. He walked out and turned. "I'll see you tomorrow Tempe." He kissed her cheek and headed to his car and drove off. Bones closed the door and leaned against it.

Booth didn't saw much after that, letting Sully and Bones do their talking, and when he felt Bones' hands on his shoulders, he relaxed a bit, finally just giving up on the "death to sully" thoughts. Booth got up to follow Sully out, but he decided not to, just standing up as Sully left, "See ya man" Booth smiled, that smile with a hidden smirk. He watched Sully kiss Bones' cheek, but he didn't say anything, knowing it meant nothing. "I can't stand him" Booth said, chuckling as he watched Sully leave.

Bones shook her head and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled back and smiled. "I know that was hard but just remember..." She went up to his ear "...there's a Booth inside me, not a Sully." She kissed his ear the pulled back and smiled at him.

Booth grinned and kissed Bones back passionately, and then beamed at her words. She was right. It wasn't a Sully inside of her...it was a piece of him, and a piece of her, made out of an act of love...and he was damned proud. He grinned and hugged her tightly, before whispering, "I'm just ready so that I can go back to being on cases with you, and get HIM out of here, and to his own little sub-unit. He can find his own Bones" he said, chuckling, knowing the next Forensic scientist in the area is in Montreal, Quebec.

Bones smiled and kissed him again. "I don't think there is any other Bones that can be better than me." She went to the kitchen and made some Mac n Cheese for herself. "Babe, you want some Mac n Cheese, about to make some? You should relax on the couch; I don't want you being on your knee a lot." She called from the kitchen.

"No, there sure aren't." Booth said with a bright grin as he watched her go to the kitchen, and went to follow in pursuit, but he heard her tell him to relax on the couch, which he knew that arguing with Bones was a futile attempt so he just grinned and went over to the couch and sat down slightly sideways and stretched his leg out, grimacing as he heard it "pop", which didn't sound too good, but he didn't say a word. "Mac and cheese sounds good baby" He called into the kitchen, as he leaned his head back against the arm of the couch.

Bones could hear his knee from the kitchen and jumped a bit. She felt bad for him, she wished she had healing powers or something but she was just a bones doctor. She turned the stove on and poured water in and waited for it to boil then poured the pasta. She went to the fridge and saw the wine she had and sighed not being able to drink it for 9 months. She grabbed a water bottle instead and drank from it. Once the pasta was done she poured the water out and mixed the cheese and milk together and poured it into two bowls. She got spoons and brought it over to the couch and sat on the space Booth left for her. "Here you go."

Booth was a silent sufferer. He could be in the world's worst pain, and he wouldn't dare say a word, but he would ask how those around him were doing. He shifted to make more room for Bones, and then grinned, "Well, about the arrangements for our child." he said softly, and took his bowl and spoon and placed them on the end table for a moment, he wrapped his arms around her gently, "I was thinking…maybe…we could get a place together?" he half asked, half suggested as he took his bowl and took a big bite, scrunching his face up because it was hot as he sucked in air to cool it down inside of his mouth. One of his hands went around Bones and rested on her thigh as he set his bowl on his free thigh, and ate like that.

Bones almost choked on her Mac n Cheese. She drank her water and then set it down. "Really, you wanna get a place together? I mean, I know it's gonna be a lot of money and I don't want you spending it on a house. You could move in here or I could move into your house. And I know Parker loves your place and I don't want to make him upset if we move. But then we need more room for the baby and its thing..." She looked at him and saw him stare. "Sorry, I have a rumbling problem, I can go on for hours, probably days, weeks...and I'm doing it again." She leaned against him putting her bowl on the table. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care about the money" Booth said softly, running his hand along her back gently, kissing the back of her neck. "I don't. We need a bigger place if we are to be staying together and by all means, my place is too small for a family of four," he said, "If you want, we can look at some houses with some good schools right here in the city, that way we both aren't far from work" he said softly, and had that contemplative concentration look on his face. A small house with a small yard ran about 30,000-80,000 a house in the suburbs, not counting city limits. They would think of something, which was for sure.

Bones looked at him and smiled. "Ok, well, maybe this weekend we can look at houses. I was thinking maybe in a nice neighborhood, have a big backyard with a playground or something that Parker and the baby can play on." Bones started to see her old house and remember the yard they had and how her and Russ use to play on it all the time when they were little. Her feelings of losing her mother started coming back to her. What if something happened to her? Would she follow what her mom did to her? She never wanted to leave the baby or Booth. She picked up her bowl and continued to eat her food.

"That sounds good to me baby. We can go house hunting this weekend" Booth said with a grin as he ran his free hand through her hair, and took another bite of his Mac n Cheese, his bowl nearly empty, and soon, after a few more bites, it was all gone, and he set it down on the coffee table, and wrapped both arms around Bones, and grinned again, "I love you Bones, have I told you recently?" He said with a slight smirk. He was excited out of his mind about having another baby, about THEM having a baby together. He was excited about Parker being an older brother to a child, and how he would teach his son the meaning of protecting his younger sibling.

"I almost 5 million times, but I love it every time you say it." She lay on the couch and looked at Booth. "Do you think...I'll be a good mom? I mean I barely grew up with one and I don't know what and what not to do, I was never taught. But learned some of it on my own. I'm scared Booth, I'll be like my mom...leaving. It scares me everyday, one day something might happen and I'll never see you again, never be in your arms or kiss your lips. It's my biggest fear in my life right now." She looked down playing with his hands and lacing her fingers with his.

Booth listened to her words and just kissed the top of her head as she leaned back against him, looking up at him with those sweet eyes. "No one is taught Bones, I wasn't taught to be a father. You just know. You can tell the difference between the baby's cries...the crying of pain, hunger, and the whole I'm uncomfortable cry. You'll be a great mother, I see the way you treat and talk with Parker. You'll be fine, and I'll be right there the entire time, holding your hand, and grinning like a kid in a candy store" He said with a smile, and shook his head, "Nothing will happen to you bones, because you will always have me around. And I promise, as long as I am around, you will be safe. Always. You are the opposite of your mother. You have her beauty, but better…you have her smarts times ten thousand. I'm scared too, but we can do this, and we will do this together."

Bones choked up on his words and looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately then ever before. Everything she said touched her heart. All her fears disappeared and all she thought about was being with Booth forever. She couldn't wait for the baby to come now. She continued to kiss Booth and sat on top of his gently and put her arms on each side of his head and leaning down kissing him deeply. "I love you, so much. You're that light I've been looking for Booth. My life was dark and gray and you're the person that lit it up again." She thought about what she said and shook her head. "Ok, that has to be the corniest thing I've ever said but it's true."

Booth shifted and wrapped his arms around Bones' waist and kissed her back, with just as much slow, romantic passion. He couldn't wait for them to be a family. He couldn't wait to wake up every morning next to the love of his life. He couldn't wait to get aggravated with putting Parker's old crib back together, unless he can't get it from Rebecca, then the aggravation of a new crib. "I love you too baby, so much." What Bones didn't know is that Booth was miserable before she came into his life. He was just the FBI Agent that worked with the Jeffersonian, now he was Special Agent Seeley Booth. "I'm ready" He said with a grin, his hand on her stomach gently, knowing they still had nine months left to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Bones laid her hand on top of his. "Me too, yet we still have 9 months to go, it's just a little dot right now. I don't want my baby to be a dot." She kissed him again then got up. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." She put the bowls in the sink and got her shoes on and her keys. "I promise it's not work or the hospital. I know you'll love it." She pulled him up from the couch and smiled.

"Where we going?" Booth asked like a curious child as he let her pull him up with his help, and snagged his wallet and cell phone just in time before being pulled right on to the door. He pulled his Nikes on his feet, and followed Bones out the door, and laughing softly, "Yeah, I don't want the baby to be a dot! We might step on it." He said with a chuckle and knowing she was driving, because she didn't tell him where they were going, he climbed into the passenger side, rubbing his knee when he got in.

Bones smiled and buckled her seat and started the car. She started driving down the road and past different buildings. There was now no buildings in sight just grass and trees. Bones drove on a street up the hill. She stopped the car on the grass and got out of the car. She went on the other side and helped Booth out and held his hand. They started walking forward and in front of them was the whole view of Washington D.C right at sunset. The skies were pink and orange the Washington Monument stood tall and building surrounding it, the lake was glistening from the sun. It was so peaceful. "Do you like it? It's my secret spot. My mom took me up here when I was a little girl and she told me if everything happened to her to come up here and she could have a perfect view of me. My mom and dad got together up here, my dad proposed right here to my mom and they had a private wedding here. Everything happened right here."

Booth looked out the window as Bones drove, and just kept watching, and finally when she got out, he climbed out with a little bit of her help, and kept her hand in his. He kissed her fingers, and linked his fingers with hers as they walked and the entire view of DC could be seen. "Wow Bones" He said softly as he looked around, and over. It was beautiful, the way the orange setting sun lit up her face. "I love it" He said softly. He took in what she said, everything happened here. Her dad proposed to her mom…they got married here. He's basically standing where her family tied together…and it made him feel exhilarant. He moved and stood behind Bones, and wrapped his arms around her waist gently, kissing the back of her neck softly, and just held her close to him.

Bones smiled and leaned against him and tilted her head up and laid one hand on the back of his head and brought his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. She smiled and laid her hands on top of his that were under her waist. "When the baby's born, I want he/she to come up here so my mom can see. I know she already sees you and she knows how important you are to me." She closed her eyes and let the sun hit her face.

Booth grinned, leaning down and kissing Bones softly, yet passionately on her lips, and then grinned. "Do you think she likes me?" he asked quietly. "I mean because I know your dad and brother don't like me too much" He said with a smirk and kissed the back of her head softly. "We'll bring our child up here to your mother can see it. Can see that she is a grandmother."

Bones looked up at the sky and she pictured her face in the sky and smiling. "She likes you, she likes you a lot, and you made me the happiest in my life." She took his hand and sat on the ground and lay against Booth's chest. "I wish everyday was like this, just be in peace instead of looking at bones everyday. I get to be with you." She looked up at him smiling.

Booth grinned, and then sat down on the ground, his legs on either side of Bones as he felt her resting her head on his chest, and he kissed the top of her head affectionately, and just grinned, "Well, that's not what we do...what we do...gives ups opportunities like now" he said with a soft grin, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled, "We can spend everyday together. Every evening" He said with a soft smile.

Bones smiled and looked up at him. "I'll like that very much. Just think about it, waking up next to each other, in a beautiful house hearing a baby in the other room, Parker coming in and coming on the bed to stop the baby from crying." She smiled at that. "If it wasn't for this job, I would have never met you and my life would be...blah." She laid her arms on his legs and rubbed them gently.

"I will too" Booth said with a bright grin, kissing her softly. "I can't wait" he said with a grin, "I can just see it too, waking up next to you, hearing our child in the next room, Parker jumping on us to get up and fix breakfast or play." He smiled and listened to her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, and just held her close, loving the closeness between them. "I love you Bones."

Bones smiled. "I love you too." She then heard her phone ring and sighed. She went through her pocket and pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "Brennan...oh hey Ang...Just relaxing...ummmm...yeah I guess I can come in." She hung up and looked at Booth. "A body came in, you want to come or you wanna stay at the house. Sully is already there."

"I'll go" Booth said softly as he stood up and helped Bones up, dusting her off and dusting himself off, before grinning and walking with her, his hand in hers towards their car. He opened the driver side for her, because he had no idea how to get out of here, and climbed into the passenger seat. "Body turned up where?" he asked as he stretched out his legs in the passenger seat.

Bones started the car and drove towards the lab. "She didn't say; just to get there fast, don't know why." She went down the hill and got back on the road and headed to the lab. When they got there, she parked the car and walked in. She went up to the platform. "So, where was it-" She looked at the table and saw a small body. It was an infant. "Oh god." She whispered. She closed her eyes and turned away. Angela walked over to her. "They found him with its mother under the bridge on Gerard's Lake. Are you ok Sweetie?" Angela rubbed her back.

Booth followed Bones inside, and looked over the tiny body that lay on the table, and instantly felt his stomach turn. Watching Bones turning, he gently grabbed, her and kept her from looking for a moment, his brown eyes wide as he watched the lifeless body of innocence on the table. He rubbed her back after Angela did, and whispered softly, "its ok Bones...its ok"

Bones shook her head. "I'm sorry...I...I can't do this one." Bones step down from the platform but Sully stood in front of her. "Are you ok Tempe?" "Let me just go to my office." "Tempe, I'm your partner, tell me what's going on." "Sully please..." Bones looked down not wanting to deal with him. "Temperance." "I'm not doing this case, get someone else, I'm done." Bones went pass him and towards the restroom and sat on the ground.

Booth saw what was going down, between Sully and Bones, and right before bones stepped away, Booth intervened, placing a hand on Sully's chest, and pushing him back a little, "Back off. She said she wasn't. Dont push her" he said with a scowl, and followed Bones. He didn't care that he was walking into the women's restroom, but he did anyway, and sat on the floor with bones, just holding her tightly to him.

Bones looked up seeing Booth walk in. Once he sat down she buried her face in his chest crying. "I can't do it Booth, I can't...what if...that happens to my baby. I can't let that happen." Even though the baby wasn't even a baby yet she still got scared about losing her child. "Who would do that to a baby?" She wiped her tears away.

Booth cradled Bones in his arms, and kissed her face repeatedly, wiping away her steadily falling tears, rocking her. "A sick person babe" He said softly, soothingly, rocking her. "Nothings going to happen to you or that baby. Nothing, because I wont let it happen. I promise" He said softly, and finally he just picked her up, and still sitting, he pulled her into his lap and just held her...right there on the floor of the bathroom.

Bones laid her head on his shoulder and held his hands close to her. She looked up at him still with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this Booth, I mean I walked with kids but infants. I've never seen them before. The only thing I want to do is get the bastard who did this and make sure he suffers." She looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"Bones, you can do this. It'll be tough, but I'll be right there, backing you up the entire way" Booth said, rocking bones slowly in his arms for a moment, keeping her to him for a moment, kissing the top of her head, "I love you. And I love our child. We can do this"

Bones smiled and looked at him. "I love you too." She was about to kiss him when the door opened and Angela appeared. "Ummm...guys, the Chief wants to see you." Bones looked at Booth and stood up. She went out and saw the Chief next to Sully talking. He turned and looked at Bones and seeing Booth right behind her. "Agent Booth, you aren't supposed to be here, Sully said you were in here yesterday too when I ordered you to stay home."

Booth sighed and got up, walking out. He looked at the Chief. "I was working on the couch in Bones's office. Nothing against that, actually. I'm not doing work for the FBI, i was doing paperwork. Thank you. And I'm here today for Bones. And sir, I dont believe Sully is the best to be working with Bones, for extenuating circumstances."

The Chief looked at Sully. Sully gave Booth a bad look. "Sir, the only thing Agent Booth's been doing is getting in the way of me and Dr. Brennan's work." Bones looked at Sully. "That's not true, he hasn't done anything, I was sick and he was taking care of me, you're the one who is trying to get with me again. He made a move on me in the car." The Chief looked at Sully. "In my office now Agent Sully." The Chief walked away and Sully followed looking down. Bones turned to Booth. "Well, that takes care of one problem."

"I have NOT been getting in-" Booth was cut off by Bones' words and he just kinda stood back, and watched Sully walk off with the Chief, Booth a little pissed at how Sully was trying to do things, "Thank you" he said softly, kissing her lips before grinning, "I cant stand Sully, and I know you've nothing against him other than the fact that he made a move on you, which if the Chief doesn't kill him, I will...slowly...with a spoon." he said with a grin.

Bones smiled and kissed him back. "No problem. Listen, tomorrow I'm going to the doctor's, they want to check if the baby is ok, it's 8 weeks old. Do you want to come?" She smiled and held his hand.

Booth listened intently, and then nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said with a grin, and squeezed her fingers softly, kissing her lips again, and wrapping his arms around her tightly,

Bones smiled and held Booth close. Sully walked out of the office and saw them. He went over to them and stood in front of them. "Well, it was nice working with you Dr. Brennan." Bones pulled back from Booth. "Yeah, I'm sorry it didn't work out." Sully then looked at Booth. "Booth." He turned and then his arm came and punched Booth across the face making him fall back. "Booth!" Bones bent down next to him. A couple agents came and took Sully out of the lab.


	17. Chapter 17

Booth watched Sully, before feeling the sudden smack against his jaw, and the thump of landing to the ground. Groaning and rubbing his jaw for a moment, Booth looked up and gritted his teeth. "I won't stoop to your level and hit you back. The better man walks away without a punch thrown." Booth said calmly, as he gritted his teeth and wanted so bad to just get up and teach that ungrateful ass a lesson…

….but instead, he wrapped an arm around Bones, and looked at Sully. "Be glad we're at the federal building"

Bones held on to Booth tightly and looked up at him. "Come on, let's go home." She smiled walking out with him.

They got to her place and opened the door. She went to the fridge and got Booth some ice. She laid Booth on the couch with his head in her lap and laid the ice on his face. "You don't even wanna know how badly I wanted to punch him."

Booth followed Bones into the house, and when she laid him on the couch, he obliged, his head hurting as he lay in her lap, and put the ice over where Sully had punched him.

He wrapped an arm around Bones, and smiled, laughing softly, "You have NO idea how bad I wanted to punch him too. We should have ganged up on him, you know, swing a punch here...punches there." he said jokingly.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. He's not worth it anyway." She bent down and kissed him gently. "So, I went through the newspapers and I found a nice house about 20 minutes from the lab. It's a 4 bedroom house, 3 floors, living room, dining room, kitchen, and basement. Thought we could look at it sometime. The realtor wants to meet us."

Booth leaned up and let his lips gently connect with Bones, and he looked up at her from her lap, and kept one hand on her knee, the other around her gently. He looked up at her again, and blinked, "That sounds good to me baby. We can go take a look, and if it's not what we want, there are others. I found one the other day on the internet, 3 bedroom, 2 baths, two floors, porch, and a decent sized yard with a fence." he grinned, "We can look at yours first, and check them both out, compare price ranges…" booth's voice trailed, "and how many children we're looking to have" He said with a soft smile. "We also have to decorate a nursery, once we find out what our baby is."

Bones smiled watching him go on and on about the house. She kissed him again. "Relax, we have plenty of time. The doctor said she wants us to come in today. Then tomorrow we can look at the houses." She stroked his hair and kissed his head. "We need to be at the doctor's in an hour."

Booth grinned brightly and sat up some, taking the icepack from his jaw long enough to look at her, "we go today? As in we might find out what the sex of the baby is today?" He remembered what it felt like with Parker, and hearing his heartbeat for the first time, and the tough as nails Seeley Booth actually cried when he first heard the heartbeat of his son. God he knew it'd be the same this time around.

"Yeah...it's been a while, one I found out I was already 6 weeks." She smiled. "So are you gonna come or did Sully beat you that badly that you can barely move?' She smiled and got up and got her shoes and jacket. She couldn't wait to find out what the sex would be.

"I wouldn't miss this if I were dying babe" Booth said and jumped up, grabbing his jacket and zipping it up, pulling on his sneakers, and grabbing up his car keys. He had a nice little bruise along his chin from where he was slugged by Sully, but he didn't care. Bouncing like a child going to the playground he was grinning, "Leeetts goooo" He grinned, and kissed her lips.

Bones laughed going out the door. They got in the car and headed there. She texted Angela and finally telling her that she was pregnant, she didn't get a reply back yet. When they got there Bones sat in the waiting room with her knee bouncing the whole time getting nervous. She played with her hands and her face got sweaty.

Booth drove, and finally, when they got inside the doctor's office, Booth signed Bones in, and then sat beside her, taking her hand gently, and softly stroked his thumb over her knuckles in soothing circles, "Don't be nervous" he whispered softly, and kissed her cheek, his own knee bouncing out of nervousness.

Bones smiled at Booth and laid her head on his shoulder. "Temperance Brennan." A nurse called. Bones sighed and took Booth's hand and followed the nurse to the back. The doctor was setting up and smiled when they walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Miller. You guys wanna see your baby for the first time." Bones smiled. "Yeah." Bones laid back on the bed and lift up her shirt. The doctor put the gel on and rolled the scan around her stomach. Bones held Booth's hand.

Booth jumped when he heard Bones' name being called, and he swore he was more nervous than she was, but he followed her back, and grinned, shaking hands with the doctor, before standing beside the bed, and holding onto her hand gently, his other hand played in her hair randomly, kissing her forehead sweetly, watching the screen with bright brown eyes.

The room was silent for a few minutes that it made Bones worry more. Then it was heard. Ba bum, ba bum. Bones looked at the screen and could see the outline of the baby and saw its heart beating. Tears ran from her eyes and wiped them away. She smiled up at Booth and kissed his hand.

Booth got nervous when nothing was heard for a few moments, and then the soft drumming of the baby's heart caused his face to light up, and tears welled up in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly, and looked back up, speaking so softly, "Look…it's our baby" he said, squeezing her hand softly, and nearly jumping around for joy. He wiped his tears on his sleeve, and wiped hers away with his thumb. It was an invigorating feeling.

The doctor smiled at them. "Do you want to know the sex?" Bones looked up at Booth and then back at the doctor. "Yes, we're dying to know." Bones smiled. The doctor moved it around her stomach and smiled. "Well congratulations, you're having a little boy."

Booth nodded, and when he heard they were having a son, he felt his heart flutter, leaning down, "A son…we're having a boy" he grinned and looked up at the screen again, and kissed her cheek, whispering more to himself now than anyone, " He's so small" He said, and grinned, his hand still stroking through Bones' hair. "Doc, can I get print outs of that?" He said, and when the doctor nodded, he took the 4 pictures the doctor gave him and grinned. Those would be on his desk in a picture frame.

Bones smiled and let more tears run down her eyes. The doctor cleaned her off and she sat up and wrapped her arms around Booth and hugging him tightly. She cried on his shoulder, they were tears of happiness. "I love you."

Booth grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Bones, and kissed her lips before letting her cry gently, himself having tears of joy skittering down his cheek, "I love you too baby, so much" he grinned and watched as the doctor grinned and left, and booth picked bones up, "I'm a daddy again!!" he said, excited.

Bones smiled and pulled back and kissed him. "I haven't been this happy in a long time. Well after I met you of course." She looked at the pictures and smiled. "He's so cute." She picked up her phone and called the lab and told the squints they were having a boy. They were all happy now.

Booth laughed softly and grinned, brightly. He was obviously happy. He wrapped his arms around Bones, and kissed her again after she got off the phone, "I love you" Booth grinned, and looked down at the pictures again, and whispered, "He's precious. He's so small"

"I know. Angela said we have a case, think you can handle it?" She knew that he was so excited with the baby it would distract him from work. The doctor came in. "Temperance, can I see you for a moment?" Bones looked over. "Yeah, of course." She looked back at Booth. "Go wait in the car, I'll be right there." Bones walked into the room with the doctor.

"Yeah, sure I can handle it!" Booth said, brightly, grinning. He watched as the doctor came inside the room again, and he blinked, a little worried, before nodding, and kissing her softly, before walking out the door, slowly closing it behind him. But instead of going to the car, he sat down back in the lobby.

About 20 minutes later, Bones came out and closed the door behind her. She had a blank look on her face. Not really sad but not really happy. She looked up seeing Booth. "Hey, you ready to go?" She walked over to the front door and walked out.

Booth looked up and blinked, and cocked his head curiously to the side, before catching up to her, and taking her hand. "What happened? What?" he asked, keeping up with her, before opening her car door and helping her into the front seat, climbing in on the driver side.

Bones buckled up. "Nothing...she was just telling me some stuff on what not to do while being pregnant...that's all." She looked out the window. "Angela, she wants us to meet her at Washington Creek, found a body in the water

Booth sighed and nodded, putting the car in gear before grinning, "Yeah, we can meet her there." Although he wasn't completely dressed FBI attire, his tie was a little loose, that was no big deal to tighten. He drove to Washington Creek, and hopped out after he pulled up to the yellow tape. He tightened his tie as he hopped out, and went to let Bones out of the car, before walking underneath the tape, holding it up for her, "What we got squints?"

Zack stood near the body in a wet suit. Cam walked over to them with her jumpsuit on. "40 year old male, 5 weeks old, some kids found him when they were playing in the creek and looking for treasure." Bones put her gloves on and bent down. "He has a giant hole in the back of his head, like he got hit with a sledge hammer." Zack stood up. "Or hit by a bass boat." Bones looked at him. "I don't know what that means." "It's a boat made of aluminum, can leave a large mark on a person." "Well, they would have seen him right?" Everyone was quiet. "Ok, lets just get him back to the lab and clean him off." Bones took her gloves of and threw them in a trashcan.

Booth found his notepad in his back pocket, and his favorite ink pen, and scribbled down what he heard, "Kids?" he questioned, before he looked around, "Anyone know where they are at? Gotta question them" He said, more to himself than anyone, before he wandered away from the group, and stepped in mud, "Gross" He mumbled, before walking on, and going to the cop that had secured the perimeter, "Where are the people who called the body in?" he asked, blinking. When he got the answer that they had ran off before the police had arrived, Booth groaned and walked back, "Witnesses are MIA"

Bones nodded. She saw something on the ground that was shiny. She bent down and wiped the dirt off. "I have a dog tag. Nathan Wilson, 720 Franklin Street. Kid probably dropped it when he ran off." She stood up and put it in her pocket. "Let's go and ask some questions." She walked towards the door. She leaned against the car tired from all the walking around.

Booth followed Bones over to the car, and watched her lean against the vehicle while he tapped his shoes off on the tired, and went to her, "You ok?" He asked softly, concern in his eyes. After all, his girlfriend was pregnant. And tired looking. He kissed her lips softly, and picked her up and placed her in the car, "I can go talk to the suspect if you would like to stay at the lab, and rest?"

Bones sat in the car and rubbed her head. "No, no I'm fine, just dizzy from walking around a lot. Let me come, I'm resting right now and when we get there, I'll be fine." She looked over at him putting on a small smiled. "The…doctor said this would happen, and they don't last long."

"Ok, but if you start getting that feeling again, you let me know, I'll take you home and put you into bed" Booth said with a smirk as he stopped at a red light before going through the green light. He went to the address that was on the dog tag, and pulled into the drive. Typical family home, green lawn and kids playing baseball in a field across the street. Classic America. He got out and opened the door for Bones, helping her out, before walking up to the door and calmly ringing the door bell

Bones walked towards the house and leaned against the wall while waiting for someone to come to the door. The door opened and a very pregnant woman came to the door. "Hello, how may I help you?" Bones looked at her. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, and this is my partner Agent Seely Booth, we found a dog tag at a crime scene. Nathan Wilson." The woman looked at them. "Oh lord, what did my son do?" "Can we come in?" Bones need to sit down. "Yeah, of course." She opened the door and let them in. Bones sat on the couch. The woman sat in the chair across from them. "So, what did Nathan do?"

Booth stepped inside, but he stayed standing, taking a curious peek around, "Nothing that we know of Ma'am. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Ma'am, we found this at a crime scene this morning." He said, handing her the dog tag from his pocket, "Down by Washington Creek. Where is your son now, Mrs. Wilson?"

"Oh, he's in his room. Let me go get him." Bones nodded and sat on the couch and took a breath. She came back in with a boy who looked nothing older than 8. Bones looked at him surprised. "Nathan, these people want to talk to you." Nathan hid behind his mom. Bones came over and kneeled down. "Hey, we're not gonna do anything, we just want to ask you questions." Nathan looked around then came out and sat on the couch. Bones sat across from him smiling. "So Nathan, what were you doing by Washington Creek?" "Swimming." "Can you tell me what happened?" "I was swimming and looking for gold like what my best friend Bobby told me there were some at the bottom of the creek. I saw something there and it was someone's head." Bones nodded. "Did you see anyone around that looked weird to you?" He shook his head. "Ok, thank you Nathan." He nodded and ran off to his room. The woman looked at them. "My son found a body at the bottom of the creek?" "Yeah." Bones held her head a second. "Do you have water?" The woman smiled. "Of course. From the looks of it, you're about 8 weeks pregnant." "How did you know?" "Well, I had Nathan and the second one in here is one the way, trust me I know." She smiled and went to get some water. Bones sighed laying her head back against the couch.


	18. UPDATE!

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!

Hey guys. I am back! Yes, I know, 4 years later, where the hell were you? My life's been pretty busy the past four years. I graduated from high school, went to community college and graduated from there and now I'm in my dream university, majoring in Psychology. I am finishing up my fall semester and I want to do something fun during the break and that is finally finishing this story. I am currently trying to find a Booth that can help me with it (the last one never came back on which is why I stopped writing.) I'm asking everywhere if anyone is interested in playing Booth. It will be the same back and forth responses and I will put them all together. Message me and let me know if you're interested. I want to find someone that has the same Booth personality as the one in this story, so I may ask for a sample. Also, I don't watch Bones anymore because all my other shows were on during the time and I missed a lot and one of my friends told me it's not the same so I'm not bothering with it.

I will let you guys know when the story will start up again.

Stephanie


End file.
